After All
by gleefully-finchel
Summary: Finn and Rachel are broken up and he seems to be interested in Quinn.  Will they find their way back to each other?  Thankfully Rachel has her best friends to get her through. Finchel love but lots of Puckelberrysam and Hummelberry friendship. *completed*
1. Chapter 1  Superbowl

**Rachel POV**

Christmas was never exactly my holiday. After all I am Jewish. But somehow I felt like this year Christmas was going to be special. I finally had Finn. I had everything I had ever hoped for. But that was then, and now I find myself sitting in my room halfway listening to Noah talk non-stop about a stupid video game. How did I get here? How did I fall this far? I look over to the boy with the Mohawk who is now staring at me intently. Oh right! Kissing, revenge, not using my brain obviously! Things just don't work out for me.

"Are you even listening to me?" Noah asks. I am snapped out of my thoughts. "What? Oh yeah I definitely think the little red guy is better than the green one." He rolls his eyes. "You never listen to me. I stopped talking about that an hour ago!" "Do you think Finn is ever going to forgive us?" I ask him without looking up. "Rachel, you gotta stop doing this to yourself. It's Finn. He'll forgive you eventually but the boy knows how to hold a grudge. Look how long it took him to get over me and Q." "I hardly see how that is even the same Noah. You had SEX with her, impregnated her with your child, and then went along with lying to him about it being his. I can't see how that even compares to what we did."

Does no one understand this? Why does everyone insist on comparing me to that trollop Quinn? I would never lie to Finn. I told him the truth about kissing Noah as soon as I could because honestly it killed me just looking into his eyes without telling him. "Look Rachel, to Finn it's the same thing. All he sees is me with one of his girls. I don't know why I keep doing this to him. You girls gotta stop being so damn exciting to me." "Oh so now this is all mine and Quinn's fault." I stare at him wide eyed. "I supposed you just fell into our beds. You don't know how you ever got there except that somehow we lured you there and you were so innocent." "Woah hold up babe, I never said that. God you women are so emotional!"

"Look Rachel, give the boy time. He'll get over himself sooner or later. He just needs to realize what he's missing first and then it will…." That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Singing. The thing that brought me and Finn together to start with was our joy of singing. And what better way for Finn to see me than to sing to him. It would be even better if I sang to him with Noah. I remember the way he used to look at me when I sang with Jesse. Ultimately I think that is what opened his eyes to realizing how much he needed and wanted me in the first place. If I am going to bring Finn around, I need to sing a duet with Noah.

"I've got it…" I yell interrupting his speech. "What the hell Berry, I was talking!" "Not now Puckerman! I have a brilliant idea." I smile and he starts to look uncomfortable. "Look the last time you got a brilliant idea we ended up in bed and…wait, continue.." He grins. "I'm not getting in bed with you! I want to sing with you, in glee." He looks dejected. "Singing. What? That doesn't have anything to do with getting in your bed." I stomp my foot and look at him. "Noah, we need to sing a song together, in front of Glee. In front of Finn. Once he sees us singing together he will get so jealous he will have to get over his anger for me and come back to me." Noah gets up from the bed and looks you right in the eye. "This is a bad idea Berry. Nothing good comes with playing with someone's feelings. I know!" "We won't be playing with his feelings, just making him realize them sooner rather than later." He starts to walk out the door yelling back at me "No way Berry, get Sam to do your dirty work, this is bad news."

I walk over to him grabbing his hand before he can escape from your bedroom. "Please Noah, I need this. I can't take being away from him. I love him so much. You have to help me." He turns and looks at you, frowning. "Damnit Berry, don't pull the tears. You know I can't stand it when you do that." I look up and frown. "I need this, you owe me." He sighs, defeated. "Fine, I'll do it this one time, but all it's going to do is piss him off." I smile to myself, this is totally going to work! It has to!

* * *

**Rachel POV**

It's fifth period when I find myself standing at my locker and I realize how excited I am to sing my duet in Glee today. I am so sure that it will open Finn's eyes to how much he misses me. I look down towards Finn's locker and see him standing there talking to himself. I always thought it was adorable how he would ask himself what class he had next as he sifted through his locker trying to find the right book. He doesn't look up at me but I can tell he knows I am watching him. I take off my jacket and put it in my locker showing off my new sweater. I shut the locker door and start walking towards Finn when I hear it. His voice. Karofsky!

Ever since Kurt transferred I have become the new punching bag to Karofsky and Azimio. I look over toward Finn and he looks up at me and I think he is going to walk over to me but he just stands there, staring. "Hey there Berry!" It's Karofsky and he is laughing at me. "What do you want. I have to get to class. Just leave me alone." I try to walk away but the boys surround me. "What's the rush Berry. We were just trying to have a conversation with you." Azimio sneers. "Yeah don't be rude Berry." Karofsky laughs.

"Just back off and let me get to my class you big dumb oafs." I try to sound like I'm not afraid. I know I am failing because my voice cracks as I try and push past the boys. "But we didn't give you your present yet Berry." Uh oh. This never goes well. I know their presents always end up ice cold, in my hair, and stained on my clothes. I need to get out of there, I need help, I need Finn.

I look over and I see him staring at me. "You think your boy Finn is going to help you." Azimio says snapping me out of my eye lock with Finn. "Your boy isn't going to help you anymore." Karofsky says while getting into my face. I look down, frightened, embarrassed, but mostly angry. Angry that Finn is just standing there looking at the ground as he watches the boys gang up on me. Why is he always afraid of standing up to them. I know he is angry at me, but how could he let them do this.

"Look, let's just get this over with shall we? I have a freshman to shove in a locker before we start practice today." Karofsky says as he lifts his cup in my direction. "You like red don't you Berry. Like a Straw Berry wouldn't you say?" I see Finn start to walk in me direction only to be stopped by Quinn coming out of the room beside me. He stops when she asks him something and that is when it hits me. It's cold and it stings my face. And I feel numb except for the warm tears that are mixing in with the cold sugar running down my cheeks. People in the hallway stop and stare at me. Finn and Quinn look up and I see her smile and then quickly look away. Finn is staring at me and I can't tell if he is sad, or angry, or just plain embarrassed.

Either way I have to get out of there. I never want the school to see you as weak and I definitely don't want Quinn to see me crying, covered in red goo, and staring like an idiot at my ex-boyfriend. An ex-boyfriend who couldn't even take the time to care that I am humiliated and broken. He probably thinks I deserve it anyway. Maybe this duet thing is going to be a complete waste of time today!

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I walk into the choir room with my head in my books. I don't feel like seeing Finn right now. The joy of singing this duet is gone. It doesn't matter if Finn doesn't think I matter. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel someone come up behind me. "What the hell Rachel? You didn't tell me Karofsky struck again!" I turn around to see Sam staring down at me. "What did you want me to say Sam? Oh by the way, I ate red slushy today?" "It's not funny Rachel, you should have come and found me." I smile. Sam really is a great friend. I know he would have never let them touch me had he been in that hallway.

Suddenly I hear yelling from the hallway and I see Finn walk in rolling his eyes. "There was nothing I could do dude. It happened really fast." He stops when he sees me and quickly moves through the room with Noah hot on his heels. "Bullshit Hudson, you just never want to put a stop to them. You always let them get away with this crap!" I see Finn sit down in the back of the room and Noah turns quickly and walks over to me.

"Are you ok Rachel. I swear when I see those guys I'm gonna beat their face in." I smile because I know he means well. Noah and Sam have been so good to me since me break up with Finn. But I don't want either of them fighting in my honor. I just want to be left alone. "Look guys, I appreciate this, I really do, but neither one of you needs to be getting into any trouble over me. I'm fine, really." I pat them both on the shoulder and walk to my seat in the front row.

"Well, well, well losers, looks like we get to hear some crap from you guys today." You look up to see Karofsky and the other football players filing into the choir room. What the actual hell. I don't want these losers in here today. This is my day to sing MY duet! This can't be happening. "What are you doing in here?" I hear Finn say from the back of the room. "It's pity a loser day, didn't you hear?" Azimio pipes in. "We already pitied one of your losers today. I mean red was totally her color!"

Suddenly I see a commotion in front of me and Sam and Noah are standing toe to toe with the other football players. "Leave Rachel alone." I hear Noah yell. "Protective are we Puckerman? You must be tapping that. Hope you don't mind if I share with you." Karofsky slams a high five at Azimio as Sam steps into his face. "You want to come near Rachel, you'll have to come through me!" I am getting nervous as this is starting to get serious. I don't want anyone getting hurt over stupid old me!

"Break it up, break it up. We are here to play nice boys." I see Coach Beiste come in to the choir room with Mr. Shuester following behind her. "What the hell Mr Schue? Why are these guys in our room?" Noah says while storming over to our teacher. "Everyone take a seat and I'll explain."

I listen to the teacher and Coach explain how they want the football team to start to get along with the glee club and honestly I think this is a stupid idea. This is my safety room. Coming into glee means I don't have to get slushied. Even if it does mean I have to take insults from Santana and get dirty looks from Quinn, at least it's better than dealing with Neanderthals.

"And today we are going to hear a duet which will be very nice for all of our new folks to see what it is that we do in here." I hear Mr. Schue say and all of a sudden I don't want to do my duet at all. I'm mad at Finn, I don't want to sing in front of these idiot bullies, and frankly I'm just not feeling it today. Noah nudges me and smiles and I hear him say "Come on now, we are gonna rock this thing." And I smile because he's right. We are going to kill this number. And I might as well let those idiot boys see that there is something I will always be better at than them! Singing my heart out!

"Puck, Rachel are you ready for your duet." I stand and turn around and immediately catch Finn's eye. He definitely isn't smiling. In fact he looks angry as hell. Maybe this is a realllllly terrible idea. I see Noah grab his guitar and as the music starts to play everything around me fades out. For me it is about the music. It's about my voice. It's about feeling the song. And I do feel this song. Because I do need him. I need Finn every night that I sit up alone on my bed crying, wishing I could take everything back. And I see him looking at me and I can feel that his walls are up because he isn't smiling back at me. He is staring right through me.

I look over to Sam and he definitely is smiling at me and gives me the thumbs up. He's such a dork, and I love him for it. I see Quinn glaring at me from behind Sam. I don't know what the hell her problem is. She never gives me a break. And I look over to Noah who is smiling that amazing smile at me singing his lines as we both rehearsed and then looking over to Finn with something in his eye. Fear, apprehension, sorrow. I can't tell but you know that is between them. We both have your demons to get over with Finn. We both have so much to be sorry for.

We finish the song and everyone is clapping. Even Finn claps but I never see a smile touch his face. The football players only look on in silence. I can tell it didn't get through their thick skulls. Perhaps another day. For now I am just happy, happy to have such amazing friends who are willing to stand by me and appreciate me. And I smile at Noah and then over at Sam who is walking toward us both. I feel them both wrap their arms around me and I see Finn staring behind them. He smiles at me softly and then quietly leaves the room.

It definitely wasn't a declaration of love, but maybe it's a start.

* * *

**Finn POV**

Everything is starting to fall to pieces. Everything was going great! I was happy. When did everything start going to hell? Oh yeah that's right, when my girlfriend who I TRUSTED kisses my best friend. AGAIN! Yeah cuz that wasn't original! I keep telling myself that it was so not as bad as having sex with him and passing a freaking kid off as mine but I just can't get over it. I won't. No one says I have to right?

And now, the damn football players are staging a shut out. What the hell do they think this is? It's not the NFL. This is high school. We don't even get paid for this crap. So now my only chance at making something of myself, of getting noticed by some stupid college scout is over. It's not like I'm that good to begin with, but it's really my only shot isn't it? And now that's over and done with. Just great.

I walk into Glee and immediately see the happy trio of Rachel, Puck, and Sam talking about something in the corner of the room. When the hell did that happen? Puck just wants in her pants and who knows what Sam is after. He just wants everything I have. Why not Rachel too? Stupid. I don't even have Rachel anymore. I don't even want her anymore. Right? Surely I don't because if I did, I am an idiot. I roll my eyes and quickly take a seat behind the laughing trio making sure not to make eye contact with Rachel as I feel her staring up at me.

"Look guys, I know you are all upset about not getting to play in the big game on Friday. But maybe we can focus on our songs for regionals instead to get our minds off of it." I grunt. "Yeah, cuz that is going to help right now. " Sam says sighing. What the hell does he care, he wasn't even the quarterback anymore! Like it was going to make a difference for him. "Yeah, Mr. Schue I'm not in the mood to sing today." Puck pipes in. This really did suck. All I want to do is go home and lay in bed staring at the ceiling NOT thinking about Rachel and how pretty she looks in her red dress today. STOP IT! I am not thinking about her today.

Suddenly I hear her voice, its quiet, but it's definitely her. "Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste? If you don't mind, I have an idea." I look over at her. Of course Rachel would have song ideas for regionals right now. She never stops thinking about performing! "I was thinking that maybe the boys don't have to forfeit their game this Friday." I sit up, wondering what Rachel is talking about. "It seems you just need a couple more players so that you would be able to compete right?"

Wait, how does she know anything about football? Maybe she really was paying attention to me when I forced her to watch those NFL games in my bedroom. Even if all she did was talk the entire time asking me question after question about what was happening. I tried to answer them all but sometimes the girl really talked A LOT and I would tune her out even for just a little bit. Wait. Stop thinking about her. Focus.

"I'm willing to offer my services to the football team." "Woo hoo Berry, kinky." I look over and see Puck smirking. Asshole! "Puckerman, I am trying to save your collective butts here, try and have some respect" she says. What the hell is going on? What can Rachel offer to the team. We don't need someone carrying water, we don't even have a team right now!

"I was talking to the girls, and if the four of us join the team, you guys don't have to forfeit." She says with a huge smile on her face. "That's an awesome idea Rachel" Sam says from in front of me. "What the hell are you thinking?" I say to her. She flinches but continues. "We won't actually play, I mean we will, but as soon as you snap that ball we will just lie down, we'll just lie there, and you guys can play." She's grinning from ear to ear. And I see Puck and Sam jump up and hug her, giving her high fives and everyone seems excited.

I drop my head into my hands. What is she thinking? And why is it that I'm the only one that thinks this is insane!

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"Let's get ready to rumble." I hear Noah yell from across the hall. I am sitting alone on the bench in the girls locker room. If I'm honest, I am terrified. What was I thinking when I came up with this idea? I could get crushed, or killed! I see Tina and Mercedes bumping shoulder pads laughing at each other and Lauren comes out with black marks under her eyes. She walks over to me and hands me the black stick. "Come on Berry, we got to make you look tough out there so they don't kill you." I gulp. This is insane!

I step out of the locker room and walk towards the field. The four of us look at each other. "We can do this girls." I yell out. "Berry, you don't have to yell, we are right here!" Lauren is laughing at me. "Come on girls, we can be legends." I laugh at Lauren and turn to the field. It's time to do this. To prove to the boys that I can be more than just my voice. I am here to save them. I know how much this means to Finn. I want to do this for him.

I hear the whistles and cat calls from the stands and I don't even have to look up to realize it's the Neanderthal football players who quit. No, I have my eye on the prize. Finn is standing at the 50 yard line throwing the ball between Noah and Sam. I am going to make him proud of me. I am going to show him that I matter. The boys all turn and see the four of us coming out onto the field. Finn smiles and runs over to me. He laughs as he sees the gold stars that Sam has put on my helmet. "Nice helmet, Rach." I stop, did he just call me Rach? I am grinning like an idiot as he walks away.

"Are you ready for this Berry?" Puck has grabbed my helmet now and is screaming down at me. 'Think fierce' I say to myself. "I'm ready to kick some ass!" I yell back at him. And I feel amazing. The next thing I know I feel Finn grab me by the arm and pushes me towards the ball. "Go there" he says. "Lie down when I say hut ok?" I feel confused, scared, and excited all at once. I look up and see the scariest boy I have ever seen. He's smiling at me and I freeze. 'Oh my God what have I done', I think to myself.

There is less than 2 minutes in one of those quarter thingies and I am tired of laying down. The boys look sad, and the girls look tired. And I feel like this is going nowhere. We are down by two of those touch up things and I feel like this isn't getting any better. I hear Finn yell hut and I fall onto my face as I have been all night. As I look to my right I see something brown floating by me. Wait? Isn't that the football. Shouldn't Finn have that in his hands right now. I see Sam laying on the ground with a huge boy laying on him and he's yelling at me. "Pick it up Rachel..pick it up…"

I don't know what I'm thinking but slowly I stand up and pick up the ball. I realize as soon as I do that everything around me changes. The hulk looking boys on the other team are coming towards me and they don't look like they want to ask me out! I hear someone behind me. "Run Rachel, just run." I quickly start running for my life. I certainly do not want to be sandwiched between the ground and one of those sweaty meat men.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a blur of white coming at me. I'm certain this is the end. I start to tense up but I don't stop running and when I look back I see that Noah has the boy firmly on the ground and is yelling at him to 'stay down'. I can see the goal post come into view and I can feel it. I am going to score a touchy thing. I reach for the white line and that's when I feel it. The hand on my back knocking me forward and I reach my hands forward just wanting to touch the white line. And then it all goes black.

"Get off her. Back up. Just get the hell away from her you idiot!" I start to open my eyes. Everything is blurry. Someone is standing over me. "Rach, Rach, can you hear me?" "Dude is she alive?" "Ask her something, is she ok?" I focus my eyes and I see Finn, Noah, and Sam all kneeling directly over me. I reach up and pull the mouth guard from my lips. "Did I score?" I say. "WHAT?" Finn yells back. "Did I score? Did we win?"

"Yes Berry, you scored." Noah says laughing. "But the game isn't over yet. Well it is for you though." Finn says. "What?" I yell back. "No, I want to finish." "No way" Finn says strongly. "You're out. I'm quarterback and I'm calling it, you're done for the game Rach. This was a ridiculous idea. You could have gotten killed." "Lay off her." Sam interjects. "She just got us a touch down dude."

I sit up and Noah and Sam help me off the ground as Finn walks off. I watch as he goes to the sidelines and I see him stare over at Quinn as she smiles up at him. He walks over and says something to her and turns around smiling. "Good job Berry. I'm proud of you." Noah hugs me. Sam smiles and tells me how awesome I did running with the ball and how he couldn't believe I outran half the guys on the other team.

I look at them both frowning. "I'm happy that you both appreciate me. I guess I just wanted it to matter to him." They both look over at Finn. "It did matter, trust me. He was just scared." Puck says. I watch as he stands on the sidelines flirting with Quinn. He sure doesn't look scared to me.

* * *

**Sam POV**

The Titans win the game. I can't believe it. Puck got all the football players to come back and play after halftime, and then I do a fake field goal throwing the winning touchdown to Finn with 10 seconds left on the clock! It's amazing how excited I feel right now. I am so happy that Rachel and the girls stepped up and helped us out so that the Titans even had a chance to win this game. I am glad my friends are so amazing.

I'm the last one left in the locker room after the game. I just needed to soak for a little longer in the ice tub and told Puck I would meet him and Rachel at Breadstix in an hour. I grab my stuff and start heading out the door when I hear voices. I clearly hear Finn's voice but can't make out the girl.

Maybe it's Rachel. I hope it is. I really want to see things work out for her. She is one of my best friends and she has been so sad and lonely since they broke up. Sure she was to blame for a lot of the mess her and Noah created. What the heck they were thinking is beyond me. How could the two of them kissing to piss off Finn ever have sounded like a good idea?

I peek out the locker room door and am shocked to see Finn standing by the lockers with Quinn. Wow, I really hoped Rachel was wrong about those two. I just know that Finn getting back together with Quinn would completely break her heart. I hope I am wrong, but I have a feeling from the way they are leaning in talking to each other that I'm not. I know I should just leave, but I want to hear what they are saying. I have a friend to protect after all.

"You played really great today Finn." I hear Quinn coo. "Thanks Quinn. I was really glad we won." Finn says smiling back down at her. "Well you almost didn't due to those stupid girls falling down all game." She spats. I can't believe she can't see that if it wasn't for those girls they wouldn't have even gotten on the field. "Well they played well. I mean Rachel even scored." Finn says somewhat proudly. She lets out a disgruntled sound and I can see she backed away from him.

"Yes and I'm sure we will have to listen to her talk about it for ages now. She'll never shut up." Man what a bitch! Surely Finn will put a stop to this crap. "Let's not talk about Rachel ok?" Finn says quietly. Wow. Way to stand up to her man! You really let her have it! "What do you want to talk about then?" She says seductively. I don't like the way this conversation is going. Could he really have moved on to Quinn already.

"I want to talk about what you were saying before the game. You know, how you miss me. Did you mean it?" He says staring at her. I want to run. Or scream or just yell for this nonsense to stop. This is ridiculous. Does this guy have the shortest memory span on the face of the planet? "Of course I meant it. You are single now. You just won the big game. We can be "it" again." She says giggling. "Well it's not all about being popular right? I mean you loved me right?" He seems desperate. What is he doing?

"Not all of it is about popularity no. But really Finn, you need to remember, we aren't so different, you and me. We both want the same things." Finn looks apprehensive. So Quinn continues. "Of course I love you Finn. You were my first boyfriend. That doesn't just go away. And the two of us together, we would be unstoppable. Your rep took a big dive with Rachel. You can be on top again." Finn looks away. Almost ashamed from what I could see. He should be. Rachel is amazing. He was lucky to have her.

Finn shrugs and starts to walk down the hall when Quinn grabs him by the arm. She looks up at him and pulls him down to her, kissing him. My stomach turns. If Rachel knew about this she would be broken and everything you and Puck did this Christmas to snap her out of her depression would be ruined. I can't bear to tell her this. I have to talk to Puck. But most of all, I have to get out of this hallway. The scene in front of me is giving me nightmares.

* * *

Stacy ~ Gleefully-Finchel

I just needed to get through the hiatus and thought maybe if I re-wrote Season 2 the way I wanted it to be after the devastating Finchel break up that I would feel better. This is my first time ever writing so please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2  Silly Love Songs

Quinn POV

It's Valentine's Day at McKinley and even though I am single, I am determined it won't stay that way. Finn Hudson is back on the market and I am going to make him mine again. It won't be easy but Finn isn't exactly smart either. Really, he did believe that hot tub garbage I fed him last year. It's going to be a cake walk getting him back this time, especially after how damaged he seems to be after getting his heartbroken by of all people, Rachel Berry.

That girl infuriated me more than anyone at this school. It was bad enough I had to deal with Finn falling all over himself to be around her last year, but watching them kiss and make goo goo eyes at each other all year has practically made me blind! How ridiculous was that relationship! Did anyone ever really give it a fighting chance. Finn is the Quarterback of a championship football team. He needs the cheerleader by his side, not the school pariah! Rachel kissing Puck was the last piece you needed of my master plan of stealing him back. In fact, she was making this easy.

Sure Finn had to sleep with that slut Santana to get her to kiss Puck but who cares what caused all of this, the end result was Finn dumping that ugly trollop right in the hallway as he made her cry. I have to admit that watching that scene unfold before me was almost like getting an early Christmas present. I had planned on making my play for Finn right before prom, but that little beauty of a breakup fell right into my lap and I decided to move up the timetable! Look out Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray is coming for you!

I turn the corner and I'm horrified to see Finn standing in the hallway, hands outstretched, and locking eyes with the beast that is your nemesis, one Rachel Berry! Why the hell can't he just hate her and move on? I can see that their conversation is intense so I move a little closer so that I can hear whatever garbage she is feeding him.

"Finn, I don't care about Puck like that! I only care about you!" Oh now he's Puck is he? When last they locked lips I swear it was with her precious Noah! God this girl is too much! Doesn't she know Finn will never buy that. I would know, I tried it myself! "Look Rach, I can't just forget it happened. I'm sorry. But you knew what you were doing!" That's right Finn, don't let her off easy! "But it was a mistake Finn, a mistake I would never make again. Please forgive me!"

God she looks like she's going to cry. She really is no good at this. I'm a way better actress than her. I would have had Finn eating out of the palm of my hand by now. I see Finn flinch at her plea for forgiveness and I hope he is going to turn and walk away. What? Is he giving her a damn present. Are you kidding me Finn? I see him hand over a small long box and I can't see what is in it but I can see Rachel's face start to smile and she looks up at Finn and he is staring so intently at her. Ugh! This is garbage. I feel like being sick right here! It's like being pregnant and retching every morning all in one moment.

"Rach, you are a star. You always have been." What is this crap. A star of what? Oh Finn, I had such hope for you. "You're better than everyone else, Rach. And even though I can't be with you, it doesn't mean I don't believe in you." Bingo! That's right Finn, you hold that grudge. That's my way in to your heart. You are so blinded and hurt by her that you can't see anything going on in front of you. And that is when I will get you. He won't know what hit him.

I walk away from the horrid scene in front of me, no longer interested in the couple still standing in the hallway. I have plans to make. And a Quarterback to steal!

Sam POV

A kissing booth? Really Hudson, that's the brightest thing you came up with to raise money! A freaking kissing booth. You really are full of yourself right now. These are the times that I just can't understand what a great girl like Rachel would even see in an oaf like Finn Hudson. I listen to her talk about all the sweet things Finn has said to her when they were dating and before they got together, but it's times like now that I wonder just how much of an idiot he is. He had to know the idea of a kissing booth would wreck Rachel's heart. But it's almost like he doesn't even care about that.

I'm putting my books away in my locker when I see a line of girls wrapping around the hall. Are you kidding me? He's kissing all of them! God this is rich. "Oh please!" I hear a voice behind me and turn to see Quinn Fabray rolling her eyes at the line of girls. "Let me show these girls how this is done!" She says looking at me. "I thought you didn't like Hudson anymore Quinn?" I say to her seriously. "Jealous much Sam." She smirks. Oh yeah, I'm jealous! More like actually scared for Finn. Once the ice queen strikes, the damage is large!

She pushes past me and I hear the girls around her start to make angry comments. "Wait your turn." "Get in line." "What is she doing?" But she keeps on walking to the front of the line. I see Finn lean over and smirk at her. "Knew you would show up eventually Q." He smiles down at her. "So you here as a paying customer? Because I'm too good for freebies." She giggles at him and I feel sick! These two are ridiculous! Hell if he is buying her crap he deserves this. Rachel is too good for these two.

I see her hand over a dollar and lean up toward Finn. He doesn't hesitate as he leans over and kisses her. This is like a horror movie. And I think of Rachel. I think of her sad face if she had seen this. I can't believe he's doing this to her. I know she is holding out so much hope for the two of them. But right now, all I see is two horny teenagers putting on a show in front of the school. She wanted to make a scene and she sure is.

The girls in line are getting angry now and yelling about it being their turn and I really am horrified that this many girls want a piece of that asshole. I see the couple break apart and Quinn looks back at the line of girls and says "Don't worry, he'll have time for sloppy seconds." She leans up and whispers into his ear and he gets a very large grin on his face. I slam your locker shut. I think it's time I had that conversation with Puck about Finn and Quinn. Looks like we aren't going to be able to keep this from her much longer.

Finn POV

I don't really know what I'm doing anymore. I just want the pain to go away. Seeing Rachel everyday since I got back from Christmas break has been harder than I thought it would be. I can't understand why she even wants to talk to me. She obviously never loved me. How could she if she ran straight to my loser of an ex best friend. I mean yeah, probably lying about Santana was a douche thing to do. But I was really only protecting her. I love Rachel. I probably always will. And protecting her is the most important thing I ever wanted to do. But now. Now everything is so fucked up.

And she walks around all day with Puck and Sam and I can't help but think about all the crappy things the three of them probably do when they are alone. I heard Sam talking to Rachel in Glee yesterday about him meeting her at her house to watch a movie. I heard her say that Puck was going to drive her home so they would meet him there. God! What the hell do they do all night. I shudder thinking about it because there is no way Rachel would do anything like what I am imagining. I know her. She isn't like that.

Hell, maybe I don't know her at all. I mean after all I NEVER thought she would kiss Puck either. She was supposed to love me. To care about me. To protect me, too. She wasn't Quinn. She wasn't so careless with my heart. But then she went and cheated on me and fuck that and fuck her! It's not fair that I tried being the good guy, I never cheated on Rachel. And yet I still got screwed anyway. Why can't I just be more like Puck. Hell he gets every girl I have ever liked. He slept with Quinn, he slept with Santana, hell he probably slept with Rachel now for all I know.

I mentally slap myself for even thinking that. There is no way Rachel would sleep with him. There isn't. God stop thinking about her. That isn't why I am here. Alone. In the damn auditorium. I hate it in here. This is the place I first kissed her. I just want that memory to go away. _"You can kiss me if you want to…" _and God I wanted to. I had wanted to kiss her the moment she walked into the auditorium. And I did, and it was perfect. And I didn't want it to stop and then….BOOM…that damn mailman never saves me in time, does he?

I see Quinn walk in from the side of the stage and I stand up. What the hell am I doing here? With her? When Quinn told me to meet her here after I kissed her earlier, I thought it was a bad idea. I mean she did cheat on me. She did make me believe I was going to be a dad. What the hell am I thinking? But really the only thing I want right now is to be wanted. I want to be bad. Even if it tears me apart. Because being here with HER right now. It's tearing me apart.

"You really shouldn't hide this from her." She is talking to me and I am trying to listen. But I can't. I still don't understand why I am here. "Let's not talk." I hear myself say. "I don't feel like having an actual conversation with you." She rolls her eyes. "As you wish." She says as she starts to walk over to me, grabbing me by the jacket and pulling me down towards her. And then I see it. Rachel's face. "_You can kiss me if you want to…" _

Damn you Rachel Berry. And I want it to go away. The memory of her face, her eyes staring holes into me as I told her I wanted to. Feeling her body underneath me as I laid her back onto the pillows. The feel of her lips as they touched mine. Make it stop. And then I feel it. Quinn is kissing me. I want to feel what I did in the auditorium long ago. I beg for it actually. But I don't. Why am I doing this? With Quinn. If you want her this much. If you really want to be here with her, why does it feel so wrong?

Rachel POV

Today has been one of those days. I am pretty sure it all started when Finn announced his kissing booth idea. I mean really Finn! I always think I had him figured out and then he does something to completely throw me off. A kissing booth. He _would_ have to kiss every girl in the dang school! Well that will show her. Kissing Noah is sure proving to be a high price to pay.

I look over at Finn and he actually looks terrible. I think I can see sweat pouring off of him. I want to get up and go over and check on him but then I remember that I don't have that right anymore. I cheated on him. I hurt him. Of course he wants to make me hurt. God sometimes I am so stupid. Why can't I do anything right? I hear a cough beside me and I look over to see Quinn in the same distress as Finn.

What is going on here? I look over to Sam and he is looking at Finn with what can only be described as contempt. He looks up at me and smiles but I can see sadness in his eyes. Something is going on. I look around for Noah but he isn't looking at me. I whisper his name, but he keeps facing forward. Something is definitely wrong. And I have a pretty bad feeling at this point that it has to do with Finn and the girl I am always up against. Quinn!

She looks over at me, in obvious misery and I smile to yourself. Good. Whatever you did must have been bad and someone is making you pay for it! I know you shouldn't talk like that. It's wrong to wish ill on someone. But I can't help it. Quinn Fabray has been nothing but horrible to me. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear Santana saying something about mono. "That's a kissing disease, that is spread when you use tongue." Everything is fading in and out for me. Mono, kissing disease, tongue….Quinn and Finn both ill. This isn't happening.

There is no way that Finn would go back to Quinn. There can't be. All I did was kiss Noah. I told the truth. I never lied. But Quinn. She lied. And it's not like she lied about cheating on a test either. It was a baby! A real live baby! And she had no problem playing with Finn's life by making him believe it was his to take care of. By making him love that baby. Ruining him by telling him it was actually Noah's baby. I remember Finn sobbing into my arms for weeks after the truth came out. He was broken. Destroyed because he lost a child.

No, Finn would never go back to Quinn. This can't be happening. I hear Finn speaking, "Whatever, I just want to go to the nurse." And I see him and Quinn get up, looking at each other with guilt in their eyes. And suddenly everything around me is black. This is how it must feel to lose your world.

Finn POV

My head is killing me and I can't see straight. Everything is in a blur as I try and open my eyes. This is exactly what happens when I try and be something I'm not. Of course I would get mono. Of course that bitch Santana would out me to the entire club with Rachel sitting right there, her mouth open, obviously understanding what was going on. Karma is a bitch isn't it.

I hear someone come into the room but I don't want to talk to anyone. I close my eyes and lay still. Maybe they will go away. I feel cold on my forehead and my hair is being pushed back. What the hell is this nurse getting at? I open my eyes and slowly I focus on a face. It's angelic. Beautiful. And I know right away that it's Rachel.

She is smiling at me in a nervous way. I know it's coming and I really don't want to have this conversation with her. "You don't have to do this, Rach." I say to her quickly. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. You looked really bad in there." She says softly. She is still running her fingers through my hair and I honestly don't want her to stop. It's the best thing I have felt all week. Hell, all month really.

"Did you kiss her?" Crap. Well this is Rachel. She was going to ask me eventually. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I don't know. It just sort of happened." What am I saying. What is this word vomit! Yeah I just sort of happened to meet up with her in the auditorium and must have someone how accidently fell over and ended up kissing her. Yeah that's totally what happened. Would she believe that? Who am I kidding. It's Rachel Berry. She knows me. I can't lie about this to her.

"I uh..just needed to get it out of my system you know." I say. "She's pretty." What ? Oh Quinn. Yeah Quinn is pretty. She's always had her looks going for her. But she knows that. That's always been the problem with Quinn. "She's prettier than me." She says it softly, but I definitely hear it as she steps back from me. Is she insane? Has she seen herself? She's the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. "Stop it, you're beautiful." I didn't mean to say it out loud. I really didn't. Because honestly I'm not ready to talk to her like this. It's way too hard to be honest with her right now. It hurts too much.

She's talking about Quinn again and something about being chosen over her. I feel really ill right now so it's not making a lot of sense because really, I never chose her over Quinn. I simply wanted to be with her. Because I loved her. Quinn was already out of the picture by then. I wanted Rachel. It wasn't a choice. My head is swimming now and I hear her ask me what it's like to kiss Quinn. Don't answer that Hudson! I tell myself. But I hear myself blurt out "fireworks". Are you an idiot!

Well that's something I can't take back. I can see the look on her face. "Did you see fireworks when you kissed me?" God she cannot ask me that. She just can't. Not right now. Not when I can't think or understand what I want. Does she not see how much my heart is breaking right now. I'm not myself. I can't be myself. I think of kissing her. Like I did in the auditorium before the mailman made his entrance. Or the time she let me get to second base in my old bedroom. All the simple times she just reached over and took my lips in hers. The spark that would touch my lips the second she touched me.

It was like being set on fire. In a good way though. Not in that shit I'm on fire and can't move my face anymore like that guy in the movie "The Outsiders" kinds of way either. It was warmth. Burning. She consumed me. Intoxicated me. Even now, with her standing there looking down on me, I feel drunk. She has no idea the effect she has on me. And I realize I'm smiling because just thinking about kissing her makes me happier than I have been in forever. And I realize that she is already walking away from me. Shit. Why is it that when I want to say something I can't and when I don't want to say something it comes pouring out like acid?

As I watch her walk away, the screaming in my head is getting louder. 'Stop her Hudson. Tell her to stop. Tell her it's going to be alright and that you still love her.' And she looks at me and tells me that she is ok with moving on now. Wait, what? I never wanted her to move on. That's the last thing I want. She's Rachel and your Finn and you have to be together in the end. She isn't supposed to move on.

I try and stop her. To tell her this and all I can get out is "I still…." Before my head takes over and I realize I don't have the answers she wants right now. I'm not ready. I don't know what I am doing but I know it is definitely not better than what she deserves right now. Maybe I never deserved her to begin with. So I let her walk out. I let her slip through my fingers. Maybe one day I'll figure out how to get this thing right.

Rachel POV

It's just been such a long day. I don't really want to go out tonight. But the boys are dragging me along to Breadstix because they say I _need_ to go out. I just wanted to sit at home and watch a movie and cry. But here I sit next to Noah and Sam as they talk about some video game I have seen them play many times and I actually am feeling a bit better.

These two boys sure know how to cheer me up. Just watching them bicker about who has the most kills or which cartoon character is sexier really makes me happy. Last year I never would have thought I could have friends like this. But things are different for me now. They accept me. Care about me. And I know they mean well even when they keep things from me.

I am pretty sure they already knew that Finn kissed Quinn. Because they couldn't look me in the eyes all day. "You know you guys could have just told me the truth." I interrupt them. They look at me and they both stop laughing. "Rachel, we were trying to protect you." Sam says. "I know Sam, it's just I would rather you guys are honest with me. I'm not a weakling." Noah leans over and puts his arm around me. "Girl, we know you aren't weak. You are Rachel freaking Berry. There's no one more bad ass than you besides me!"

I smile at him. I reach over and grab Sam's hand. "You guys do know how much you mean to me right?" I feel the tears, but I don't want to cry. Not tonight. "You are my best friends, I don't know what I would have done without either one of you throughout all of this." I feel my voice falter. And I look down. "Rachel, you're our girl," Noah says. "We know this thing with Finn is hard. And trust me when I tell you homeboy is making a mistake with Quinn. But for all we know it was just a kiss. It doesn't mean they are dating or that anything more is going to happen."

I look at him. "I know Noah, it's just what if it does? How am I supposed to watch them be happy. How do I be happy for him knowing that my heart is breaking without him?" I feel the tears falling on my cheek. "Hey, he's an idiot! Quinn's a bitch! You are worth more than this. They aren't worthy of your tears babe." Sam says. "I just feel like such an idiot. Quinn must think I am so stupid. She just walks in and takes him away. Like I never had him to begin with."

Sam laughs. "Please, everyone knows Finn loves you, even Quinn does, I can tell. He's just in a bad place right now. What you both did was really hard on him you know." He casts a glance at Noah. "Shut it Evans! It's not like I impregnated this one!" "NOAH!" I yell back at him. "Let's not talk about that here!" "Anyway," Sam continues, "the point is, you need to give him time to make some mistakes too. I'm sure he won't date her. I mean he can't be that dumb."

"I'm not looking forward to Santana and Quinn ganging up on me about this. Let's face it, you both know they will be dying to share this information with me. It's going to be so embarrassing." Sam looks up at me with a serious look in his eye. "We're not gonna let you get hurt!" "Yeah," Noah says squeezing your shoulder, "We got your back, Rachel."

I really am thankful I have them as friends!


	3. Chapter 3 Comeback

**Rachel POV**

The weekend was a nice distraction. But somehow all day Sunday I felt nervous, anxious, and somewhat sick to my stomach. I didn't want to go back to school on Monday. I loved that Noah and Sam did such a wonderful job cheering me up, but they couldn't take away the pain I felt knowing that going back to class meant seeing them. The Ice Queen and MY King. I sigh as I walk into the classroom. Already I see Quinn look over at me and smirk. Finn is leaning over talking in her ear.

I take a seat in front of them and try to keep my attention towards the piano. They are giggling and it's making my stomach turn. I turn and sneak a peek back at them. I guess it's just the way it's always going to be, me looking at him while he's looking at her. Suddenly I notice Quinn wink in my direction. God, she is such a bitch! Sam walks in and I can tell he sees them because he lets out a grunt and walks over to sit next to me. "Hello Gorgeous!" He says with a smile. "Hey Sam." I say quietly. He leans over and whispers in my ear, "Don't let them get to ya babe! It's not worth it!"

"Did you say something Blondie?" Quinn says behind us. "Nothing you need to be concerned with princess." Sam sneers at her. "Hey, what's your problem Evans." Finn says starting to stand up. As Sam gets out of his chair, Noah walks in the room. "Yo, what's going on in here?" He says seriously. "Nothing." Sam says as he sits back down in his seat. "Just talkin' to our girl here."

"Yo Berry, we on for tonight?" Noah says to me. "Tonight? Are we doing something tonight?" Noah laughs. "Did you forget already that we were having that Call of Duty marathon? Sam and I are going to crush you into oblivion." I laugh out loud. I love when he get so serious about a video game. "Yeah Rachel, you promised you would come tonight." Sam interjects.

"Like Rachel would play Call of Duty. You guys are idiots." Finn says behind me. "I'll have you know she is actually pretty good at it." Sam says turning and standing up again. "Whatever." Finn says sitting back in his seat. "Boys, would you all please just sit down and get serious. Regionals is in less than a month and we don't have time for all this talk about who is better at a video game." I start to turn back in my chair, but smile and say instead "Even though I totally kicked both of your asses last weekend."

Finn's head shoots up as he stares at me, a look of shock on his face and I'm not sure if he is more shocked that I knew how to play Call of Duty or that I just swore. Either way it was exactly the reaction I was hoping for so I turned in my seat and sat down with the biggest smile on my face. Finn was certainly not paying attention to anything Quinn was saying to him now. Score one for Rachel Berry!

Sam POV

I can't wait until tonight. I love Call of Duty marathons with Puck and Rachel. Rachel gets all serious and pouts if she dies. But she really did kick our ass last weekend. I don't know how she does it but after she plays long enough it's like she makes it a science and she masters it. Puck couldn't believe it when she beat him for the 3rd time in a row and I couldn't help but laugh as she danced around him singing "na-n a-na-n a-na". I really love having such great friends.

I turn to head towards my next class when I'm stopped by Quinn Fabray. Well this ought to be good. "Hey Sam." She says while smiling up at me. What is this about? "Uh Hi, Quinn." I say and start to walk around her. "I was thinking, maybe you and I could hang out." She grins. O-K. What in the hell is she doing. Is she actually trying to flirt with me? "Hanging out with me would sure do wonders for your rep Sam. I mean you may not be the quarterback like Finn, but people would definitely stop and take notice of you more."

Uh. Wow. This girl is something else. "I can't see that we would have a ton of things in common Quinn." I smirk. "Oh you might be surprised. We could watch a movie. I mean I heard you liked that one about the blue people. What was that Allstars ?" Allstars? God girl, you aren't very good at this. "Uh you mean Avatar?" "Yeah that movie. We could totally watch that together tonight." Tonight? 'Oooh I get you girl' I think to myself. "I already have plans tonight. But you knew that." I say turning my back on her.

"Ok listen," she says "hanging out with man hands is totally destroying any good name you might have had. It works fine for Puck because he doesn't care what people think about him and frankly people are afraid of him. But you are new here. And you don't need what she has and it's making you a pariah for the rest of your entire high school life." She steps back, obviously proud of herself.

"Wow. That's nice." I say. "What's your problem with Rachel anyway? She's a really nice girl if you actually took the time to do more than just insult her." She makes a face at me and lets out a loud noise, "Please I do more than insult her. I terrorize her, I pity her, and I look down on her." Wow, I really can't believe people actually bother with this girl.

"You know what Quinn, I never really liked you. I always thought you were a little too high and mighty for your own good." I smile because she steps back a bit from me when I say this. "But Rachel, she told me that you went through a hard time last year. That things were really rough for you and that I should try and be nice to you because you really aren't such a bad person underneath all that bitch." She opens her mouth shocked. "Too bad it's the first time that I think Rachel is actually wrong because all I see is a big bad BITCH."

I start to walk away and I can see Finn walking up to the both of us. Quinn leans over to me and grabs my shoulder. What the hell is she doing? She gets close and whispers in my ear, "Tell that idiot friend of yours to stay away from Finn. If she doesn't I'm going to make not only her life a living hell but everyone she cares about too. And if YOU don't stay out of my way, I can make things very difficult for you. " She gives me a kiss on the cheek and winks at me as she runs off down the hall.

"What was that about Evans?" Finn says to me. "Like hell if I know. She's your problem, not mine." And I turn and walk away from a very confused Finn Hudson.

**Kurt POV**

Having a sleepover is one of my favorite things in the world. Last year if I had told myself I would be having a sleepover with the one and only Rachel Berry I would have laughed you out of town. But here I sit in little Miss Holly Hobbies bedroom with one of my best friends. Sure we have our differences and she can get annoying going on and on about certain things, but her and I are a lot alike. Hell she is one of the first people to come to my defense when I was going through all this crap with Karofsky-the hypocrite!

"Kurt are you even listening to me? I've been talking for five minutes and you are still staring at me the same way!" Rachel is looking at me intently. She has been going on about Finn for about 30 minutes now and honestly I dozed off about the third time she asked me if I thought he was still in love with her. "I'm sorry. You know I'm listening , but maybe you are just over-reacting Rachel. I mean there is no way he would be THAT stupid." Seriously, Quinn freaking Fabray. Again. No way. He's an idiot. But there is no way he's a complete moron!

I remember talking to Finn about the baby when he was trying to figure out what ballad to sing last year. He really loved that little girl. Even went so far as to name her. He wouldn't tell me the name. Something about how Quinn thought it was a stupid name and he was an idiot for even daring to breathe it out loud. Yeah there is no way Finn would sink that low as to go back to her!

"Kurt you didn't see the way they were looking at each other. She was whispering in his ear and he was smiling Kurt, SMILING!" I laughed. She really did over analyze everything in her life. She was definitely my equal in the drama queen department! "Look, even if he did, which I'm not saying he is, but even if his brain was abducted by aliens or something and he did go back to the ice queen, it's not like it's going to last long. Quinn always shows her true colors eventually." Rachel frowned.

"But I don't want him to be with her. How can he forgive her for sleeping with Noah and not forgive me for kissing him. It doesn't make any sense! Why am I never enough?" I completely understand why she is panicking. If Rachel loses Finn to Quinn it will really mess with her. But she is stronger than she realizes. I wish she could see how amazing she is. How much she doesn't need that big oaf of a step brother of mine to be who she is.

"Look diva, you need to stop freaking out. Finn is great and all, but you are better than this. He will come around. I know he loves you." I stop for a second. I don't like to talk about what Finn is like at home with her because honestly I am friends with them both, but the girl is really down tonight so I continue. "You didn't see him during Christmas. Or New Years. Or last week even. He mopes around the house in such a grumpy mood that honestly Carole is just ready to send him back to the old house."

It was bad. Finn is generally in a foul mood at home. Sure when other people are around he acts like he's cool. He smiles, makes jokes, and is alright to be around. But the second it's just us, just the Hudson-Hummel clan at home, he's a bear to be around. He's grumpy, he hates everything that reminds him of Rachel, and he spends most of his nights in his room.

He doesn't think I know, but I've seen him looking through photos of him and Rachel when I'm heading to my room at night. He keeps an album of her under his pillow. I always thought he was hiding porn mags under there until I went to put his clothes on his bed and saw it sticking out. He has it bad for her. But he has never been really good with expressing his feelings. It's going to take time. And Rachel isn't good with patience.

"He really does love you, that's all I'm going to say. You just have to trust me when I say that it's going to take time and space. And I'm not saying it's going to be easy because it's not. And you may have to deal with a bit of Finn with Quinn. But he will get it eventually. Just like he did last year. And if you love him. If you really love him, you will give him that time to figure himself out." She hated hearing that. I could see it as her face dropped. But it was the truth. She needed to let him do this.

"I get it Kurt. I do. It's just hard for me. I have never been as happy as when I was with Finn. He became my life and I depended on him for so much." I reach out and grab her hand. "And maybe that's the problem dear. Maybe it's time you learn to depend on yourself. Focus on you. Focus on your dreams, your goals. Because really, you have so much more going for you than Finn Hudson."

"I love you Kurt." She says through tears rolling down her face. "Thank you for being honest with me, when even I don't want to hear it." I giggle and pull her in for a hug. "Girl that's what I'm here for! Us Diva's got to stick together!"

**Rachel POV**

This is NOT happening! I'm standing at my locker when I see Quinn and Santana talking by theirs. Wearing…..Rachel Berry sweaters! I know that I wanted Brittany to make my wardrobe more popular, but I never thought I would see these two caught dead in anything I have ever worn. They are looking at me now and I can feel myself starting to panic. I really don't want to talk to either one of them right now. But I see them start to walk over to me and I turn around to face them. I will not let them see me upset!

"What are you wearing Rachel?" Quinn says to me while laughing. Are you kidding me? We are practically wearing the same thing and she chooses today to make fun of me? "Um. It's a sweater, with reindeer on them. Just like yours." I smile slightly. "Oh my sweater is nothing like yours silly. Mine is a carousel horse. I wouldn't be caught dead in a reindeer sweater." She looks at Santana and they giggle. "Yeah well whatever, it's an animal." I say as I try and close my locker.

Quinn reaches out and grabs my locker. "Look midget, let's get something clear ok. You and Finn. That's done ok. He' s never coming back to you. I want you to really realize that. Because I'm tired of seeing you staring at him with those pathetic puppy dog eyes. It's depressing honestly!" I stare at her. She is NOT going to tell me who I can and cannot be with. "He's not property Quinn, you don't own him, he's not even your boyfriend." I swallow hard because honestly I'm afraid of what she is going to say next. What if he is her boyfriend?

She starts laughing and looks over at Santana. "Oh she's cute really." She turns on me. "Honey, let me make this clear. He may not be mine YET, but it was only a matter of time anyway before he would have run back to me. He was really only wasting his time with you. You had to see that didn't you. I mean you didn't really think he loved you did he?" She stares at me and then brings her hand to her mouth faking shock. "Oh no you poor thing, you really did think that didn't you." I'm tired of this. I really just want to get the heck out of here now.

"If you don't mind Quinn, I have class to get to. I'm sure you have better things to do than stand here and talk to me." She starts to walk away, looking back. "Oh honey, don't worry, I was done here anyway. " I stare at her walking away. She's laughing as she talks to people she meets in the hallway. It's like she's holding court everywhere she goes. Kurt told me this was going to be hard. He wasn't kidding.

**Puck POV**

I can't believe it. She's beating the Puckmeister AGAIN! I do not understand how that girl got so good at this game. Just a month ago Sam and I had her running from the room in frustration because she couldn't even figure out how to aim and shoot. Here we are just a month…A MONTH…later and she is standing on my bed screaming "Who's number wah now Puckerman!" I swear this little girl is full of spit and fire!

"Ok Rachel I get it, you beat me, again! You can get down now before you fall the hell off the bed!" She dives off the bed and jumps onto my back. "Oh don't tell me that you are hurt that I am better at this than you? Don't be such a whiner Noah." I toss her backwards onto the bed and I hear Sam laughing on the floor. "Don't get her started man! It's not funny!" I say to him as I kick him in the leg. "Haaaa. You can't handle getting beat by a girl. And Rachel at that!" he looks at Rachel quickly…"No offense Rachel." "Oh none taken Evans!" She shouts back. Yep, spit and fire that girl!

She sits back down on the bed and I turn off the TV. I've had enough ass whipping for one night. "So, what are we doing this weekend? Want to see a movie or something?" I ask the two of them. "Yeah Allstars" Sam says under his breathe. "Allstars?" I ask. "Did I miss a movie premier?" "Nah, it's something Quinn said to me in the hall." I see Rachel flinch out of the corner of my eye. Sam sees it too and quickly says "I'm not going to a movie with her, it was something out of the blue she did. She was all weird asking me to see a movie with her tonight."

Quinn did what? Why is she all over Sam now. I swear that girl. She's my baby mama and I will always have feelings for her, but somehow I think she is definitely not dealing with her feelings for what went down last year. Homegirl has gone crazy this year. "Why did she ask you out?" You ask Sam. "Was she serious?" "Nah, she was just trying to threaten me. Sorry Rachel, she's just being Quinn." Sam says to Rachel.

"I get it Sam, it's ok. She seems intent on upsetting me right now. She even talked to me today. Pretty much told me to stay away from Finn." She frowned. "Huh, she told me to stay away from you." Sam spits out. "What? Why does she want me to have no one. First Finn and now you. I don't understand what I did to her." Rachel looks to be on the verge of tears. This is not how I wanted to spend tonight with my friends.

"Rachel, it's ok! It's just Quinn. Besides, we aren't going anywhere ok. The three of us, we tight. Nothings going to change that." I tell her honestly. Because nothing could change that. Even if Finn were to wise up and take her back right now, I don't think Sam or I would stop our friendship with Rachel. She means too much to us.

"Thanks guys, I'm really lucky that I have you both, but I really should get going. I enjoyed the game. Love you both." She says as she runs out the door. "Well that sure went to shit fast." I say to the blonde sitting on the floor frowning. "I knew I shouldn't have told her about Quinn today." He says. "We need to cheer her up. I feel bad for all the crap she is getting." I tell him. "I have an idea." Sam says smiling at me. "Am I going to like this idea Evans?" "Probably not Puckerman, but you're going to do it anyway!" he laughs.

The next day I'm standing on stage in a hoodie and fake wig. What in the hell did Evans get me into! And why did I have to be such a nice jew! "Ok Mr. Schue" Sam says, "We wanted to do a song for someone important to us. To cheer her up. And really, what's funnier than Puck over here in a wig singing Justin Bieber." Rachel laughs from out in the auditorium.

"Look R, you don't ever need to worry about us. We are here for you, even if you keep kicking my ass…err butt in video games. You seem to think you're lucky to have us, but the truth is, we're the lucky ones, because we have you." I look her right in the eye and I can see Hudson behind her, making the stupidest face I have ever seen him make, and trust me when I tell you that's saying something! But the look on Rachel's face when we sing to her is definitely worth it. Even if I do have to wear a wig and sing Justin Beiber!

**Finn POV**

I don't think I even know what I am doing anymore. A part of me is really happy that Sam and Puck have Rachel's back. They obviously care about her because.. I mean Bieber, really? I gotta say I'm quite jealous of all the time they spend with her. And she seems really happy when they are around. It breaks my heart to see her smile at someone who isn't me, but I'm past that now. I'm moving on. With Quinn. Maybe that's what I have needed from the start. I mean Quinn and I never did talk after the whole baby fiasco. Maybe there were still feelings there I should have dealt with before moving on to Rachel.

I just wish Quinn wouldn't be so hard on Rachel. I don't understand why she has to be like that. I've asked her to tone it down and she said she would. I mean I even saw her talking to Rachel by her locker yesterday so I guess maybe she's actually trying. And she was talking to Sam too. I'm not sure why but maybe she is trying for me. But I still feel like I'm missing something. I looked around my room to try and find whatever it is but nothing!

I still keep a photo album of her under my pillow. I don't know why. It makes me feel better to see her face before I go to bed. That's normal right? I mean eventually I will need her less. Maybe start needing Quinn. I don't know. It's not the same thing. I mean I do like Quinn. Maybe I love her. I don't know. Rachel is just…..well Rachel.

She's been sad lately. I want to talk to her. To tell her she should smile more because her smile makes the earth stand still but I don't think that's something an ex-boyfriend should be saying. So I just let Puck and Sam take care of her. I know Kurt went over to her house the other day. It's weird that he gets to sleep over but I never got too. He told me she is doing ok so that's good. I'm happy she has friends. She deserves them.

Sue Sylvester has joined Glee club. It's really kinda weird. But she wants to do "Sing" by My Chemical Romance and I was really excited about it. Until….. "Finn, Rachel, I want you guys to take leads on this one ok" Mr. Schue said. "Uh..do you think that's a good idea. I mean it's a good song but do you think my voice suites it?" I say. I don't think I'm ready to sing with her.

"Yes Finn, I think it's perfect for you. Now let's meet in the auditorium in 20 minutes to run through it." I look over at Rachel and she's staring at Sam. Talking about something I can't hear and I wonder if she is as nervous as I am about singing with her again. She gets up and walks out of the choir room arm in arm with Sam and I get up to follow. "Are you really going to sing with her?" Quinn asks behind me. "You heard Mr. Schue, it wasn't my idea. Besides we are the co-captains, this is going to happen from time to time." I say honestly. She shrugs and walks out.

The song turns out to be amazing. It's just Rachel and I standing on stage with our backs to each other and I can't help but think that it really is the way she and I have been around each other lately. "You ready for this?" I say to her. "Definitely, I was born for this. I'm sure you will do amazing Finn. I'm happy to be singing with you. We always did sound good together. There is no reason we should punish the world from hearing our wonderful voices just because we aren't together." She smiles at me and my heart flips a bit.

And then she sings. God does she sing. Everytime she opens her mouth to sing, it's like hearing an angel say your name. That's the only way I can describe it because I get so lost when she sings. It's like my brain shuts down. And I turn towards her to sing my own lines and I'm watching her pour her soul into the song and it's like watching the sun shine after the rain. It's mesmerizing and beautiful. She's so into what she is doing! The song ends and I feel spent. Exauhsted. But my soul feels energized. It's like singing with Rachel reminded me why I was here to begin with.

She talking about writing original songs for regionals. She thinks we need it for the edge to beat Dalton. She has a point. I've heard Kurt go on and on about them and they are good. She might actually be on to something. But no one agrees with her and really with the way that Quinn is staring at me, it's probably best if I don't agree with her either.

But I see her after class by her locker and I just have to say something to her. "Rach, I think you made a good point in there today." I say to her. And she looks angry because once again I didn't back her up like a co-captain should. But she doesn't understand about Quinn and honestly I don't want her to yet. It's why I'm keeping this thing quiet right now. I'm not ready to hurt Rachel with the news. I don't know why, I mean she hurt me so easily. And I should be furious with her, but I just can't. I still feel like I should protect her. Because she's special. And if anyone can write an amazing song it's her.

"I think you should write a song Rach. Write an amazing song and shove it down their throats." I smile. She wants me to write it with her, but I can't. She has to understand that I can't go there with her. Just hearing her sing today was enough to make my heart cave in. I can't be involved with her that closely right now and writing together means spending time together. And my heart can't take that right now. But I need her to understand that I believe in her. That she can do this.

"Do you really believe in me that much." She is staring at me so intently and my heart is breaking. Does she really think I don't? After all this time. That even after everything we have been through I don't think she hangs the moon. "More." I say. And I see her smile at me. I see Quinn at the end of the hall frowning and I know I should get going before I have to listen to her berate me for talking to Rachel this long, but Rachel deserves this. So I turn back around and I tell her that I was really impressed with her today. I meant it. Because she really is a leader. And I look up to her because she's a better leader than I am. And she isn't afraid of anything.

I just wish I could say the same thing about me.

* * *

Stacy - Gleefully-Finchel

Hope you guys are enjoying it!

.com/


	4. Chapter 4 Blame It on the Alcohol

**Finn POV**

I really don't want to go to the party. It's at Rachel's house and I haven't been there since we broke up. And I'm still trying to keep this Quinn thing under wraps. I don't want to hurt Rachel. And I don't know what Quinn will be like at a party with my ex-girlfriend while we "pretend" we aren't dating. Quinn has a tendency not to filter herself around Rachel. Even though she told me she is trying to be nicer to her. I agreed to meet Quinn at the party instead of going there together with her. She wasn't happy about it, but I didn't think it was a good idea to show up and rub it in Rachel's face.

I found myself on the porch of her house, just standing there. I knew I should knock but I was remembering the last time I was there. I had picked her up for mom's wedding and she came down the stairs in her red dress and I literally couldn't find the air in my chest to breathe. I must have looked funny because her dad started laughing at me as they got the camera out to take our picture. The last picture we ever took together was right here on this porch. I was sitting on the porch swing and she was in my lap while I held her tightly around the waist. She was so beautiful that day. She was perfect. We were perfect….

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear someone walking up the steps behind me. "You uh going in there or you just feel like standing on the porch all day." Blaine said looking back at Kurt. "Oh Uh yeah I was just waiting for you guys to show. You know, thought Kurt and I should show up together. What took you guys so long to get here?" Kurt giggled and looked over to Blaine and I realized I probably didn't want to know the answer so I turned and knocked on the door.

"Welcome to the Rachel Berry party extravaganza…Ohh Hi Finn." Rachel stops quickly and looks up at me. "I didn't think you were actually going to come." She walks past me and grabs Blaine and Kurt into a huge hug and they start giggling about her vintage dress she has on which honestly looks like my nana's sleep gown. Somehow on Rachel it still manages to look adorable. "Oh I'm so glad you came Blaine. Kurt wasn't sure you were going to be able to drive down in time!" She seems very close to them and I wonder just how much time they spend together now that I'm not around.

"Well don't just stand there, get downstairs before Noah drinks all the alcohol." She trips walking into the door and I realize she has probably already had a few drinks. I never thought I would ever see Rachel Berry drunk. A couple of months ago I would have jumped at the idea to get her drunk with me. In fact, seeing her is making me realize that perhaps drinking isn't such a good idea for me tonight. I'm not entirely sure I can handle being drunk and stupid and completely honest around her.

About thirty minutes into the party I realize that Rachel isn't drunk, she's tanked. I'm watching her and Sam dancing in the center of her basement and she can't stop giggling and I find myself smiling every time I hear her. Her laugh still gets me. She turns and looks at me and I smile at her and suddenly I realize maybe that's not such a great idea right now because she turns and is walking over to me. "Finny, baby, dance with me." She grabs me around the waist and starts to sway putting her head into my chest.

I suck in deeply because I haven't held her in months and just the smell of her hair is making me dizzy. "Rach, it seems you are slightly intoxicated." She stares up at me and giggles. "Wow I didn't know you knew the word intox..intoxicccaat….ed." "Apparently I know it better than you do right now." I say staring at her. "Oh Finny don't be a party pooped." "Pooper." I correct her. "Party Pooper, Rach." "Yes," she says, "That's what you are being. Now shush your cute self and dance with me."

I smile, as she starts swaying to the music, and I hear her humming and then softly she says "We were good together right? I didn't make it all up in my head did I?" I really don't want to talk to her like this. Nothing good can come of this. And I don't want to answer her. Because yes, we were good together. We were Finchel. And nothing was in our way. Everything was perfect. But apparently perfect doesn't last. And I can't go back there right now. Not with her.

I look up and I see Quinn coming down the stairs and she doesn't appear to be too happy to find me in the situation I am in. Because I'm Standing in the middle of the dance floor holding onto my very drunk ex-girlfriend who keeps looking up at me and smiling at me like I hung the moon. I grab Rachel by the arm, "Let's sit you down ok. I think we need a break." She frowns but follows me to the corner of the room where we sit down on the floor.

"Finny, I would do anything for you. I would do anything you ever wanted to get you back. I would never do anything to hurt you again, you have to believe me. I love you so much. You gotta give me another chance baby." She is begging and it's breaking my heart because right now all I can see is her lips inches from my face and she smells so damn good and I just need to get out of there before I give in and kiss her until everything is better again. But kissing her won't make everything better. Kissing sucks! Kissing ruins everything in my life. The last time she kissed someone she kissed Puck. Puck. Great, now I'm pissed off again.

I look over at her and she looks like she is asleep on my shoulder. "Rach, I gotta go somewhere. I mean. I just, I can't talk to you right now. Not like this. We can't do this. You gotta stop trying to get me back. Just….don't." She looks upset, in fact her eyes are burning as she gets up from me and leans over. "Fine Finn. Don't worry, I won't bother you again." And she storms off to the other side of the room. And I see Quinn, staring at me and I know I'm in trouble with both of the women in my life. I knew I shouldn't have come to this party!

**Puck POV**

This party is AWESOME! Like seriously I can't even believe that Berry let me break into her dad's liquor cabinet. I've had my eye on that thing since the 9th grade. And everyone is here and seems to be actually enjoying themselves. It's pretty damn awesome, because last year no one would have even shown up. But Berry's different this year. She's actually trying. Finn did bring out a lot of good in her. But I like to think that Sam and I made a big difference in her attitude as well. Homegirl is actually kinda fun to be around.

I see her with Finn in the corner of the room and I think that maybe I should go get her because she is drunk and I don't really want her throwing herself at Finn in this state. She's better than that. But then I watch as the two of them start to argue and I realize I'm too late. "Pathetic." I hear behind me. I turn and see Quinn sitting on the stairs looking at the couple with anger in her eyes. "Jealous much Q?" I spit at her. "As if, you people are all stupid."

She gets up and walks over toward Finn and I can see that he looks like he's actually afraid of what she is going to say to him. I hate to admit it but it's really starting to look like those two are hooking up. I watch as they get up and walk up the stairs hoping that no one has noticed them. I'll be damned. I don't know why I do it, but I follow them up the stairs a few minutes later. I really do just need to know. For Rachel's sake. Because if they are together, for real, shit's gonna go down and Rachel is going to freak out.

As I reach the top of the stairs I can hear them arguing. "What the hell were you doing with her." Quinn is saying. "Look it was nothing, we were just talking and she's a bit drunk so just relax." Finn is saying and I peek around to see them standing by the table in the kitchen. Quinn's hands are crossed in front of her and she looks completely livid. "Just stay away from her. Just because you don't want to tell people we are dating doesn't mean you get to have her on the side too." "She's still my friend Quinn." He says. "Well as long as you are my boyfriend, I want it to stop." Goddammit. They ARE dating. I can't believe he hasn't just told her the truth. It seems lying to her is the only thing he can do anymore.

"I'm not trying to have her on the side Quinn, I just don't want to hurt her feelings." Finn seems sincere but frankly I don't give a crap right now. "Can you stop being mad at me and just get over here." He says as he pulls her to him and I see him lean over to kiss her. Yeah smart move. Kissing right upstairs in her fucking home. I couldn't stop myself, so I walked the rest of the way up the stairs and into the kitchen. "I would say be happy I'm not Rachel, but you probably won't be too excited to see me either." I shout at them. They jump apart and I'm happy to see the guilt spread across his face.

"Save it." I say as he starts to talk to me. "I don't want to hear it, honesty has never been your best quality. Either of you." I say turning on Quinn. Because honestly, if you want to talk about liars, Quinn's freaking boss at that! "Look," I continue, "I don't give a shit about you two dating because honestly, I think you freaking deserve each other. What I do care about is Rachel, and you guys sneaking around in her house is a pretty douchebag thing to do if you ask me. And I'm a pretty big douchebag most of the time so I would know!"

"Look man, I'm sorry. Let's just go back downstairs." Finn says as he grabs Quinn to move past me. "If you don't come clean and tell her, I will." I say looking him in the eye. "She deserves to know the truth about the two of you." "Oh shut up Puck! She deserves everything she gets." Quinn says turning on me. "She cheated on him. It's fair game!" I see Finn flinch and I can't believe he just fell back into this with her. After everything that went down last year. "Pot, meet kettle. It's black!" I say staring right at Quinn. "I guess it takes a cheater to call one out, doesn't it?" She scoffs and walks past me and I grab Finn by the arm.

"Look if you want her fine. I'm not going to stop you. But if you care about Rachel at all, you gotta tell her the truth. Stop this sneaking around crap. And for God's sake don't disrespect her house man. I thought I knew you better than that!" And with that I turned and stalked back down the stairs leaving them staring at each other. I need to get back downstairs. Rachel's my girl. And from what I just saw, she's gonna need me more than ever.

Sam POV

I see Puck coming down the stairs and from the look on his face I can tell something is wrong. Right behind him I see Quinn come storming down with Finn trailing slowly behind. This can't be good. I make my way over to Puck and ask "What the hell was that all about?" "They are freaking dating. And I just caught them upstairs making out in her damn kitchen. In HER kitchen man. Where's the respect!" I can't believe it. Finn is actually dating Quinn again. Rachel is going to be crushed.

"What did you say to them?" I ask. "I told them they need to tell her or I'm going to." He says frankly. "What, like now? You can't have him tell her while she's drunk man. It's going to crush her!" "Sam, I get it, but we can't have her sitting over there thinking she has a chance with that jackass when he's dating Quinn." I turn and I see Finn walking over to Rachel. She looks apprehensive as he approaches her and I just want to walk over there and punch him square in the face. I watch as he takes her by the arm and walks her up the stairs.

I look at Puck. "Should we maybe go up there? I mean she really shouldn't be alone man." Puck is looking at Quinn and giving her what I could only call the evil eye. She is standing in the middle of the dance floor dancing with herself and grinning from ear to ear. Enjoy it while you can Quinn. Pretty sure it's gonna crash and burn! "Nah man, let him tell her alone. He seriously looked freaked out when I told him I was gonna tell her, so I think he'll do it right."

I see Finn come down the stairs and it looks like he actually has tears in his eyes. He wipes his face and walks over to where Quinn is sitting. I push past him and head up the stairs knowing that I will find her in her bedroom, but I just need to get to her as soon as possible. I find her sitting on her floor. I can see glass in front of the door and I recognize it as the picture frame she keeps the photo of her and Finn from last years regionals in. Hopefully she hit more than the door when he left!

"Rachel, you ok? Can I come in?" I peek into the door. "I'm not going to hurt you Sam, come in." She says quietly. "Are you ok?" I ask, knowing that she wasn't. She looks up at me and smiles. "I'm fine Sam. I mean, I'm better. At least I know the truth now." I sit down beside her and take her into my arms. She grabs ahold of my shirt and I feel her start to sigh. "Why did he go back to her? Why would he forgive her and not me?" I don't really know how to answer that, because I don't know how he could either. "He's an idiot Rachel. Only an idiot would do that." And I'm being serious. "Oh Sam, he's not an idiot. He's just hurt. I hurt him bad you know." And I do know. She did. But really, I just don't understand going back to your previous ex who cheated on you to get over your current ex who cheated on you. He really is an idiot!

"Really Sam, I'm fine. Thank you for coming to check on me. I love you, you know that right?" She says looking up at me, tears still in her eyes. I wipe away her tears and kiss her on the nose. "Yeah I love you too chipmunk. Now lets go back and party. I want to hear you sing." She puts her head back and laughs and its beautiful. "You really want to hear me sing? I can totally do that!" "Yeah, Blaine has been asking where you are for an hour. He's dying to sing!" "Oh Sam, I highly doubt he's dying, but lets go find him, I'm feeling inspired!"

I grab her hand and pull her up and we walk back down the stairs. I grab her by the hand to stop her, "Chin up ok. Don't let them see you upset. You're better than them." I say to her. She turns and puts her head up and walks down the stairs. Puck is standing there looking nervous and he walks over to us. "You ok Berry? I was worried." She hugs him and whispers in his ear and he now has the biggest grin on his face. "You kick ass Berry!" he says. And she turns to me and yells, "Now where is Blaine Warbler, I feel a duet coming on!"

**Rachel POV**

Well this night has turned out to be interesting. Ugh! One minute I am dancing with Kurt and the next I see Finn coming right for me. For a second I will admit that my heart thought that maybe he was finally going to forgive me. But then I saw his face. And I knew. As soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I have to tell you something." I knew what he was going to say. I braced myself against my bed as he looked at me and said "I'm dating Quinn. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I know that I also just didn't know what to say to you. I'm sorry Rachel, I hope you understand." Understand. How am I supposed to understand?

I stand up and walk away from him. "How long have you two been dating?" I ask. Not wanting to hear the answer. "A couple of weeks. After the football game really." I turn to look at him. "And you thought not telling me was best?" I say feeling angry. "Is there a reason that you are so afraid to be honest with me Finn?" He stands up and walks over to me. "Rach…" I put my hand to his mouth. "Don't. Just don't call me that. You don't have a right to call me that anymore." "I'm sorry Rachel. I really am. It's just I don't know what's going to happen with me and Quinn but I have to find out. Maybe that's why things didn't work out with us."

I step back banging into my dresser and knocking over my picture frame of Finn and I at regionals. "Stop. I don't want to stand here and hear you tell me that we didn't work out because you are in love with her. Just stop." I beg him. "Rach…el…he says, I didn't say that. I mean. I don't know what I mean anymore. I'm not good at this, you know that." I can feel my tears welling up in my eyes and I don't want to cry. Not tonight. "Well you sure are good at breaking my heart Finn Hudson!"

I turn my back to him and I can see him in my mirror looking at the ground. He looks up and says to me firmly, "I'm wasn't the one kissing people while we were still dating , so lets not start keeping score of who breaks more hearts Rachel." He turns to walk away and I grab the picture off the dresser. Looking at our faces, so happy together. "Next time you decide to be honest with me Finn, just save it! I don't need your honesty and frankly I don't need you." He stops walking and stares at me. "That's great Rachel. I'm glad we had this talk. I'm going back downstairs to be with my girlfriend."

I didn't mean to throw it, but I did. I felt the frame leave my hand and I saw it smash just beside his arm when it crashed into the door. "I hate you Finn Hudson." I scream at him as he turns and walks out my bedroom door. Forever crushing my heart. Because I could never really hate him. I love him so much. But I want to hate him. I want to convince myself that I can hate him right now. And I fall to the floor in tears.

It wasn't long before Sam came and found me and brought me back downstairs, I was so thankful that he did. I am so lucky to have him as a friend. Noah looked completely broken when I walked over to him. He asked me if I was ok and I hugged him. I leaned over to his ear and said "No worries, I've got great aim. He'll be picking glass out of his hair for a couple of days." He looks at me and says "You kick ass Berry!" And I do. I'm a strong girl. And I'm going to be ok with or without Finn Hudson.

I turn and look for Blaine because I really could enjoy singing right now. And I see Finn and Quinn sitting on the sofa. Quinn is smirking at me and Finn looks absolutely miserable. Good. I grab Blaine by the hand and he smiles at me. "Bout time Rachel Berry the star showed up. I thought I was going to have to shine up here all by myself." "And miss out on singing, don't count on it." I shout.

And sing we did. I sang my heart out and I meant it when I sang my part. "I still love you, but now I think it's time I live my life on my own, I guess it's just what I must do." And as I sang, I looked at Finn and he was watching me sing, and I knew that no matter what happens there will always be something between us. A connection. Something I could never break, and he's someone I could never hate. But for now, I have to live my life on my own.

**Rachel POV**

I am NEVER drinking again! My head is killing me. And how did I even get in my bedroom? I swear to God if Noah undressed me in any way, shape, or form I am going to have words with him! Beside me my phone started blaring "Don't stop believing" and I sit straight up in bed, regretting it immediately. "oooooowwwwwww" I yell. I reach out and grab the phone and answer it to get the sound to stop.

"Hello…" "Rachel, it's Blaine. Are you alive?" How does he sound so chirpy right now! He was just as drunk as I was last night! "Um yeah Blaine, I guess I'm alive!" "Great, Kurt and I are on our way over to help you clean up. We thought you might want to go grab a coffee or something." "Wonderful, thank you. I don't even want to know what my basement looks like right now." "Ok we will be over in ten. See ya soon girl!"

I step out of bed and look into the mirror. Oh my God. My hair is standing on end and my face has makeup smeared down my cheeks. Wow. 'Finn must have really wanted some of this last night', I say to myself while rolling my eyes in the mirror. I quickly get dressed and start to walk out the door when I see the photo frame smashed on the floor. I frown remembering Finn's face as I threw it at him. I pick up the picture and smile. Finn's arm is around me and I am smiling up at him. We were so happy when this was taken. I sigh and walk over to my pillow placing the picture underneath.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rings and I answer it and see Blaine smiling at me. "Hey there Sunshine! You want coffee or clean up first." "Definitely coffee." I say quickly. I grab my jacket and head out the door. I jump in the back of the car and lean up and kiss Kurt on the cheek. "Hey there Kurt, how's your head?" He laughs. "Oh sweetheart I wasn't drinking last night. It was too precious watching you and Blaine raging on your own."

We drive to the coffee shop while playing all our favorite songs on the radio as we sing loudly. Riding around with Blaine and Kurt is always one of my favorite things to do. Music is in our souls and we love singing together. As we walk into the coffee shop Kurt leans over to me, "So Diva, what's on the menu for today?" he says smiling at me. "I don't know. I guess I need to figure out how to burn out my eyes every time I have to see Finn with Quinn." Kurt frowns.

"So I didn't misinterpret that last night?" "Nope, he came upstairs to tell me himself. He's dating Quinn again." Kurt scoffs. "Carole will be really upset with him when she finds out. Quinn hasn't exactly made a good impression on her." I smile. I'm happy that Carole and I were always on good terms. It was like having a mom for the first time. When Finn and I first broke up I was just as upset at losing her as I was him. But Kurt made sure to bring me over to the house when Finn wasn't there and Carole and I would bake up some cookies and just talk like girlfriends. He really is lucky to have such a wonderful family.

"Speaking of Carole, she wanted to know if you need help getting a dress for prom. She didn't think your dads would know where to shop at for them." I frown. Prom. I hadn't thought about prom. "Oh. I'm not sure I'm going to prom anymore. I don't think I can handle seeing THEM there." "Well no one should miss prom Rachel, especially because of a boy." He's right I know. But I just hadn't thought about prom yet. And I don't know how I feel about it. "If you decide you want to go, just let me know. Carole and I would really enjoy a mall day with you anyway."

I frown. I really should be happy. I have amazing friends, a good life, dads who love me. I should stop being so darn depressing. "Hey, look at this in a good way." Blaine looks over at me saying. "You get time away from Finn to work on you, and he gets time to grow up. Apparently he really needs that." He laughs. "Thank you, I'm really happy you both decided to wake me up this morning." Kurt stares at me. "You just want our help cleaning up that wreck of a basement don't you?" "You have no idea Kurt….no idea. But does anyone know how I got in my bed with my pajamas on?" Kurt and Blaine just look at each other. "Um, you don't want to know Rachel, you really don't want to know!"

**Finn POV**

What a freaking night. I guess I should have realized that I couldn't keep this Quinn thing quiet for long. Of course it would be Puck who would bring it all crashing down. The guy just can't stop fucking with my life! But I knew eventually I was going to have to talk to Rachel. She pretty much took it how I expected she would. She got angry, she looked like she was going to cry, and she yelled at me. What I didn't expect was the picture frame she almost hit me in the face with. I forget that for someone as small as Rachel, she has a lot of spunk. I found glass in my shirt when I put it in the dirty hamper this morning. She really has a good arm for a girl.

I reach in my pocket and feel the object settle in my fingers. I shouldn't have taken it. She was standing with her back to me when I saw it on laying on the floor by her bed. I look down at my hand still balled into a fist and slowly open my fingers. It's shining from the light coming in from the window and I feel guilty for even having it. And it's weird to see my name staring up at me from my hand instead of sitting in the crook of her neck.

I was so proud the first day she showed me the necklace. I was honored that she wanted to wear my name so proudly. Quinn would never wear my name from her neck. She is always telling me that she doesn't need to announce her feelings for me in such a stupid way. I never saw it as stupid. It was sweet. And now here I am, sitting in the basement with a stolen necklace in my hand. It's not like she can wear it anymore anyway. It would be pretty stupid for her to wear my name on her neck when we are not together. I think Quinn would get pretty upset if she did so really I am saving her from having to see it anymore.

A part of me wants to see it on her neck again, hopes that she will wear it again. But then I remember that I am with Quinn now and it's wrong to think like that. It's not fair to my relationship with Quinn to still want my ex-girlfriend. Do I? Still want her? If I am being honest, I really do. It is so hard for me to see her and not want to take her in my arms and kiss her until everything is ok again. To pretend like nothing ever happened. That I never went to that motel room with Santana, that she never kissed Puck, that we didn't break up and ruin the best thing that had ever happened to me. GOD! I need to stop acting like a girl. I have one of the hottest girls in school on my arm now. That has to be enough. I can get over Rachel. I am over her. Right?

I hear someone open the door to the basement and I quickly shove the necklace back into my pocket as Kurt comes down the stairs. "Oh there you are." He says. "Yup, here I am." I respond. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. "So. Quinn?" He says. "Not you too. Seriously Kurt I don't want to talk about it. Did Rachel send you to talk to me about her?" Kurt looks offended. "I'll have you know that Rachel did not send me anywhere near you. Why are you so rude anymore?" Excuse me, I'm rude. What is wrong with him?

"So now I'm the one who is rude. Really? Because I dared to date a girl who isn't Rachel Berry?" I really shouldn't be yelling at him. He didn't do anything. But I'm angry. I'm angry that nothing is going the way I want it to. "No one said you had to date Rachel, Finn. But did you really have to go back to Quinn after everything she did to you?" "It's called forgiveness Kurt. Try it sometime." I say it a little harsher than I want to. "Oh that is rich Finn Hudson. The one thing you WON'T give to Rachel you so blindly give away to Quinn." I stand up and start to walk up the stairs. I don't need to listen to this crap. No one gets to tell me who I can and can't forgive.

"I didn't do anything wrong. So you can stop hounding me about it Kurt." He looks upset. I can tell he is because he hates it when I yell at him. "Just because all of a sudden everyone thinks it's better for me to date Rachel, then I should? Last year you all thought I was insane for dating her. What the hell makes her right and me wrong now?" "No one said you are wrong and she is right Finn. But you guys were happy together. Everyone could see that. And Rachel is different now. She wants to be part of the team. She's a friend to everyone. I'd like to think that was your influence." He smiles at me.

"Yeah well she's got great friends. And sometimes she kisses those friends. And sometimes it's when she has a boyfriend. So really I don't know what kind of influence I was on her but it seems like it was a pretty crappy one if you ask me." I don't mean to take all this out on him but I can't help it. I just want everyone to leave me alone. Stop questioning every little decision I make like it's the wrong one. I walk up the stairs and I hear Kurt shout up at me. "She still loves you." I stop and look at him. I sigh. And then continue up the stairs and I hear him yell. "You still love her too Finn!"

And I think that I really still do. But maybe it's just not enough.

* * *

Stacy - Gleefully-Finchel

Hope you guys are liking it. :)

.com/


	5. Chapter 5 Sexy

**Rachel POV**

Monday morning came faster than I would have liked. I knew that I was going to have to face Quinn sooner rather than later because our bi-weekly celibacy club meeting was before school. I slowly walked into the room and saw her sitting at the table and quickly took the seat at the opposite table. I didn't want to seem like I was afraid of her. I wanted to go up against her face to face. She looked up as I sat down and she smirked at me.

"I see you didn't die after your party, but I'm surprised to even see you upright after Saturday night." She laughed. "I can assure you that I am just fine, thank you Quinn for your concern." I respond curtly showing her that she is not going to get to me today. "Oh I'm not concerned, I'm actually a little disappointed actually. I was hoping for a special Rachel free day." I can see other people filing into the classroom so I say quickly, "Oh don't worry sweetie, I would never allow that."

I watched her during the meeting. It was hard not to. She kept staring my way and grinning. She was writing in her notepad and from where I was sitting I could see her writing Finn's name with hearts across the top of the page. Wonderful. I decided to focus my attention on our guidance counselor instead and hoped for the end of the meeting to come soon.

As everyone was filing out of the classroom, Quinn and I were the last two left and we seemed to be in a battle to see who would be the last one to leave the room. "So Rachel, it's a shame you won't be attending the prom. I was so hoping you would get to see how happy Finn is when he and I are crowned prom king and queen." I roll my eyes. "Oh I wouldn't miss that for the world Quinn. I didn't realize you could still pull that many votes seeing as you are no longer head cheerleader." I see her flinch. I don't even know what I am saying. I don't have any intention of going to the prom.

"Oh but don't you see Rachel, with Finn on my arm, I don't have to be head cheerleader. With Finn by my side, I am guaranteed to win." Well that isn't a surprise. Quinn Fabray using Finn to make her rise to the top. That plot was so last year. "Well I wish you all the luck in the world with that Quinn. Really I do." I stand up quickly deciding that being in the room is actually the last thing I want anymore. "Don't worry midget, luck isn't really necessary. I have Finn." She smirks. "Oh I'm sorry, does that still sting." She walks over and stands in front of the door.

I try and stand taller, I hate being shorter than everyone. I am not going to let her intimidate me. "I think I will be just fine Quinn. Unlike you, I don't need a man to get where I want in life. I have enough confidence in myself to stand on my own." And with that I turn and walk out the door. Quinn still standing there with her mouth open, watching me leave.

**Finn POV**

I can't believe we have to attend sex ed. Are they serious? I thought they banned these things in school. But here I am sitting in a classroom and Holly Holliday is standing in the front of the classroom holding up a condom. "Ok boys and girls, let's talk about safe sex." She starts saying. I look around and see a lot of people giggling as she holds up a cucumber. Wait. What? What the hell do cucumbers have to do with sex? Oh my God what is going on? I turn and see Quinn looking at me. She is smiling at me as Miss Holliday starts talking about the way to put a condom on a male.

I really want to get out of this classroom. "Ok class, lets talk about myths of sex. Who knows one?" She looks around the classroom and I see a couple of kids put up their hands. "Is it true that you can't get pregnant if you pull out right before…" WHAT? Are they really asking these questions in here. I put my head down on the desk. "No kids that's false, that's why you need to wear your rain coat kiddies. Who has another one?" I hear Puck shout out behind me, "Is it true that you can get your girlfriend pregnant by um… arriving early to the party while in a hot tub?"

I turn around and look at him. What the hell man! He looks at me and winks. Asshole! "Oh my no, that's completely false. Hot water kills off the sperm so they can't just swim up there. Goodness. Besides you have to acutally have sex for that kids." I look to my side and see Quinn staring up at the ceiling. She is refusing to look at me and honestly, it kinda bugs me that she still hasn't apologized for that. Even if I was a bit dubious to believe it to begin with.

But she wouldn't do something like that now right? I look at her again and she looks over at me. "What Finn? He's just being an ass. Stop staring at me like that. That was last year." Yeah, last year. Last year when you had sex with Puck and pretended I impregnated you so that I would raise your baby. Yeah _that_ last year. I turn back to the front of the classroom. Suddenly I'm in a terrible mood. I got over this, why is it bugging me now? Obviously I forgave Quinn or I wouldn't be dating her again, right?

"Now kids, you do want to practice safe sex, but I want you to remember that sex is a very serious thing. There are a lot of emotions involved when deciding to have sex with another person. You should never go into it lightly. It can have some serious consequences." Miss Holliday is still talking but all I hear is a buzzing in my ears. A lot of emotions, serious consequences. I look at Quinn again and she looks like she is going to cry. I see her look back towards Puck and he is staring at her intently.

What did I expect? They actually have a baby together. A real life human that they gave away. And she did have sex with Puck. And that means there were a lot of emotions involved. Wait that can't be right. I had sex with Santana. I don't remember a hell of a lot of emotions involved in having sex with her. Well unless you consider me crying into my bed sheets afterwards, feeling like I had totally fucked up my life, a lot of emotions. Oh. I guess maybe that's what she means.

"Once you have sex with someone, you can't take it back." Miss Holliday continues. "And every time you have sex with someone, you are having sex with everyone they have ever had sex with." Wait. WHAT? Oh dear Lord. Hasn't Santana slept with like the entire football team, including Puck. Meaning I would have had sex with…OH GOD! This class is crap. It's like a horror flick and they are trying to destroy every teenage guys desire to have sex.

Well maybe that's taking it a bit too far. I mean it's not like I don't want to have sex EVER again. But maybe I should make sure it's what I really want first. Suddenly, a memory of Rachel crosses my mind. She's laying on my bed, looking up at me and I am sliding my hand under her shirt. Shit. That's not right. I should have seen Quinn. I really should have seen Quinn. Rachel sure didn't ever seem like she wanted to have sex with me. I even remember her telling me she wanted to wait until she was 25. I guess she must have already been to this class.

But I guess I kinda get why she was so reluctant to have sex with me. Maybe Rachel wasn't being a prude. Maybe she was just being careful. Maybe she just wanted to be sure, because you can't take it back once you do 'it'. Then again, maybe she just didn't want to sleep with Santanta. Hmm. Rachel and Santana. Yeaaaah. Wait. What? Stop. I think I have had enough of sex ed today.

**Rachel POV**

I'm walking out of school when I see Noah getting into his truck. He opens the door when he sees me. "Hey Beautiful, do you need a ride home?" "Thank you Noah that would be lovely." I smile. Hopping into the passenger seat he looks over at me and asks "Something bothering you, you look sad?" "It's nothing really. Just had a conversation with Quinn today that was annoying and unnecessary." I roll my eyes and look out the window.

"I told you to avoid her. I know Q, she is going to prey on every weakness you have. She's like a lion and you are her kill. Just stay away from her for now until this thing dies down." "Noah, I have celibacy club with her. It's not like I can just pretend she isn't there." He laughs. "Yeah she's kinda hard to ignore when she wants to be seen." I know he's always had a thing for Quinn. They do have a baby together, and it was very hard for him when she all of a sudden lost interest in him at the start of school this year. I think a part of Noah will always love Quinn.

"You want some support for the next one?" I look at him. "What? Like you coming with me? To celibacy club?" I stare at him and the next thing I know I am snorting and laughing until I feel the truck pull off the side of the road. "HEY! It's not funny." He says seriously. "I haven't exactly been jumping on the sex wagon since Q, so it's not like it's a stretch for me to attend a meeting with you. Besides, I think she will lay off of you if I'm there by your side." I reach over and hug him. "Thank you Noah, you mean so much to me.

Two days later I am standing by my locker waiting for Noah to come out of Spanish class. I'm not looking forward to this meeting. Even with Noah by my side, the thought of seeing Quinn has made my stomach queasy. I've been doing my best to avoid her, but she always seems to find me so that she can make a smart comment to me behind my back as I'm getting my books together at my locker, or washing my hands in the bathroom. For someone who already has my ex-boyfriend and is apparently "so happy" you would think she would find better things to do than harass me.

"Earth to Rachel." I snap out of my thoughts and see Noah standing in front of me. "You ready to do this thing?" he laughs and holds his arm out. "I was born ready," I giggle and take his arm. We walk into the room and I see that Quinn is not there yet. Maybe I'll get lucky and she won't come today. Wait, what if she isn't coming because she is no longer celibate. Oh God, what if she and Finn are having sex now. I sit down and start to worry about all the possible places that Quinn could be with Finn right now having sex when she walks in the room and slams her books down on the table. "What the hell are you doing here, Puck?" "Nice to see you too, Q. I just thought this sounded like a nice club to join. No chance of getting anyone pregnant in here!"

She pushes out her chair and drops into her seat but keeps the frown on her face. "So class, today we are going to talk about the importance of waiting to have sex." Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell begins. "Finding the right person is never easy. And sometimes the one we think is right turns out to be completely wrong for us." She is staring off into space and seems to have lost track of what she was saying. "Well for some of us that's not an easy thing." Quinn starts to say. "Unless you're Rachel of course, it's not like anyone actually wants to have sex with her so she doesn't even have to make a choice." I can't believe she is being so ridiculous. I roll my eyes and look away from her. "With me it's so hard because my boyfriend wants to get with me every chance he gets. It's so hard to remain on the celibate path, Mrs. H"

I feel sick. Finn is trying to have sex with Quinn. Finn. Sex. Quinn. The room is spinning. Beside me, Noah notices my discomfort and speaks up. "Hey lay off Rachel, Q. I mean she's had plenty of chances to have sex. Hell I can't count the times I tried to get with her." I slap him on the arm. "Noah! Not the place!" "Just saying, you had plenty of times with me you could have given it up and you said no, every time. So you seem to have a pretty firm grip on taking this stuff seriously." I look around and I see people are staring at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Um. Look it's not like I don't want to have sex." Mrs. H starts to get nervous. "It's just I really want to be sure before I do it. I want to know that I am in love with the boy and that he loves me. I want to know that my first time meant something other than just a good time. I don't think there is anything wrong with that." The kids are sitting up in their chair looking at me intently. "How will you know when it's the right time?" One of the girls in the back asks. Quinn is looking at me with fire in her eyes.

"I don't know really. I mean, I guess I won't know until I get there. I'm not saying that I have never come close to having sex. Because I have." I look over at Quinn and she looks angry. I hold her stare as I continue. "And I loved the boy with all my heart and soul. And I KNOW that he loved me. But we weren't ready. It just didn't feel like the right time. So I guess when it is the right time, I'll know." I smile over at Noah and he nods at me.

"Well thankfully you won't get the chance to find out with Finn. I'll be sure of that." Quinn whispers so that just I can hear her. I look away from her. Noah reaches out and pats me on the arm. "You'll get your right time one day, babe. Don't let her bother you." He smiles. He's right. One day I will find myself ready to take that step with a boy. I still secretly hope that it will be with Finn. But I'm proud that I didn't rush into things with him. That I am saving myself for the right time. Because when the time comes, it will be really special. And it WON'T end with me getting pregnant like Quinn did!

**Finn POV**

Ok I'm not even going to lie, I know that things confuse me easily, but right now Quinn, Puck, and Rachel are on stage singing a song called "Afternoon Delight". Now I know there are pictures of pie on the screen behind them and I really like pie and everything. But, somehow I don't think that is what this song is about. This is the celibacy club singing right? I didn't walk into some alternate universe? Because I'm pretty sure they are singing about having sex in the afternoon.

I can see Puck is really getting into this song which pretty much confirms to me he knows exactly what he is singing about because really, sex in the afternoon is like candy to Puck. But what are Quinn and Rachel doing? They don't seriously think you sneak off for some heavenly pie do they? Maybe this is why I never got to 3rd base with either of them. Girls are really confusing to me.

Like right now, Quinn keeps smiling at me and I try and smile back. I mean I want to. But it's really hard when all I can see is Rachel. They are wearing the most ridiculous dresses but on Rachel it just looks perfect. She smiles at me a couple of times and I smile back almost involuntarily. Even when she is singing this completely stupid song, she sounds amazing. Almost mesmerizing. I have no other way of describing her. Quinn must have realized that I was watching Rachel because I see her look over to her left and frown at the girl. I really need to stop being such an idiot.

I look over to my right and I see Sam smiling at Rachel. I kinda wonder if maybe they aren't more than friends. It rubs me the wrong way that he and Rachel got so close after we broke up. He always did want everything I had. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted Rachel too. He sees me staring at him and he makes a face at me and shrugs his shoulders. "What?" he whispers. "Nothing man, just nothing." I say. I turn back to the song in front of me. Why am I acting jealous? I'm with Quinn now. I really have to let this Rachel thing go. It can't be healthy for me.

Rachel is spinning around in a circle and I can't help but think she looks so beautiful and innocent. Crap. I just told myself to focus on Quinn. I look over and I see Quinn looking at Puck singing her lines. It's almost like she is looking at him the way I look at Rachel for a moment, but then she narrows her eyes and looks back out into the auditorium. She smiles at me again and winks.

I want it to mean something to me. You know, when I smile at her. I want it to feel like smiling at her is the most important thing I do in my day. I used to feel that way when I was with Rachel. It's like I didn't feel like my day was complete until I saw her. Until she looked at me and I felt my heart explode. Only then did everything make sense to me. My world was on fire and looking into her eyes made me feel something. It made me feel safe. I think that is why when she told me about kissing Puck that I got so lost. Because I couldn't look into her eyes anymore. And I lost that piece of me that held me together. That held me in place. And I haven't felt safe since.

I don't have that with Quinn, but I think maybe that's ok. Because then she can't pull it out from under me either. At least with Quinn, I feel in control. With Rachel, I never felt in control. It's not like she was in control really either. I mean she is a controllist or whatever she said. But she didn't really have control around me either. It's like we gave up so much to each other that the other person held the final piece of our heart. And when we were apart, it was hard to feel complete. Even now I still feel so lost. And I think it's because I never got back that part of me from Rachel.

I guess I don't mind if she keeps it, because I can tell I still have hers. As much as I can't look her in the eyes like I did before, I can tell she avoids my gaze as well. So if I don't get that part back from her, it's not like I can give it to anyone else and then it's kinda like I'm still safe. Right? Because Quinn can't hurt me if Rachel still has my heart. God I kinda wish I could go back to a time when the only thing I was worried about is whether or not my guy would get killed in Halo. When did everything become so damn confusing?

**Finn POV**

When Rachel approached me about listening to her song she had written, I probably should have said no. I didn't even think she was still talking to me based on the fact that the last time I saw her she threw a picture frame at my head. Suddenly out of the blue she approaches me about her song and I wanted to say no, but I am the one who encouraged her to write and somehow I feel like I should be the one to get to hear it first. I am the co-captain still. I mean that should matter right? But honestly, I guess I still selfishly claim Rachel as mine. I can't actually be with her right now, but I don't exactly want to let her go yet either. I know that's wrong of me. But I can't help it. I still need her in some way.

"Ok Finn, I've worked very hard on this song. I'm so excited for you to hear it." She is grinning from ear to ear and I am really happy to see her so excited for a change. Maybe telling her to do this was exactly what she needed. I sit down and I watch her sing. Again, it's so easy to get lost in her voice. I'm staring at her for a moment and I realize I haven't listened to a word she said so I try and focus.

"Sometimes you get lost in my mess, but when schoolgirl pigtails won't do" Mmmm. Pigtails. I remember that time she showed up to school dressed like Britney Spears. She looked hot! Crap. Focus Hudson. "My headband…." Wait. What the hell? Is she singing about her headbands. Oh no. Somehow I can't see New Directions belting this number out on stage. Oh this is getting bad. What is this crap, Rachel. Ok I need to stop her. How do I say this without hurting her feelings?

"Wait a minute, uh Rachel, is this song about your headband?" She stops and looks at me. "Yes….it sucks doesn't it?" "YES, I mean, it's not good." Crap she looks sad now. "Look Rachel, you gotta write about something that matters to you. Something that means a lot to you. I don't think a headband is going to be good enough to win Regionals." I try and smile at her, to let her know I still believe in her.

"You're right Finn, God I'm so bad at this. I tried to write a good song. I was up all night trying to come up with something to write about. I even asked Sam and Noah. But all they could come up with was songs about Eggos and fishing! I can't work with that Finn!" She is getting anxious and I need to calm her down before she explodes. "Rachel, calm down. It will come to you. I know you. You just need to give it time. But you can do this. I believe in you." And I really do.

"Thank you Finn. That really means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me." Ok this is getting too serious. Gotta stop this. "Ok so Rach, you just gotta focus, it will come to you." She looks down to the ground and then back up at me. "Finn," She hesitates but then looks right at me and says "Come here." Uh what? This can't be good. Need to leave. "Uh Ok." But I find myself walking towards her. And then she does something I never expected. She hugs me. And it wasn't just a hug. It was a moment. I held on to her like my life depended on it. And I felt a wall come crashing down inside my heart. And just like that, it was over. And she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Whaa..What was that for?" I ask her. "I felt like we just needed something to break the tension. I'm sorry for throwing a picture frame at your head. I shouldn't have done that." "Yeah you did kind of scare me for a minute." I laugh. "But seriously Finn, if we are going to win Nationals, and I want to win Finn, more than anything, but if we are going to win, we need to put our drama behind us. We need to be a team. And you and I need to be ok."

She's right, again. We aren't going to win if we are fighting. We need to be better than everyone else. Rachel and I. Finn and Rachel. It was always us against the world. And for us to win, we need to be that again. "Ok Rach, I think I can do that. For the team, I mean of course." "Of course" she echoes. "Thank you, for believing in me Finn. It really does make a difference." She starts to leave the room but I yell after her. "Hey it's no big deal. After all, you believed in me first." And then she is gone. And I am left alone standing in the middle of the room, thinking of her.

**Finn POV**

I promised I would meet Quinn after school at her house because her parents are working late and she needed to give me something. I have no idea what she is talking about but I head over to her house. I knock on the door and she answers it wearing what I can only describe as see through. I think it's pajamas but anymore I never know what girls wear outside of the house. "Hey." I say looking at her. She grabs my hand and pulls me into her home and up the stairs to her room. Ok. I guess we aren't talking today. Good. I really didn't feel like talking to her anyway.

She pulls me onto the bed and I'm kind of surprised at how quickly she is kissing me. "Uh Quinn, hey, hi. How are you?" She kisses me again and I'm really not in the mood for this right now. It's been a long day and I can still feel Rachel on my fingers from our hug earlier. She is kissing my neck when she stops. "Is that strawberries I smell on your shirt?" Uh oh. "Uh I don't know. Maybe my mom is using a new detergent." I lie. "No I smell strawberry. It's a shampoo and the only person I know who lathers herself in strawberry shampoo should NOT be anywhere near your clothes." She looks pissed.

"It's no big deal. Really. I was just listening to her song she is writing and she hugged me. That's all Quinn." "Why the hell were you doing anything with her? I thought we talked about this. You are to stay away from her. If we are going to win prom king and queen you can't be seen with her." Great here we go again with the prom crap. I am seriously sick and tired of hearing about this every second of every day we spend together.

"Yeah I get it. Don't worry, no one saw us together if that's what you are worried about." It obviously isn't because she sits up immediately. "I want you to stop talking to her. God, what do I have to do to get this into that idiotic brain of yours. Rachel Berry is off limits!" "Quinn that's really not fair. I don't tell you who you can be friends with." She rounds on me quickly. "I swear to God Finn, if you embarrass me like you did last year by making out with that trollop while we are together, you are going to regret it."

Woah. I didn't know she knew about that. "Oh you didn't think I knew about your little fling with that bitch last year. I knew! But I was the bigger person because I knew you would straighten yourself out and realize what a mistake she was. I just didn't know it would take you so freaking LONG!" "Hey can you just stop. Seriously. You're making me uncomfortable here just yelling at me the whole time." And I really am tired of her talking so much trash about Rachel. If Rachel hadn't kissed Puck I wouldn't even be here right now. Wait. Really? Is that true? Why am I even here? Crap. Stop thinking. Just kiss her and make her and your idiotic brain shut up.

And I do. And it works for a while. And then she looks at me. "I want to give you something Finn." Uh ok. I guess I like presents. "Ok. Where is it? Do you need to go get it?" I look around the room. "No silly, it's me. I want to give you me. I want to have sex with you now." Woah, WHAT? "Uh like right now. You want to have sex now." Do I want to have sex now? I'm not sure. I mean yeah it would be kinda awesome to have sex with Quinn Fabray. I wanted to all last year. "Yes Finn, now. And then we can put all this ugliness behind us and focus on prom."

_Prom. Sex. Quinn. Rachel. Santana. The motel. You can't take it back._ All of these thoughts are running through my head and I'm just staring at her. "Say something Finn. Do something, surely you know how to have sex. We aren't going to have more mailman issues are we? Can you just grow up or something." I jump off the bed. I'm definitely not ready to take this step with Quinn. "I uh, forgot, I gotta go help my mom with something." "Wait, what? You are turning down sex with ME, right now. Get back in this bed Finn!" "I just can't Quinn. Not right now. I'm sorry. I mean we can totally do this another time, just I can't right now."

And I quickly leave her lying in the bed. And I feel like my feet can't get me to my car fast enough. What am I doing? Did I just turn down sex with one of the hottest girls in school? I really did. And somehow I don't regret it. What does that even mean?


	6. Chapter 6 Original Song

**Rachel POV**

I don't know why I am having so much trouble writing a song. It's not like I don't have a ton of things in my life that I could write about that cause me pain. I was raised by two gay dads, my mother didn't want me and adopted Quinn's baby instead, Finn and I broke up…No. I don't want to write about Finn. It's too painful. I don't even think I would be able to put how I feel in words about him. No, stick to something else. Well, lets thing….I'm lonely. Perhaps if I had a brother or sister I would be able to talk to someone else. Yes, that's it. I'm an only child and that's real. That's something that means something to me. I can do this.

I see Finn over by his locker and Quinn is walking away from him. I don't talk to him when Quinn is around and frankly he seems to avoid being anywhere near me when she is there. I walk up behind him. "Finn?" He turns around and smiles at me. "Hey Rach." "Hey, would you mind listening to another one of my songs? I've been trying really hard to come up with something that means a lot to me and I think I finally did it." "Sure, you wanna do it now?" he starts walking towards the choir room and turns to look at me. "You coming?"

"Ok Finn, I really went deep for this one just like you told me too. I found something that I feel means something to me and I just wrote how I felt. I hope you like it. Let me know if you think it's too much for you to handle and I'll stop ok?" He looks at me oddly, but smiles and says "Uh ok." And then I sing. I pour my heart and soul into my song about being an only child. And he's smiling at me while I sing so that must be good. As I belt out my last note, I think maybe I found the right amount of pain.

"It's called Only Child" I say once the song is finished. "Yeah, I got that." He frowns. Well maybe it was too much pain. "Look Rachel, I just think you are going for the wrong type of pain. You really are going for the easy stuff. You need to dig deep and find something that really hurts inside." But the only thing that hurts that deeply is losing him. I can't sing about him. It hurts too much. I sit down next to him. "I have the emotions Finn, I just don't know how to go in that deep to bring them out."

"You just have to feel it Rach. Like I do when I hear you sing. It touches something in me and I can feel it." He smiles at me but all I want to do is cry. "The only thing I feel that deeply about is you." I look down at the ground. "Oh." He says. "Um, Rach, I don't know what to say." "If I were to sing a song about my deep emotional pain it would be about you not being able to forgive me and yet taking Quinn back into your life. It would be about the fact that I miss so much about you. That I miss all the wonderful and amazing things that you are." He turns in his seat facing away from me and I can tell he doesn't want to talk about this but I continue because I have to, because I feel like my heart will explode if I don't say it. "It would be about the fact that you can't see that she's just not into you the way that I am." He flinches. I know it's not fair to throw his own words at him, but I need him to see. To remember.

"Rachel, look it's not that I can't forgive you. I can, I mean I think I have. I just can't be with you." I'm crying now without even realizing it. "Why Finn, why can't you be with me. I just don't understand. Why Quinn, why would you be with her when she only wants you so that she can be on top again." He stands up. "That's not true Rachel. Quinn cares about me. And yeah we had our issues last year, but we are moving past those. And I'm sorry that it hurts you. But I just have to do this."

And he turns and walks out of the room as my heart breaks into a million more tiny little pieces. Nothing I say or do is ever right. I just don't understand what he wants from me. I just don't understand.

**Finn POV**

She's not right this time. She's not. Not completely. Quinn cares about me. Sure I have no grand delusions that she truly loves me, but that's ok. Because I don't really love her either. I care about her, I mean she was my first real girlfriend so there are feelings there. But this isn't just about being on top. It's not. I gave up on that popularity thing last year. Sure sometimes it's nice to feel popular, like after winning the big game and having every one want a piece of you. But that fades and you are just left with what is real. With what actually matters.

"Hey Finn dear." I see Quinn walking over to my locker. "Hey, Quinn." "So, what do you say to you and I going tux shopping this weekend." I roll my eyes and groan. Not again. Not with the damn prom. "I thought we agreed not to worry about this prom stuff until after regionals Quinn." I'm not doing this now. We need to focus on winning regionals first. "Yeah I know you want to focus on regionals but really why bother? Rachel is writing some stupid song that is going to be so terrible we aren't going to be able to win anyway. I'd rather focus on something we can win!"

"Come on Quinn, the song will be fine. Just give her time." "Ugh I don't want to talk about Rachel. We need to start our campaign for prom king and queen. We need to plan our campaign party for the weekend after regionals. If we don't start soon Finn, we are never going to get back to where we belong." "Um where do we belong?" She rolls her eyes at me, "On top stupid!" What are we even talking about? "Uh on top of what?" "God Finn, on top of the food chain. On top of the popularity ladder. God you can be so stupid sometimes!"

I lean down and look her in the eye. "That's not all this is about right? You and me. It's not all about this damn prom thing right? I mean if I asked you not to run for prom queen, you wouldn't right." She gasps. "What? Finn Hudson, I have no idea what has gotten in to you but you stop it right now." I turn and walk away from her and I can feel her following behind me. "I mean it Quinn, I'm tired of this prom stuff." "Finn will you just wait a minute."

I turn and look at her. "Fine, if you want me to drop out of the Queen thing, I will." I step back and look at her and she looks like she is about to cry. "No, I wouldn't make you drop out. I'm just saying I don't want us to be all about that." She breathes out, "Thank God because there was no way I was going to drop out!" Well that was nice of her to say. I really don't understand this desire to be on top all the time. Maybe Rachel is right. Maybe that is all this is about for Quinn.

I see Rachel coming out of the classroom in front of my locker and I smile at her as Quinn and I walk past her. She can't be right about this. I mean I guess she could be right. I don't know. There is just too much going on right now to worry about this. I just have to wait until Regionals is over. Then I'm sure I'll think about it. I just don't want to right now.

**Puck POV**

Prom, God how I hate prom. And this Finn and Quinn thing is really starting to get on my nerves. Everywhere I turn there is a picture of one of them on the wall. "Vote Quinn for Prom Queen" "Pick Finn for You King" Pick your nose Hudson. It's completely annoying. I hate this popularity contest. It should be about who does the most for the school, or who is most worthy of being honored by the school. Hell even the hottest bod would work over this popularity crap for me.

I see Rachel come out of class and I walk over and take her books from her. "Hey babe, what's happenin wit you today." "Noah that is completely horrible English." I roll my eyes. She always corrects me but it's kinda cute. "What's up with you today?" "Nothing, just Finn again." More Finn. Great. "What did he do this time sugar?" "Nothing, I just had a heart to heart with him about my song and we ended up talking about him and Quinn. I told him all she wanted him for was to be prom queen. He didn't believe me." She turned and walked to her next class.

I hate seeing Rachel like this. I hate that Finn is being so blinded by Quinn. I know he loves Rachel, he's just so hurt by her that he can't think straight. Anyone can see that Quinn is latching on to the highest ladder she can reach just for this prom thing. Winning that crown is really important to her. Hell her mom has an entire closet devoted to all the crowns her and Quinn have won. She's wanted to be prom queen since I can remember her walking. And right now, Finn is her ticket to making that happen. They are both almost guaranteed to win this prom thing. Hell it's not even a fair fight at this point. They don't even have legitimate competition.

That's it! I'm standing in the middle of the hall grinning like the cat that just ate the mouse. Competition. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. There is no reason that Pretty boy and Barbie should just walk away with the crowns without a fight. They need some competition. Something to liven this place up. Something to give Rachel a reason to keep fighting. Something to wake Finn up from his Rachel sleep. And something to annoy the hell out of Quinn. Now I just gotta get Rachel and Sam to agree to it.

"What are we doing in the choir room on our free period Puckerman?" Sam is sitting in the chair at the back of the room when Rachel and I walk in. "I have an idea I wanted to share with you guys." "Is it for regionals?" Rachel asks confused. "Not exactly." I say. "Sit down, both of you." "I don't like this man, what the hell is this about." Sam looks nervous but he sits down.

"I was thinking today. I know I know, that's where I went wrong. But anyway, Rachel has been down a lot lately." "Hey, I'm trying guys, give me a break" Rachel chimes in. "Babe it's ok, we understand why you have been upset, it's cool. But I think I found a way for everyone to feel better." I pause. "Prom!" They look at each other. "Prom? What the hell is prom going to do for us." Sam asks. "Yeah I'm not even going to prom Noah." Rachel says.

"Oh you're going to prom babe. Cuz you and Sam here are going to be prom king and queen." "UH WHAT?" They both say looking at me with wild expressions. "Are you out of your mind Puckerman. No way we unseat Quinn and Finn. They are already a lock and they haven't even started campaigning yet." Sam stands up and looks like he's ready to bolt from the room. "Exactly my point guys. What better way to show Quinn that she can't get the best of Rachel than to have Rachel beat her at prom queen. And Finn will see Rachel in a whole new light. Everyone wins."

"We need to focus on Regionals Noah" Rachel pleads with me. "Babe, we will. We won't start until after Regionals is over. I already know for a fact that Finn and Quinn are planning their election party for the weekend after regionals. And we are going to crash it! "Why can't you do this man, why do I gotta be prom King." "Duh cuz you are taking Rachel to prom dude!" Sam looks at Rachel. "Uh, I kinda didn't ask her yet" he says quietly. "Oh, well look I just can't do it. That would be too obvious to Finn. He'll never buy it if it's me. It's too been-there-done-that if you know what I mean." Rachel looks at Sam and shrugs. "I think this is insane honestly. You don't have to do this Sam." "I don't mind taking you to prom Rachel. I was going to ask you to go anyway." She looks up at him. "You were?" She smiles. "Yeah, I mean no one should miss their prom." She walks over and hugs him. "Well I guess we are going to prom then Sam."

She turns to me ,"Except you are forgetting one part Noah. There is no way anyone would ever vote _me_ for prom queen." I laugh and walk over between Rachel and Sam putting my arms around them both. "Leave that to me guys. Operation Prom Takedown is officially a go!"

**Quinn POV**

I've had about enough of this Rachel and Finn crap! She is going to ruin any chance I have at winning prom queen if she doesn't stay away from Finn. Just her being around him could be catastrophic to his rep. And I would completely kill him if he messed around with her again like he did last year. How freaking humiliating to have you boyfriend cheat on you not once, not twice, but three fucking times with that dwarf. What is wrong with him?

Well this time I am going to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to put a stop to this 'Finchel' business once and for all. That is why I find myself sitting here in the auditorium waiting for Rachel. I asked her here under the ruse that I wanted to help her write a song. How idiotic is that? I don't give a crap about her stupid song. Why we are even supporting her continued obsession in this matter is beyond me. But I can't just tell everyone that or Finn will get angry and might even break up with me before I have the chance to get my prize.

I need that crown. My mother and her mother and her mother before her were all prom queens. And I intend to follow in that tradition and I don't care who I have to step on to get there! I hear her walk in and I look up at her. She looks confused. Game time Quinn. "Hello Rachel, I'm so glad you could join me today." She smiles, "Uh yeah I gotta say I'm kinda surprised you asked me here but I'm glad you want to help." Silly little girl. This is going to be too easy.

"Well Finn told me you were really getting nowhere with your songs and he thought I might be better suited to write it, with your help of course." She flinched, so I continued. "I think everyone is just concerned that you won't be able to pull this out and no one wants you taking all the weight of our loss on your shoulders." She looks like she is going to cry. And a part of me feels kinda of bad, but I have to keep my eye on the prize. "Oh. Well, I guess I'll take whatever advice you have then. I wish Finn had told me he thought I couldn't do it." Bingo! Right where I want you.

"Oh hunni, I'm sorry, he really didn't want me to tell you that. It just sorta slipped, he knows how fragile you are about everything. He doesn't tell you a lot of stuff because he doesn't think you can handle it." "Oh I see. It's just I was talking to him yesterday and he was very helpful. He didn't seem frustrated at me or worried that I couldn't do it." Oh no you don't. I will not let her turn all this Finn-supporting-her crap on me. I'm done with this.

"Oh Rachel, you really don't know him at all do you? I mean it was just last night when we were in bed talking about…Oh I'm sorry Rachel, I'm sure you don't want to hear about our after sex chatter." Ok so that was kinda low. I mean Finn and I aren't exactly having sex, YET. But it will happen. I'm sure once this regionals crap is over with that we are totally going to do it. I can see from her face she wasn't expecting this. "But, you're in the celibacy club Quinn, I don't understand how you can be having sex too." "Oh I'm quitting that club now obviously. I mean you said it yourself, sooner or later you find the one you love and who loves you back and you just know it's right. Finn and I have that now."

"Oh, uh. Look I don't think I'm really in the mood for songwriting right now." She looks like she is on the verge of a mental breakdown and I realize I have won. "Rachel, you didn't really think that Finn was going to come back to you did you? I mean now that he has me, we can continue with our lives. You were just a distraction from his true dreams Rachel. He and I have talked about how we are going to have children and get married and he's going to work at Burt's tire shop and I'm going to sell houses. It's all so perfect."

I actually feel like vomiting right now. I don't know why. I mean from the way she is looking at me I have completely destroyed her. Maybe it's all this talk about marriage and actually being married to someone who works in a tire shop. Eww. I never did have high aspirations for Finn, but I've realized there is NO way I am going to end up like that! "Somehow that doesn't seem like Finn. I mean he never talked about wanting to work in the tire shop or not continue his education." She is trying to get back on top of this conversation. I won't allow that. "Rachel, stop being so damn delusional. You have no idea what Finn is like now. You need to stop being so damn selfish all the time and just let him go."

She steps back. "You are wrong Quinn, I don't know why Finn feels like he has to settle now, but I know him. And I know he has dreams bigger than what you are trying to tie him down to. You will see, it may not be today or tomorrow, but Finn and I are not over. I won't give up on him even if you already have." Bitch. I can't believe she won't just lie down and take this. What the hell is wrong with her. Last year she would have been crying her eyes out on the floor in front of me. What has happened to Rachel Berry?

"If you don't mind Quinn, I'm going to write this song on my own. I thank you because you have made me realize that I am stronger than I think I am. And I am going to write an amazing song, and you are going to realize that you can't destroy me. You can have your life, you lie, and you fantasy. But you will never have my drive, determination, or passion. And in the end, Finn will see exactly what you are about." She turned and walked away from me and I wanted to scream at her. I feel like she just slapped me in the face. Who the hell does Rachel Berry think she is?

**Finn POV**

I've been trying to talk to Rachel all week about her song. I know that she wrote one because Mr. Schue said that she had the solo and she was going to sing her original song. It's almost like she's avoiding me but I can't understand why. The last time I talked to her I tried to be supportive. To make sure she understood that I still believed in her. I know she can do this. And obviously Mr. Schue did too because he gave her the solo with it. It must be good. But why didn't she show it to me first?

We are on the bus heading to Regionals and I'm really excited because the whole club got together and wrote a song about being on the bottom but not really caring because one day we are going to be somebody. That's exactly how I feel . One day, I'm going to make something out of myself. I'm going to get out of Lima and be somebody. There is no way I am getting trapped in this town because I got someone pregnant and had to get married and work in Burt's tire shop.

I shiver because that's a complete nightmare for me. That's never going to happen. Rachel made me realize that I'm worth more than that. And I am. I'm going to make everyone proud of me. Most of all, I want Rachel to be proud of me, to prove to her that it was right for her to believe in me so much. I turn towards the aisle and I look back at her. She is looking out the window and she is humming. I don't recognize the tune, maybe it's her song.

Quinn nudges me in the stomach, "Hey, when do you want to come over for the party planning?" "What party? Are we having a party for regionals?" I must have said something wrong because she puffs out her lip and pokes me in the side. "God Finn, the prom election party, do you just choose not to listen to me?" Not this again. "Quinn, can we talk about this after regionals, please." She turns towards the window and pouts.

Kurt is singing with Blaine on stage and I'm really impressed at how well he is doing. The song is really sad though. It's reminding me of Rachel. Everything reminds me of Rachel anymore. I look over at her and she's looking down at her lap. She looks deep in thought. Sad. I feel like I want to walk over and scoop her up in my arms and just hug her. But of course I can't do that. It's not fair to her. I'm with Quinn now. I feel like all I do is hurt her anymore.

She looks over at me and I catch her eye. I try to smile at her. To let her know that I am here for her. I feel like I should say so much to her. She smiles back at me and I feel Quinn move beside me. She reaches down and grabs my hand and I see Rachel look down at our hands and then back to the stage. Crap. I look up at Quinn and she is frowning at me. I turn back to Kurt realizing that I really am screwed.

I need to talk to her before she sings. Without Quinn around. I just want her to know I believe in her. She needs to know that. I find her putting on her makeup in front of the mirror. She looks so beautiful with her hair down around her face. I sigh and walk over to her. "Hey Rach, break a leg." I don't know why I said it. It sorta just slipped out. I remember when she said it to me last year when we were getting ready to sing. And I see her look up quickly at me and I realize she is remembering it to. Because I told her I loved her for the first time after that. Idiot. Hudson you truly are an idiot.

"Last time we were here you told me you loved me." Good job Hudson. Totally destroy her before she sings. This was the last thing I wanted to do. "I can't wait to hear your song. I was hoping you would have sang it to me before you showed it to Mr. Schue." "Oh, well, I didn't want to disappoint you again. Besides, I'm pretty sure you and Quinn have been pretty busy with your after school activities to worry about my song." UM What? "Anyway Finn, I don't want to fight with you. Thank you for getting me to write this song. I really do appreciate it. I do hope you will listen to it, because I mean every word of it." She smiles and she walks away from me. I'm still kind of confused and I feel like maybe I have missed something.

I walk over to the side of the stage to watch her sing and she looks so tiny as she steps out in front of the microphone. And she is singing and Iam stunned. Because this song is so beautiful and she really did dig deep to find the emotions inside of her. " Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders" I frown because I never wanted her to feel like she had to do this on her own. If I had been there for her more, supported her better. "Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow" Wow. I'm starting to feel numb because she's singing this to me. It feels like we are the only two left in this entire room and she looks over at me and I'm frozen in this stare with her. "And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair" God, she's killing me. Life isn't fair. It's not fair, because if it was we wouldn't be here right now. We'd still be Finn and Rachel. And my heart wouldn't be breaking. "That finally someone will see how much I care!" I do see it Rachel, I know how much you care. That's never been the problem. I'm just so hurt. I'm so broken. Why can't she see this? "What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?" You've always been good enough. I wish she could see how much higher I place her above everyone else. It's why it hurt so bad when she did what she did. Because to me she is perfect. She doesn't make mistakes like that. And all of a sudden my vision of her came crashing down. It destroyed everything. Because she was different. She is different than everyone else. "But how many times will it take to get it right?" She finishes the song and I smile at her. Because I know right now everything is bad, everything is so confusing. But we will get it right. Somehow. And in that smile to her, I make a silent promise to myself that I won't give up. That we will get it right.

And when I step out on that stage, I know we have won. Because of her. And at the end of our song I pull her in for a hug, because it's what I do. I always seem to find myself standing right next to her. It's always been her and I. And I catch Quinn's eye from the other side of the stage and she looks angry. Because I'm here, on stage, in front of everyone we know and I'm hugging Rachel Berry. But I don't care right now. Because right now, we are winners. Just like we said we would be. Rachel and Finn, co-captains of glee. Co-captains of a winning team. Right now, nothing else matters.

**Rachel POV**

We did it. We won regionals. We get to go on to Nationals. I've never been so excited. I am finally putting all of last year behind me with Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline. "Hey girl, how's our superstar?" Sam comes up from behind me. "Please stop that Sam, it was a wonderful team effort. I'm just so excited that we finally get to go to New York. I can't wait to see all the sights with you and Noah." "Calm down girl, we got lots to do before that. OPT remember?" I look at him confused. "OPT? What?" He leans over and whispers, "Operation Prom Takedown, remember now?" "Oh yes," I giggle. This has to be one of the silliest ideas those boys have ever come up with. There is no way I can beat Quinn Fabray for prom queen. But honestly I'm just so excited that I am going to prom with someone. With Sam. That I will go along with their stupid idea for now.

"Ok Sam, you are starting to sound like Noah. When did you get behind his crazy scheme too?" I take his arm and we walk into the choir room. "When I saw you on stage at regionals. It was in that moment that I realized that you can do whatever you set your mind too. So I'm in it to win it now girl. We are gonna take McKinley by storm you and me." He's so adorable when he's being this ridiculous. "Ok Sam. You and me. Hurricane Samchel here we come." He laughs out loud. "Hurricane Samchel. Oh I love that. We gotta put that on our prom posters. I can see it now," He says putting his hands in the air, "Vote for Hurricane Samchel, taking McKinley by storm." "Ok now you are just getting silly." I say.

The rest of the glee club is already in their seats as we start to move toward ours and sit down in the back of the classroom. I see Finn and Quinn arguing back and forth in front of me and I smile because it was really only a matter of time before that was going to happen. Mr. Schue walks in with a trophy in his hand. I know it's not our trophy because it's too small. He sets in on the piano and starts to talk.

"Congratulations guys, job well done at Regionals. We are going to have our hands full at Nationals with Vocal Adrenaline, but I have faith in each and every one of you. But before we get started on Nationals, I want to take a minute to talk about Regionals." I smile. I'm still so proud of how everyone pulled together for Regionals. We really did win as a team. "I was going to bring in our trophy from Regionals to recognize everyone on a job well done, but someone who wishes to remain anonymous approached me with a better idea." Hmm. What is he talking about? "MVP!" He says. "Our most valuable player. This person thought it would be a good idea to recognize the person who really put themselves on the line to help us win the competition. And I think it's a great idea and something I want to have continue each time we compete. And I completely agree with their choice of MVP for regionals."

I look around the room and everyone is staring forward at Mr. Schue. I wonder who came up with this idea. It was probably Quinn. She probably nominated herself. I roll my eyes and pay attention to the teacher. "So without further delay, our MVP for regionals 2011 is, Miss Rachel Berry." I look around. Wait, is he serious? Did someone really think I was the MVP? I stand up and stumble towards the front of the room. I look up at Mr. Schue and he pulls me in for a hug and hands me the most beautiful star trophy I have ever seen. I'm in shock. I can't believe someone thinks this much of me.

"Wow, I'm speechless." "About damn time." I hear Santana shout across the room. "Shh!" Artie says putting his finger to his lips and looking back at her. "I won't talk long, but I just want to say Thank you, to whoever it was that believed so strongly in me. I've never been more honored in my life. I have always said that being in Glee is what makes me special. But really it's knowing all of you, knowing that you care about me, that you choose me and believe that I am special that makes me special. And I think for now, that's good enough for me." I look up and I see Finn smiling at me and I smile back at him because I'm just so happy that I have this moment. No matter what happens after today, I will always have this. I watch as everyone gets up and comes over to hug me. I try not to but I cry because I'm so moved by how friendly everyone is being to me.

As the group moves back to their seats Noah and Sam stand by my side. "Ok, which one of you was it?" I look at them both. "What do you mean?" Noah says. "Which one of you talked to Mr. Schue? To nominate me?" "It wasn't me." Sam says seriously. "Yeah, me either. I thought it was you dude." "I'm serious guys!" It has to be one of them. No one else would do that for me. "Rachel, I am being serious. I didn't do it. I don't know who did it." They both look pretty serious. We turn and walk back to our seats confused. As I walk past Finn he grabs me by the arm. "Congrats Rachel, you really do deserve it." He smiles at me, that smile that I always feel is reserved just for me, and he lets go of my arm. No, it couldn't be Finn. Could it? I sit down in my chair and look at him. He looks back at me and grins again. Maybe it was Finn. Maybe my song actually meant something to him. Maybe, just maybe, I got something right.

**Stacy – Gleefully Finchel**

**Hope you guys are enjoying. The next chapter is Prom and I've got it all written in my head already. Can't wait for OPT to take effect!**


	7. Chapter 7 Election Day

**Kurt POV**

"So what time do you want to meet up with Rachel at the mall next week for dress shopping Carole?" I have been out all day with Carole and Blaine shopping for our tuxes for prom which is now a week away. "Oh did she finally decide to go?" Carole asks as she gets the bags out of the trunk of the car. "Yes she is going with Sam. He didn't want her to miss her prom and I guess they finally convinced her to go." "Oh I'm so glad. I would have hated for that poor girl to miss out on such an important night in her life." Carole adores Rachel. She was very upset to hear that she and Finn had broken up. "Let's do it on Tuesday. After school. I know of a store that is having a really nice special on gowns and I think I know of the perfect one for her." Blaine grabs the bag from Carole's hands and the three of us walk up the steps to the front door.

"I really hope she still likes pink." Carole is saying as she opens the door. "She looks so pretty when she wears pink. I think it will be perfect." "Who likes pink?" We all turn and see Finn sitting on the couch in the living room with Quinn. "Uh. Um. We are just talking prom dresses Finn. Nothing you need to worry about." I speak up to cover for Carole who is staring at Quinn. "Oh, are you finally going to wear pink to the prom Kurt." Finn says laughing. "Very funny boys." Carole says as she tugs on Blaine to follow her into the kitchen.

"So who is wearing pink Kurt?" Finn asks me again. I turn to Quinn, "So Quinn, what color are you wearing? " dropping the subject quickly. "I'm thinking of wearing a dark blue or a black. I really can't decide. Pastels are definitely out. I wouldn't be caught dead in pink!" She rolls her eyes and looks back down at the paper she is holding. "So, what are you two up to anyway?" I say as I drop down on the couch in between Finn and Quinn. I love messing with these two. No one likes it when Quinn comes over except for me. I enjoy tormenting her with kindness. It really seems to confuse the poor girl.

"Prom thing." Finn says grunting. "We are planning our prom election party." Quinn chimes in. "Ohh how exciting. You must tell me everything." I say leaning over to her. "Oh it is nice to see someone is interested in this." She stares angrily at Finn. "Interested in what?" We hear Blaine ask walking into the room. "They are planning their Election party for prom. Isn't that exciting?" I say to him. "Oh very," he says as he drops down into the chair in front of Quinn. "I love parties."

"Well it's on Saturday, and of course you guys are welcome to come. It's going to be at Santana's because her parents are out of town. We are working on making the decorations and prom posters now." She smiles as she points to the coffee table. In front of me I see posters in different colors with slogans on them. "Vote for Fuinn, there is no other choice" "Don't be a loser, Vote for Fuinn" "Vote 4 Mckinley High's 'It" couple"

"What the hell is a Fuinn. It sounds like something you do when you are choking on food and need to …." Quinn interrupts me. "It's our name. Finn and Quinn. Fuinn. I think it's quite lovely." "I kinda liked Finchel better, sounded like a yummy pastry." I toss at her. She frowns but quickly recovers and continues. "We are having free alcohol at our party." "Which I think is a stupid idea. Why do we have to get everyone drunk to convince them to vote for us." Finn cuts in. "And I hate these slogans. They make us sound like asses Quinn." "She stands up, "Well it's better than what you came up with. I won for you, now you vote for me. Seriously Finn, I don't think you are understanding that this isn't about you at all. It has to be about us. We can't have you get elected and then I don't. It would completely defeat the purpose of this whole thing." Finn stands up and gets in front of her. "What whole thing Quinn? You and me, or you and that crown."

It's getting kind of heated and Blaine and I look at each other and grin. "Ok you two, let's all step back a second. So this party. Is everyone invited I take it?" I ask Quinn directly. "Yes. Well everyone except for Rachel." She shoots a look over at Finn who walks out of the room. "Ugh," She says. "I don't have time for this. Just tell him that I will talk to him in the morning. I need to go make my hair appointment." And with that she turns and walks out the door.

"Wow." Blaine says. "It's worse than you said it was." "I told you, those two are at complete odds. They are prime for the picking right now." He reaches in his jacket and pulls out his cell phone. "So, do you want to call them or should I." I run over and grab the phone from him. "Oh this one is my pleasure." I dial the number and wait for an answer. "You got Puck, talk." "Hey Neanderthal, it's Warbler Central here, we got the intel we need for OPT." I smile at Blaine. They won't know what hit them.

**Puck POV**

"Rachel, you gotta trust me. This is gonna work. We just gotta walk in there like we own the place and let them know that Finn and Quinn aren't the only choice for this thing." Rachel is sitting on the curb outside of Santana's house. She is dressed in leather and looking mighty damn fine! Sam is sitting next to her in all black. Super fly. My plan is simple. We walk in, let people know that there are other alternatives, show Quinn for who she really is, and then get the hell out of there before Quinn kills Rachel. It's going to work. I just gotta keep Rachel calm for a couple of hours. I brought Lauren Zizes along for the ride because I figure if it gets ugly she can protect Rachel. And girl is pretty cool.

"Noah, this is a horrible idea. How does me dressing like THIS, make people want to vote for me?" She looks like she is about to panic. "Hey there chipmunk calm down ok. I'll be by your side the whole time." Sam stands up and reaches his hand out for hers. She gets up and walks over to me. "I swear to god Puckerman if Quinn kills me in there, I will haunt you for the rest of your sad pathetic little life!" Woah girl is scary when she's mad. It's totally hot! "Let's do this damn thing." She says and starts walking towards the house. I hang back with Sam and say "Look, just keep an eye on her. Don't leave her side no matter what happens tonight. I'll try and keep Q away from you guys. Just work the room. Talk to everyone. Make sure that they know you are running for king and queen and you aren't there to buy their vote like Quinn and Finn are doing. You guys gotta be the normal guy. Cool but just like them. They gotta understand you on some level or it's not gonna work. Just be your dorky, awesome selfs." I shove him towards Rachel.

"Dude, you are insane." Lauren says grabbing my arm. "I hope you have more up your sleeve than these idiots marching in telling everyone they aren't popular so vote for them. Cuz that's straight up wack man!" "Look, the problem with Quinn and Finn is that they are popular, but they are not exactly nice to everyone. We need to feed off of that. Make it seem like they are only having this party to buy their vote. If this don't work, don't you worry. I have other avenues to explore ok."

Walking into Santana's house is definitely insane. People are pretty much drunk already and I start to worry that it could work against me. I see Quinn holding court in the living room and Finn is sitting behind her on the sofa drinking a coke and looking like he's been dragged through hell and back. "Now you guys just enjoy all the free stuff you want tonight. As long as you remember who gave it to you and who you are going to cast your vote for on Monday for Prom King and Queen." She walks over to Finn and sits down smiling to herself. She hasn't seen Rachel and Sam patrolling in the next room yet. And I plan to keep it that way.

I walk into the living room and she looks over at me. She frowns. Obviously she didn't expect me to actually show up. "Look what the cat dragged in." She says leaning over to Finn. He looks over at me and shrugs at me. "Hey dude, welcome to hell." Quinn slaps him on the arm. "Would you please act like you are enjoying this. If people think you hate this party they are going to take it out on me and then we are screwed. Would you just get up and mingle right now!" Finn stands up and drags himself into the next room. "Well Q, you outdid yourself. Quite the shindig you got going on here." "Yes well you know how important this is to me." Oh do I ever. I sit down next to her. "Well I'm sure that you are dying with all these people here that you don't usually even spare a 'hello' to on a normal day." She leans over to me, "You have no idea. I swear to God this groveling for votes is killing me. After this prom thing I'm never speaking to any of these people again! I have no idea why Finn likes half these people. Sometimes he is such an idiot. He actually wanted me to get to know these people. Like their names and stuff. Why in the hell would I do that? After Monday they will be of no use to me anyway!" I grin at her. Sweetie, you have no idea what Monday is going to be like for you.

I hear noise coming from the direction that Finn had wandered off to and Quinn stands up and walks towards the noise. Crap. That didn't take long. When I get in the room I hear yelling. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" It's Quinn and she is in Rachel's face. "Back off of her Quinn. She came with me." Sam is saying to her. I see Finn walk over to Rachel. "This isn't you Rachel, you don't even like this prom stuff. Why would you be telling people to vote for you and Sam. I don't get it." "WHAT?" Quinn turns on Finn. "She's telling people what?" "That's right Quinn, Rachel and I are running for prom king and queen. We are giving the school a valid choice besides you and that oaf over there." Finn starts to stomp over to Sam. This could get ugly.

"You really think that you could be prom Queen Rachel? Are you insane? You have lost your mind haven't you. Losing Finn has made you a crazy insane idiot! No one is going to vote for you Rachel. No one cares about you." Rachel steps up in front of Sam and he's still holding on to her for dear life. "Look here Quinn, not everyone wants to be like you. Some of these people, you walk right over them in the halls. Hell you don't even know half of their names. You look past them, just like you always did to me. They don't have to be forced to vote for you. They have the right to a better choice. And Sam and I are it." She's inches from Quinn's face and Quinn is clinching her fists together. I think it's time to end this party.

I race halfway up the staircase in the hall, "Ok guys and girls," I yell. Everyone spins around and looks at me. "Looks like our time at this party has ended. I hope everyone has a happy and safe time tonight, please drink and drive responsibly. I pull the flyers from my pocket and throw them over the stair rail. Papers are flying through the air and people are grabbing at them. Printed on the front of the flyer is a picture of Sam and Rachel with the words "Hurricane Samchel" "That's right ladies and gentlemen, Hurricane Samchel took this party by storm! On Monday, don't give your vote to the person that demands it, give it to the person that deserves it! We out of here!" And with that I turned and walked out of the house with Sam, Rachel, and Lauren following behind. High fiving people as they left. Phase one of Operation OPT is complete!

**Finn POV**

Rachel. Sam. Prom. This thing has been in my head all weekend. Either I've entered an alternate universe or someone is playing a really sick joke on me. I mean I guess I would have been ok if she had gone to prom with Puck almost. It would have been expected. But Sam. It's like a punch in the gut. Who the hell does that dude think he is taking MY Rachel to prom. Ok yeah she isn't exactly mine anymore, but everyone knows she is still in love with me and I still feel like somehow that makes her still mine. I know that's selfish. And maybe I'm more confused than I think I am but I can't help it. It's just how I feel right?

I see Sam at the other end of the hall joking around with Artie and I head over to him. "Hey Dude, you couldn't just leave well enough alone could you? You had to go after Rachel too." I see him turn and I shove him backwards. "What the hell is your problem Finn?" He says as he pushes me back into the locker behind me. "My problem is you wanting everything that I have!" I shout. "Funny, but you don't HAVE Rachel anymore, remember." Who the hell does this guy think he is? "You wanted to be quarterback, you joined Glee, and now you are dating Rachel too. Seems to me you have a problem with taking my stuff." He lunges at me and gets into my face. "First off, you're an asshole, second you weren't even on the team when I got quarterback, third YOU asked me to join Glee, fourth it's none of your damn business what is going on with Rachel and I. I seem to recall YOU broke up with HER." I've had enough of his shit! He steps back and looks at me. "And Finally Finn, you're an asshole. Oh wait, I already said that didn't I." He starts to turn around and I grab him by the jacket and shove him into the lockers.

"Woooah, break it the fuck up you two." I feel arms reach around me and I turn to see Puck grabbing me. "Get off me man." I shrug him off. "Dude seriously, you need to calm the hell down. Whatever this is between the two of you, walk it off. " I push him off me. "I'm sick of everyone telling me to calm down. This is bullshit." I look past Puck and Sam and I can see a crowd of people standing around looking at us. Shit. I definitely don't want to make a scene. And then I see her. Rachel. She is standing by her locker staring at me and she has tears in her eyes and if there was a moment where you feel like the biggest asshole in the world, this was it! I wanted to be swallowed up by the ground and disappear. Anything to avoid seeing the hurt in her eyes at that moment.

"Dude, I get that you are mad. Ok. Just stop acting like a girl because Evans is taking Berry to prom. You are taking Quinn. You don't exactly have a lot of ground here Finn." He has a point, but I'm too angry to care. "I'm done with this crap. I don't have time for it." Sam says as he backs away and walks over towards Rachel. She looks concerned as she fixes the collar of his jacket and she smiles at him before they turn and walk around the corner of the hall together. Fuck! "Listen Finn, you gotta stop this. I know you still care about Rachel, but this is not the way to show it. Sam and Rachel are friends. As far as I know, that's all they are. But you coming in here all Mighty Morphin Power Ranger on his ass is only gonna make things worse."

I roll my eyes because he's right. And I don't want to hear the right thing at this moment. Really I just want to follow Sam back down the hall and kick his ass. I don't want Rachel going to prom with Sam. She isn't supposed to go to prom with anyone. She's supposed to stay home and miss me. Damn. I do sound like an asshole. I am going to prom with Quinn and do I honestly expect Rachel to just sit at home and cry and wish she was with me. Oh God. I look over at Puck. "Dude, I'm fine. Sorry about that. It just hit me wrong. I don't know what my problem is anymore."

He laughs. "Dude I get what you problem is, I just don't understand why you don't." And he turns and walks away from me. Jackass. Of course I see my own damn problem. I just can't do anything about it. I turn to walk back down the hall and I see Quinn standing by my locker. Oh this just gets better and better. "What was all that about Finn?" She says with her arms crossed in front of her. "Nothing, misunderstanding." I say, because really I don't want to get into this crap with her. "That better be all it was about, because while you getting into a fight with Sam is good for our reps considering he's going up against you as prom King. It would destroy us if you were in any way fighting over Rachel and people heard you!" Seriously? She's worried people will overhear? "Well you KNOW how much I wouldn't want to do that!" I say sarcastically. "Just stay calm for the next 4 hours ok. It's almost time for the voting to be over with and then you can go back to sulking like a child for as long as you want." She turns on her heels and walks away from me. I see her turn back and she yells, "You didn't forget to vote yet did you!" Crap! I knew I was supposed to be doing something right now.

**Rachel POV**

"It's ok Rachel. Seriously, I'm fine. He didn't even hit me. He's just being Finn. We told you that this might happen. I mean anyone with a pair of eyes can tell he's still in love with you." I look up at Sam through my tears. Why is Finn so frustrating? One minute he's holding hands with Quinn and the next he's screaming like an idiot at Sam for taking me to prom. I don't know how the hell he expects me to just move on if he won't let me go! Though it's not that I want to move on. I want to believe everything that Sam and Noah tell me about Finn still having feelings for me. I want to believe that he will come back to me and a part of me will always hold out hope for that. But honestly, I just want to be happy for a while. I don't want all this stress and turmoil in my life. I'm trying to focus on Nationals and just enjoying prom. Heck I'm even excited for this whole prom Queen thing. Not that I think I stand a serious chance, but I have my reasons for doing this now and it's given me something to focus on.

"Well as long as he didn't hurt you, I guess it's ok now." I smile up at him. "Please, that lug of an ex of yours wasn't going to hurt me. He's just pissed. It's a guy thing. It will blow over by Glee today. It's just how us dudes blow off steam. I get it, he gets it." Boys are so stupid! Seriously. "Look I gotta get to class. I'll see ya after ok?" I hug him one more time, "Ok Evans. But no more fighting, you hear me?" He chuckles and walks into his class.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me. "Uh Rach, can I talk to you?" Finn. I sigh. I can do this! I turn around and meet his gaze head on. "What Finn? I'm busy right now." I turn and start walking down the hallway. He runs to catch up with me. "Look I wanted to say that I was sorry. For earlier." I don't even look at him. "Don't you think you should be apologizing to the person you were throwing into a locker?" I'm mad at him. I'm not in the mood for his apology. He is being selfish, pig-headed and a total boy! "Would you just stop for a moment. Honestly I'm getting tired just trying to keep up with you." He grabs me by the arm and spins me around to face him. "Fine, you apologized, are you finished?" "Rach please just talk to me. Tell me why you are doing this?" He looks at me and I can see that he is annoyed and confused. "Doing what Finn? Going to prom with Sam?" "No, this whole prom Queen campaign. It's not you Rachel. You hate this stuff."

I grab his arm and direct him to the side of the hall. "Look Finn, you're right. At first when the idea was brought to me I thought it was ridiculous. I honestly only went through with it for Sam. But over the weekend I was thinking and I don't think it's such a bad idea anymore. Being prom queen shouldn't be about how popular you are or who you know. Everyone should get the chance." And I mean it. I really had thought about it all weekend and it wasn't fair that Quinn just got to be prom Queen because she wanted to be. "Finn, since I decided to run for prom queen, four other girls decided to run too. Everyone was too afraid to go up against Quinn that no one even campaigned for it. That's wrong Finn. I'm sorry, I know how much you and Quinn want this, but there is nothing wrong with a little competition. It's good for everyone."

"I guess I get your point Rachel, I was just surprised. When you guys showed up at that party on Saturday it was kinda shocking. Quinn yelled for an hour after you guys left. There were papers all over with Hurricane Samchel on them. She threw them all into the pool and Santana freaked out on her." I laugh but quickly put my hand to my mouth to stop myself. "Hurricane Samchel huh?" He's smiling at me and I smack his arm. "Hey it was pretty good if you ask me. It has a nice ring to it." I giggle and he's laughing too and I realize I'm not really mad at him anymore. "I'll apologize to Sam before Glee ok? You were right, I shouldn't have gone after him." "Thank you Finn, I appreciate that. Sam's a really great guy and he doesn't deserve your hate simply because he's being my friend." He smiles and we start walking to the end of the hall.

"If I'm being honest Finn, I really am doing this to prove something to myself. " I look down at the floor. "What do you have to prove Rachel?" He asks. "I guess I just want to prove that I could do it. To win something, you know. That I was actually worth it." I turn and start walking away from him. "Hey Rach," He calls after me. I turn and look up at him. "You were always worth it." He smiles that adorable half grin and then turns and walks the opposite way down the hall.

**Puck POV**

It's go time. The party on Saturday was a raving success. I was walking to my locker this morning and saw three Hurricane Samchel posters on the wall. None of which I actually put up and someone wrote "Viva La Samchel, destroy Fuinn" on the bathroom stall. Everything was working out even better than I had hoped. With phase 1 complete, it's time to start phase 2. I enter the locker room and see that most of the team is already there. I knew I had to come early because I wanted to do this before Finn came in. This isn't really anything against him. He's a good guy, but this Fuinn crap has got to stop somewhere.

I step up on the bench in the middle of the room. "Yo, attention on the dude with the hawk please!" Everyone stops and looks at me. "We gotta talk mano a mano. I know you guys don't give two shits about this prom stuff. And I get that. But I gotta ask a favor of you. I know most of you guys haven't voted yet because I've been watching the booth like a hawk all day. Here's my thing. Cast your vote for Sam Evans and Rachel Berry. You don't care anyway, just do this one thing for me." "What the hell for Puckerman." Karofsky speaks up. "You dissin on your boy Hudson?" "Looks it's not about Hudson. Not really. And if you feel you need to vote for Finn, by all means do that. But you gotta vote for Berry." "You trying to get laid man?" Azimio yells out. "Fuck off man, it's not about that. The girl deserves to win. If you guys spent less time throwin shit in her face and more time getting to know her you would actually like her." "I don't see the point man, Fabray's hot." Azmio says while the rest of the guys start whooting and pumping their fists. "Yeah I'll give her that. She's hot. And has she ever given any of you the time of day? Didn't think so. Look, you guys slushy that girl almost every chance you get. Surely you've gotten tired of being the stereotypical Lima loser. You got a chance to make a difference in someone's life guys. To do something right for a change. Make up for all the crap you've done." "Whatever." Karofsky says as he turns back to his locker. "Loser."

"I don't give a shit if you cast your vote for Berry and then turn around and throw a damn slushy in her face tomorrow. I'll kick your ass, but that's not the point. All I'm asking is that you do one decent thing in your life for one fucking day." I jump down off the bench and head for the door. As I turn the corner, I see Finn standing against the wall. "Oh hey. I uh didn't know you were here." I say to him. "Yeah, I could tell." He says. "It's nothing personal man. Really it's not." I turn to walk out the door. "I get it man. We're cool." He says as he walks into the locker room. Phase 2 complete. Now for the hardest part of my plan.

It's not like I have anything against Quinn. Well maybe I'm still bitter about the whole we-had-a-baby-and-now-I'm-no-longer-talking-to-you crap but really I'm just tired of who she is trying to be. This isn't the Quinn I know. And she doesn't have the right to own this school or terrorize Rachel Berry. It's gotta stop and this is the only way I know to stop her. Time to face the music Quinn.

I look around the corner and I see Coach Sylvester walk out of her office. I paid Becky $20 bucks to tell her that some of the glee kids were using the auditorium to sing Madonna songs mashed up with Britney Spears and from the way she is running down the hall I can tell she bought it. I won't have long so I quickly run to her office door. I'm not proud of this, but I learned how to pick a lock at the tender age of 5 when I broke into my nana's house to get some chocolate chip cookies. I open the door and quickly close it behind me. I pull the recorder out of my pocket and grab the intercom mic. I take a deep breath. This is gonna hurt Quinn. I hope you forgive me later.

The mic buzzes to life and I can hear the feedback in the school speakers. Time to man up Puckerman. I press play on the recorder. "Well I'm sure that you are dying with all these people here that you don't usually even spare a 'hello' to on a normal day." I can hear my voice on the recorder. And then Quinn's. It's the conversation I had with her at the party on Saturday. I know, it's a douche thing to record someone without telling them. But I knew I could get her to tell me how she really felt. And she did. I hear her respond on the recorder. "You have no idea. I swear to God this groveling for votes is killing me. After this prom thing I'm never speaking to any of these people again! I have no idea why Finn likes half these people. Sometimes he is such an idiot. He actually wanted me to get to know these people. Like their names and stuff. Why in the hell would I do that? After Monday they will be of no use to me anyway!" I click the stop button and turn off the mic. I leave the room quickly and close the door behind me and casually walk back down the hall towards the locker room. Phase 3 complete.

**Finn POV**

"…I have no idea why Finn likes half these people. Sometimes he is such an idiot. He actually wanted me to get to know these people. Like their names and stuff. Why in the hell would I do that? After Monday they will be of no use to me anyway!" What the actual fuck is this? Why in the hell did Quinn say all this crap? When did she say this? It has to be at that damn party. I knew it was a bad idea to throw a party and drink. I'm so sick of all of this crap. The prom, Fuinn, the posters, the campaigning, Quinn. It's all wearing me pretty thin right now. And then she goes off and says this crap to Puck at that fucking party. I look around the locker room and everyone is staring at me. This is bad. "Dude girl is harsh. She must be good in bed Hudson. Cuz her personality sure ain't that charming." Azimio says as he slaps me on the back and walks out to the gym. Fuck! My! Life!

I see Puck walk into the locker room. "What the fuck man. Why would you do that?" I run over to him. "Chill man. Quinn's riding this high and she's gotta come down. You're obviously not man enough to step up and bring her back to reality." "Dude I get what you said in the locker room earlier. I took no issue with that. But this, man it's plain cold. You freaking humiliated her in front of the whole school. It's not cool dude!" "Yeah like it's any different than what she does to everyone else she doesn't like here. She's calling people names, pushes them out of her way, or how about all the perverted pictures of Rachel she's drawn on the bathroom walls that say for a 'good time call' with her fucking phone number next to it. Yeah, that's not humiliating at all." I step back. What the hell Quinn. "I didn't know about that ok. I just don't think you had to go to that extreme. It's outta line man." I turn and walk out to the gym leaving him standing there in the middle of the locker room.

I see her at the end of the hall and she's putting her books in her locker. "Quinn. What the hell was that crap? Did you really go and say all of that to Puck? Did you mean that?" She slams her locker shut. She looks like she's been crying. But instead she smiles at me. "It doesn't really matter anyway Finn, most of the people in this school have already voted. Besides, it's not like people didn't already know that I'm a bitch. Who cares if they heard it first hand finally." I look at her stunned. She doesn't even fucking care! "Yeah well how about you calling me a fucking idiot! How bout that Quinn? You care about that at all?" She turns and walks away from me.

"Where the hell are you going?" I ask following after her. "Look stop being a baby Finn. So I called you an idiot. It's not like it's the first time. Get over it." She stops and turns back around to me. "Did YOU put your vote in yet?" I look at her with shock on my face. "What? You are worried about that? No I didn't vote yet." "FINN! You had better get your ass over there and cast that vote. I swear if I lose this thing by one vote and it turns out you didn't put yours in….." "Stop. I'm going to put my vote in right now. Just stop." She stares at me. "Finny, don't be so angry. It's all going to be ok. We are almost king and queen of this school. Then we will finally be where we belong. Back on top of the food chain!" I shake my head. This is ridiculous and pointless. I walk away from her. "Don't you dare walk away from me Finn." She yells. "First you tell me to go vote, and now you tell me not to walk away from you. I'm going to go vote now Quinn, so you can stop worrying. I want to make sure you get what's important. So let me go vote for you to win that fucking crown!" I turn and stomp off from her.

I march over to the voting box. I grab my pencil and the small square of paper and then I just stare at it. Ok, what's the matter with me? It's really quite simple. Q-U-I-N-N. That's all I have to do. It's 5 letters. Just put them on the paper and drop it in the box. I realize I've been standing here at this box for 5 minutes now. This isn't rocket surgery. I need to just write it down and get the hell out of here. "Ahem" I hear someone behind me. "Oh hey Principal Figgins." "Boy are you going to finish voting so I can take that box. It's time to put the votes in my office." "Oh. Uh yeah. Let me just write down my vote." 5 letters Finn. Just do it. I look at the paper. I scribble down the name and I put it in the box. "There ya go. I'm all done now. " I turn and walk to Glee. That wasn't so hard. I smile to myself. I feel calmer now. Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Like finally this prom nightmare has taken a step behind me. After Saturday, I never want to hear about the prom again!

**Stacy – Gleefully Finchel**

**Hope you guys are liking where I'm heading. I'm kinda just working on my own now without the show. I wouldn't mind if the show actually went like this at all. But honestly I don't care as long as I get mah Finchel back this season! Miss them!**


	8. Chapter 8 Prom

**Rachel POV**

I can't believe tomorrow is prom. I'm nervous about it. I didn't think I would be. But running for prom queen has been so exciting. It has finally given me something to focus on besides my sorrow over losing Finn. Yes, my heart aches every time I see him with Quinn, but I feel like my heart is healing. Running for prom queen, doing this for myself, it's given me something new to reach for. I hear the phone ring beside me. "Hello, Rachel Berry speaking, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with on this fine Friday?" I chirp out. "Geez girl, I thought I reached an answer machine!" It was Kurt. And I squealed. "Kurt, I'm so excited….prom is tomorrow." I am squealing with joy and I can hear him laughing along with me. "I know girl, now get downstairs this instant and get outside." "Excuse me?" I ask. "Carole and I are waiting for you to get your butt into this car right now missy! We got shopping to do!"

I look out the window and see Carole's car in my driveway. "Oh my goodness Kurt, really?" "Yes really, Puck told me you were going to wear that dress from dad and Carole's wedding and I told Carole and she insist you come shopping for a dress right now." "Get out here Rachel." I hear Carole yell into the phone. "Ok, I'm coming right now….let me tell my dads." "They already know, just get out here." He says. I run downstairs, grab my jacket and purse and yell down the hall. "Dads, I'm going out, be back soon." "We love you berrykins, have fun!" They shout back.

I jump into the backseat and see Kurt smiling back at me. "Girl, we are going to have so much fun getting a dress for you." "Look Kurt, you have to promise me something." I say seriously. "Ok spill?" he questions. "No cat suits, no strange hair, and no making me into a sad clown hooker this time. I'm serious. That was not cool!" I cross my arms in front of me and I can see Carole looking over at Kurt. "Do I even want to ask, Kurt?" She says. "Uh, long time ago Carole. Promise, won't happen again." He says as he quickly turns back towards the front of the car.

We've been walking around the mall for 20 minutes and I'm getting really excited as Carole turns to me and says, "Rachel, you still like pink right?" "I giggle, does Finn still eat a lot?" I laugh. "Like EVER!" she says. She takes my hand and pulls me towards a store in the corner of the mall. "I saw this dress and it just screamed Rachel Berry to me. I've been looking at this dress since Finn and you got together last year." She frowns, but she continues, "I think this is the one." She pulls me towards a dress at the back of the store, it is covered in plastic and has "reserved for Rachel Berry" written on the plastic. She hands me the bag and tells me to go get changed. Kurt comes into the store and sits down on the couch next to Carole and they both look so excited that I hope I don't disappoint them.

As I unwrap the dress I am stunned. It's beautiful. It's more amazing than I ever would have imagined for myself. I can't believe Carole thought of me in this dress. I slide the dress on and look at myself. It's amazing. For the first time, I feel beautiful. I slowly walk out of the room and into the main store. Carole gasps and places her hand over her mouth. Kurt jumps up and squeals. "OH MY GOD Carole you were so right. This is the ONE!" She stands up and wraps her arms around me. "Rachel you are beautiful. This is exactly why I thought this was meant for you. I have had this dress reserved for you for 4 months now. And I know it isn't exactly how you would have liked this day to go. But I want the night to be perfect for you." She is crying and I realize so am I. Carole has been like a mother to me since I started dating Finn. And this moment is one that I will cherish for a long time.

I feel Kurt pulling on my hair. "Ouch stop it Kurt, what are you doing?" "Just stop moving," he says "I am trying to picture what we are doing with your hair tomorrow." "Tomorrow? You? What is going on?" I say staring at him. "I am coming over and doing your hair and makeup before the prom. I want you to look perfect when you go up on that stage to take that crown away from Quinn." He looks at Carole. "Sorry, I know, don't be rude about Quinn." She smiles and then picks up her purse. She pulls out something that is shining. "Hold out your arm." She says. I place my arm out and she wraps a glittering bracelet around my arm. "I wore this to my prom with Christopher. It was the most amazing night of my life because he told me he loved me for the first time during that dance. I want you to wear it so that it may bring you luck the way that it did for me." I am sobbing now and I can't even control myself nor do I care. "Carole, I don't know what to say." She hugs me. "Darling, you don't have anything you have to say. You are like the daughter I never had. And your happiness is just as important to me as it if you were my own child. Just promise me that whatever happens tomorrow night, you will have a magical night." "I promise Carole." I say smiling.

I thought about that moment all night as I lay staring at the ceiling in my room. It was one of the most wonderful moments of my life. I look over at the beautiful pink gown hanging on my door and I drift off to sleep. When morning comes, I find that I am still nervous. I'm fidgeting and I can't seem to get the time to go by. I have been staring at the clock for 45 minutes when I hear the doorbell ring. I run down the stairs and open the door as fast as I can. "Thank GOD Kurt, where have you been." "Woah, princess calm down, I'm even early. Goodness are you shaking. You need to relax. Come on, let's go work some magic."

When he said magic, I honestly didn't think it would take this long. This was definitely no Harry Potter movie because it was taking hours just to finish doing make-up! "Ok Rachel, now for your hair. Up or down?" He says looking at me in the mirror. "Uh…" "Up it is then." He says quickly. "Kurt, I didn't even respond." "Not important right now. Just need to get you finished. I can't wait until Finn sees you. He's going to knock that blonde bimbo flat on her ass as he falls over himself to get to you." I laugh. "I highly doubt that Kurt, but I thank you for cheering me up." "Rachel Berry, I am your Fairy Godbrother , and you need to get ready for the most magical night of your life!"

**Kurt POV**

I walk in the door and see Finn sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV. "You aren't ready yet?" I say to him. "For what?" He says. "Oh my God Finn, the prom?" "Oh that. Yeah mom wants to have some lunch thing before I put on my tux. Apparently I'm a messy eater and I'm not allowed to get ready until AFTER I stuff my face." I laugh. She has a point. Finn usually ends up with more food on him than in his mouth. It's probably why he has to eat again an hour after he finishes dinner. "Yeah well if you got more in your mouth than on you, maybe you would eat less." I say as I walk to the kitchen.

"Well?" Carole says looking at me excited. "She's beautiful. Really beautiful Carole. I took a picture with my phone. Do you want to see?" "She slaps me with the kitchen towel. "Kurt what do you think? Show me the picture." "I pull out my phone and find the photo I took of Rachel before leaving her house. "Here ya go" I say as I hand over the phone. All of a sudden a high pitched scream comes from her. "Oh Kurt, she's absolutely gorgeous." "Who's gorgeous?" We both look up and see Finn entering the kitchen. We look at each other and she shrugs. "Rachel." I say matter of factly. "I just left her house after helping her get ready for prom." "He stares at me. "Oh. Uh that was nice of you. I'm sure she looks great. You didn't put her in all black spandex again though right?" Carole looks at me sharply. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, we are really going to have to talk about this clown hooker thing!" Finn looks at his mom. "How did you hear about that?" he says. "Rachel told her about it yesterday when we were picking up her dress." "Oh," he says as he walks over to the table.

Lunch is now awkward. We have been sitting here and no one has said a word for 15 minutes. Finn has been sucking on his straw the entire time sulking and Carole keeps staring at him with a very sad look in her eye. "Soooooo," I start. "What's Quinn wearing tonight? Is she excited?" "I dunno. Something red or black, I don't know, I wasn't really listening. And yeah she's excited. It's the ONLY thing she has talked about for months now! I'm glad it will finally be over tonight." "Are you going to the after party?" Carole asks him. "Yeah, I guess a bunch of us in glee are meeting up to go to the Y. I'm looking forward to that more than this stupid dance."

"Finn, this is a special night for girls. Try and remember that. A dance at the prom can be one of the most magical times in a girls' life." Carole has tears in her eyes. "Mom, don't go getting all emotional. It's just a dance." "JUST a dance Finn." I say to him furious. " Do you know that it took me 4 hours to get Rachel Berry ready for this dance. Four hours Finn. Do you know why? Because the prom is sacred for a girl. SACRED FINN! Every girl has fantasies about the boy of her dreams asking her to dance. And then he walks her to the floor, the lights are dim, he looks into her eyes as he takes her into his arms….." I sigh. "Kurt…" Finn interrupts. "Don't interrupt me Finn Hudson, I wasn't finished talking!" I look back at him and he puts his face back down by his glass. "Girls imagine this night many times as they lie awake in their beds. And at the end of the night, their prince charming will take them into their arms and deliver a kiss so magical they will be telling their children about it for years to come." "Wow Kurt, something tells me you were one of those girls with THOSE dreams." I slap him. "Don't you mock me Finn Hudson!"

"Finn, Kurt has a point. You may not be excited for this night, but Quinn probably is. The least you can do is act interested. You never know, you just might be someone's prince charming tonight." Carole winks at me and I see Finn put his head down but I catch a grin forming on his face. "Your father was my prince charming. It was the first time he told me he loved me at prom. I'll never forget it for the rest of my life. And I want you to remember this night as well. Make every moment count Finn, because you will never get it back. Promise me you will leave tonight with no regrets." "Mom it's prom, it's not like my last night on earth." "I know hunni, I just want you to be happy. No matter what that means. Just promise me ok?" She seems like she is almost pleading with him. So he finally looks her in the eye and smiles. "I promise mom ok. No regrets."

**Finn POV**

I'm standing in front of the Fabray house with a stupid flower thing in my hand getting ready to knock on the door. I don't know why I'm hesitating. Probably because I really don't want to go to this prom tonight. I knock on the door and Mrs. Fabray opens the door. "Finn Hudson, please come in. Quinn will be down in a second." She smiles and I walk in to the hallway. She comes down the stairs in a red gown and she looks really nice. Quinn always was hot. So I'm not surprised. "Finn are you going to come over here and tell me how good I look or not?" Oh crap. I walk over towards her and hand her the flowers. "I thought I told you not to get the red ribbon. The red ribbon is going to clash with my dress now. You were supposed to get black. Now it's all ruined. I just won't wear the damn flowers." I sigh. Yay! This is already starting off great.

Turns out my tie is the wrong shade of black, I forgot to open the front door for her, I didn't open the car door fast enough, the car wasn't clean enough, and apparently I drive too slow. It's only 10 minutes into this prom and I already have a migraine. "Look, can you lay off of me tonight. I get that you are nervous and you really want to win this stupid crown thing, but I'm kinda just tired of being yelled at already." She looks at me angry, but I don't care. I'm starting to think this prince charming fantasy was never something Quinn dreamed about it. In fact, I'm pretty sure her prince charming is full of diamonds and sits on your head! Please just make this night end.

"Ok Finn, now I want you to take my arm and guide me into the room. I need to make a grand entrance, so don't trip or make me look stupid!" "Yeah I'll try real hard not to do that!" I say back sarcastically. She grabs my arm and we walk into the gymnasium. It really does look nice in here considering most of the time it's just a bunch of sweaty guys cussing and scratching their balls during gym class. I see Tina and Mike standing over by the punch bowl and they wave at me. "Hey look there is Mike and Tina, let's go say hi." I say to her. "No Finn, we have to make the rounds first. Show everyone what I'm wearing. Once that's done and I have the crown, you can do whatever you want." I smile sadly at Mike and walk slowly next to Quinn who is starting to wave at everyone we see.

"Yo Hudson, lookin' good!" Puck says walking up to me and fist bumping me. "What do you want?" Quinn says to him. "Don't get your panties in a wad Q, just saying hi to my man here." "Well don't stay, I'm still not talking to you after everything you have pulled this week." She pulls my arm and Puck shrugs at me. "See ya round sucker." He says. We finally settle into the middle of the room and Quinn is talking to some of the former Cheerios when I hear it. Her laugh. I desperately search around the room. It's like all the air in the room is being sucked into some vortex like in Star Trek. I finally see her walking into the gymnasium and my mouth hits the floor. She's gorgeous. Beautiful. In fact, I have no words to really describe her. Except for perfect. She's wearing the most beautiful pink dress and her hair is curled up on top of her head. There are pieces of hair falling down around her face and she looks angelic. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and I swear I am going to pass out. She leans over and whispers into Sam's ear and he laughs at whatever she is saying. And I immediately want to march over there and grab her by the hand and take her out of here. Away from Quinn, away from Sam, away from everything that has been in our way for so long. Before I can start walking, Quinn grabs me by the arm. "Are you paying attention to anything we are saying Finn?" "What, uh no sorry." She stomps. "Finn, it's one damn night I am asking you to pay attention to me. Why can't you do that?" And I want to yell at her. To tell her that it's because I don't want to be with her. I'm not interested in a damn thing she says.

I look up and I see Rachel and Sam walking over to Puck and he picks her up and twirls her around in a circle and she is giggling and it's adorable. She sits down with the rest of the Glee club and that's when our eyes meet. I swear I can hear myself breathing. I can hear the pounding of my chest. And she smiles at me. And I'm standing there in the middle of the floor, with Quinn yelling at me, and the biggest smile on my face. I've never wanted to be someone's Prince Charming so bad in all of my life.

**Rachel POV**

I can't believe how amazing this night is. Sam picked me up and we sang all the way to prom, I know Kurt would be angry about my hair, but we had the windows down in the truck and we were just singing at the top of our lungs out the window. I've never enjoyed something so much. Walking into the school was so perfect. The balloons and streamers were so colorful and the lights are bouncing around the dance floor and I can't wait to dance. "You really look so beautiful." Sam says again for the 18th time tonight. "So you keep saying." I giggle. "I can't believe I am going to prom with the most beautiful girl on my arm." He says looking down at me. I laugh really loudly and we walk into the gymnasium. I lean over and whisper. "Well I have the most handsome boy on my arm. So we are the perfect pair tonight." He looks at me and laughs. "Exactly Miss Berry, now let's go have some fun."

I see Noah and he picks me up and twirls me around. "Noah, put me down this instant before I get dizzy and fall over and make a fool out of myself." "Berry you look fucking gorgeous." "Language Noah!" I smack his arm. We sit on the bench next to the rest of the Glee club and I look out into the dance floor and I see him. He's looking at me and I can't stop staring. He looks amazing in his black suit and tie. I can't help but smile at him. My heart hurts for the first time that night as I wish he would just take me in his arms and make all of these last few months just go away. He smiles at me and I see Quinn talking to him. It doesn't look pleasant. "Babe, I think they are going to announce the king and queen soon." Sam is saying. "Oh, already?" I ask. "Are you nervous?" "No…Yes." I say.

We see principal Figgins walk onto the stage and the entire room gets quiet. "Girls and boys, I need you to be quiet. We have the announcing of the prom king and queen now. I expect that you will not have a riot this year and everyone will remain calm. We are going to start with the prom king. When your name is called please make your way to the stage." He is talking but all I am doing is looking down at my hands. I am so nervous and I don't even know why. When did this become such a big deal to me? Sam leans over and whispers, "Well, moment of truth. Let's see if Hurricane Samchel has taken the school by storm." He grabs my hand and we hear Principal Figgins announcing the prom king. "McKinley High's 2011 Prom King is ….. Finn Hudson." I feel Sam squeeze my hand and Noah slaps him on the back. "Sorry dude." He says. Sam leans over and whispers in my ear, "I am so sorry Rachel, I really wanted to do this for you. I really do feel like you deserved this. I'm sorry for letting you down." I look up at him. How could he think he let me down. "Sam, don't. I never honestly expected us to win this." I smile at him and I look up to see Finn standing in the middle of the dance floor stunned. Quinn is staring up at him with a huge smile and shoving him forward towards the stage.

He has to lean way down for Figgins to put the crown on his head and he still looks like he is at a loss for words. Principal Figgins pushes the microphone into his hands and he stares at it. "Uh, I honestly don't know what to say, I'm shocked. Uh thank you to everyone for voting for me. I know you had a lot of other great choices to pick from." And then he hands the microphone back to Figgins. "Ok the moment everyone has been waiting for McKinley high's prom Queen." I see Quinn starting to make her way towards the stage. I feel like crying. I look down at my wrist and see the bracelet that Carole gave me. Magic. That's what I need right now. All of a sudden, I feel arms around me. And Sam is grabbing my hand. "What?" I say looking at him. "Get up Rachel, you have to go up there now." "Huh?" "Rachel Berry, are you here Rachel? Maybe the mic wasn't on. Our prom Queen, Rachel Berry." Figgins is saying. I won? I look up and I see Quinn standing in front of the stage looking at Finn and then turning to look at me. Sam grabs my hand and starts to walk me towards the stage. Everyone is parting in front of us so that we can get through the crowd.

I hear people yelling, "Way to go Berry." "Go Rachel" Sam turns me towards me and hugs me. "You deserve this Rachel, enjoy it." I turn and walk onto the stage. I see Figgins give the crown to Finn. I can't believe this is happening. I look up at Finn and he places the crown on my head. "Congratulations Rachel." He says to me. He passes me the microphone and it feels so foreign in my hand. "You uh gotta say something Rach." Finn says in my ear. "Oh um. Sorry I am really just so shocked right now. I'm truly at a loss for words." "ALL LIES!" I hear Santana shout from the back of the room. She is smiling and gives me a thumbs up. "I really just want to thank everyone for voting for me. I'm honored that you felt I deserved such an honor. I especially want to thank Sam and Noah for believing in me enough to convince me to do something which I thought was impossible. And yeah, so thank you." I hand the microphone back to Figgins and Finn takes me by the hand. I look up at him confused.

"It's time for our dance Rach. The king and queen dance." My heart is racing. I get to dance with Finn after all. He leads me to the dance floor and the music starts to play. We both look at each other and start laughing. "Of course they would play this song." He says. "Well it was one of our best duets Finn. And this school does have a thing for Journey." I giggle. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in to him. I feel intoxicated by the smell of him. I had almost forgotten this smell. Almost. "I'm so proud of you Rachel." He whispers in my ear. I smile. I look up into his eyes. "You too Finn. You did it. Prom King. Though I don't think Quinn is going to let you enjoy it tonight." I look over and see Quinn scowling at us. "Ah let her pout," he says. "I didn't vote for her anyway." He grins. "What? If you didn't vote for Quinn, who did you vote for?" "Who do you think? Of course I voted for you. I'll always vote for you." "But why Finn, you knew how much Quinn wanted this?" "I tried to vote for her, I did. But when I stood there, I couldn't do it. She didn't deserve it Rach, you did. I just voted with my heart."

I smile at him. And I can hear the end of the song coming. "Thank you Finn, for…everything." I start to pull away from him. He leans down and pushes the hair back from my ear and whispers, "You look amazing tonight. Most beautiful girl here." And nothing matters in that moment. Nothing matters except for Rachel Berry standing on the dance floor in the arms of her Prince Charming. But this isn't a fairytale. And reality comes too quickly as I watch him turn and walk slowly back towards Quinn.

**Rachel POV**

Sam comes running up to me as I am exiting the dance floor. "Oh my God, I can't believe you won!" "I'm really sorry you didn't win Sam." He laughs. "Dude, we did this for you. Samchel still stole the crown man!" "I am still in shock I think. I mean I can't even feel my feet right now. " "You are perfect Rachel Berry, now can I dance with the queen?" "Of course young lad you may." I say as I extend my hand to him. "How was your dance with the king my fair lady?" He says. "It was very nice. Magical if I may say." "I see he still went back to Quinn afterwards." I frown. "Let's not discuss unpleasant things my strapping lad. We are here for a magical evening and that we shall have. The wicked witch was bested and I shall enjoy some dancing now." We really are dorks. But I'm so happy that I don't care. People keep coming by and interrupting our dance to congratulate me and I'm surprised when one of them is a football player. "Congrats Berry, you owe Puck!" As he walks away, I look at Sam confused. "What was that about?" "Motivational speech he gave in the locker room. Heard it was pretty moving. Three dudes cried I think." "HA HA!" I say pulling the back of his hair. "OW! I was just telling the truth. No need to get violent."

The song ends and I excuse myself to go to the ladies room. I have no idea how I am supposed to go to the bathroom in this dress. As I am coming out of the stall, I hear someone talking. "Don't let your crown fall off your head." I look up and see Quinn leaning against the wall. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you tonight. If you don't mind." I walk over to the sink. "Oh we're gonna talk sweetie. You may have stolen that crown from me, and I'm sure you cheated somehow. I'll have Coach Sylvester look into that for me. I wouldn't put it past Puck to do that!" "No one cheated Quinn, they just didn't want to vote for you. After all, you weren't exactly nice to everyone." She steps towards me, "Yeah but you are still a freak that no one would vote for."

"I'm sorry you didn't win Quinn, really, I know how much you wanted this." I am being sincere because I do know that she really wanted to win. "Don't. Don't you dare try and be nice to me about this. You did this. You caused this. You and Sam and PUCK! But don't worry, I'm gonna be fine sweetheart because I know that there is something you want way more than that crown, and I am going to make sure you NEVER get him back. If it is the last thing I do it will be to make sure you are alone and miserable without Finn by your side." "You know Quinn," I say stepping towards the door, "You are a sore loser." And I walk out of the restroom.

"There you are. I wondered if you fell in." Sam is walking towards the restroom smiling at me. "Sorry, I got held up." I say as Quinn walks out of the room behind me. "Are you ok?" he says. "Yeah I'm great. She just wanted to remind me of who the real winner was here." "What the hell does that mean?" "Nothing. Seriously, I don't want to waste another breathe on Quinn Fabray. I want to get out of this dress and go to that after party! Can we do that?" "Sure." He says a little concerned still. "If you are ready, we can go get changed and take off. I'll check and see if Puck and Lauren are ready to go." "Thank you Sam, I can't wait to get to that party and show Kurt this baby." I say pointing to my crown. "Great, I bet he's gonna want to wear it all night." He laughs and we walk down the hall towards the gym arm in arm.

**Finn POV**

I'm so proud of Rachel. She really did deserve to win this. I knew that day there was no way I could vote for anyone but Rachel. Even though I knew it meant Quinn may lose. Even if it was by one vote and she blamed me it would be worth it. Seeing her tonight though, I'm seriously feeling like I made a huge mistake letting her go. I can't be with Quinn. I don't even know why I was to begin with. I hate to break up with her at prom. Maybe I need to wait until tomorrow. Just so that I don't completely ruin her evening. "Are you ready to go?" I hear her shout behind me. "There you are. Where have you been Quinn?" "Ladies room, do you have to keep tabs on me? Just because you are king doesn't mean you control me now." "Woah, scary Quinn." "She narrows her eyes at me. "Ok ok," I say, "are you ready to get changed and get over to the Y. Everyone is heading over there." "What's the point? I don't think we need to go." Is she kidding. Just last week she was screaming about how important it is to show up afterwards to the parties. "I think I need to attend Quinn, I did win prom King and you did say after winning it was important to go to the party." "I meant after I won Finn, not YOU!"

"Yeah whatever, the point is I'm going to this party with or without you!" I turn and walk towards the car. "Fine, just take me home. I'm not in the mood to talk to these people right now." "Fine, let's go." We walk to the car and she is talking about how she can't believe I would go to this party without her, but there is no way I'm not going. Rachel is going to be there. I heard her and Sam getting ready to leave. I'm going to this party, and I'm going to talk to Rachel. To let her know that I am breaking up with Quinn tomorrow. That I want to have a chance with her. There is no way I am letting Quinn ruin this for me.

"You really are going then?" She asks me as I drop her off at her door. "Yes, I'm going Quinn. Look, just go in and get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow." I open her door and her mom comes over to her. "Mommmmmmy," she cries. I turn and walk out the door leaving her sobbing in her mothers' arms. I quickly drive towards the Y and stop along the road to change out of my suit. I can't wait to get to the party to see Rachel. I hope she still wants to make things work with us. I've missed her so much and there is nothing I won't do to make this work. I've never loved anyone like Rachel and I intend to prove it to her for as long as it takes.

I walk into the Y and I see some of the football players sitting against the wall. "Hudson, congrats. You were the QB that led us to the championship, we couldn't let ya down bud." "Hey I appreciate the votes guys. I really do. Thanks again." I walk past them because I really just need to get to Rachel. I spot Puck and Lauren tossing a basketball at each other in the middle of the room. "Yo Hudson, or do we have to call you King Hudson now?" I laugh. "Finn will do man, hey have you seen Rachel? I need to talk to her." He smiles at me. "Yeah uh, I think her and Sam stepped out back to get some air." He points towards the back of the building. And I feel like I'm running because my feet can't get me there fast enough.

No regrets Hudson, No regrets! I step through the door and I freeze. This isn't happening. In front of me is the worst possible thing I could ever see. Rachel Berry in the arms of Sam Evans, his lips attached to hers. His hands on her face. Her arms around his neck. I feel the world spinning. I stumble backwards into the building and the door shuts in front of me. I turn and lean against the wall. "Yo, you find her out there?" Puck is coming towards me. "Uh yeah, um, I changed my mind. I gotta go." I turn and run out of the building. Why can't this night just be over?

**Stacy – Gleefully-Finchel**

**Ok Don't kill me because of the Samchel kiss at the end. Not everything is as it seems. Stay calm and I'll write more tomorrow **


	9. Chapter 9 After Party Miscommunications

**Rachel POV**

Wait a minute. Back up a second. Am I really standing here in the arms of Sam Evans? My mind is racing. One minute we are laughing and joking around behind the Y and the next minute his lips are on mine. How did I get here? I replay the moment before he kissed me in my head. "You looked really beautiful tonight Rachel." "Thank you Sam, you looked pretty fine yourself." "I was really proud of you tonight. I mean you showed up at prom even though knight was with another damsel, defeated the evil witch to win prom queen, danced with your prince charming, and faced an angry villian in the bathroom. It's a lot for such a small girl on one night." I laugh. "Yes, I am small, but I am Rachel Berry and nothing is too big for me!" I jump up and flex my arms into the sky. "Yes, Rachel Berry the superhero." He says as he stands up. "I'll have you know Sam I am a superhero. Don't make me use my powers on you." I point my hands at him and he grabs my arm. "I have super powers too Ms. Berry and I will stop you." He grabs me and lifts me up off the ground and throws me over his shoulder. "Oh Sam put me down this instant!" "Or what? You will super nuke me?" He says laughing as I start pounding on his back. He pulls me down in front of him and for a moment we are just staring at each other, I feel frozen as he is looking into my eyes and before I even realize it he has closed the space between us and captured my lips on his. And he's a really good kisser. And this feels…..

Really weird. Wrong. We pull back and I look into his eyes. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's one of my best friends. He looks at me and the next thing I realize we are both laughing. And it's not just a small laugh, it's not a joke between friends, this has escalated into side splitting hysterics. "Oh my goodness." He says. "Yeah..um can you say awkward?" "I know right? I mean, look you are a great kisser Rachel, don't get me wrong but it was kind of like kissing my…." "Brother." "Sister." We both say it at the same time. "Oh Sam, I was really worried for a second that you were going to tell me you saw fireworks or something." "It was more like warning bells. Stop kissing your best friend Evans!" he says. "Yeah I think I heard that too, it was like a big booming sound." We both look towards the door. "Or maybe someone just slammed that door." "Could have been." I say laughing. "We better get back inside, people will be looking for the prom queen." He says hooking his arm with mine as we make our way back inside.

"Did you have a good time at least?" he says. "I had a wonderful time Sam, you were the best date ever." "You know, Finn really is an idiot Rachel." He stops walking and looks down at me. "You're a great girl with so much to offer. Promise me that you won't forget that? I just don't want you to lose yourself in all this Finn mess." He has a point. I have spent so much time worried about if Finn will ever come around that there have been times I have forgotten about what I want. Tonight was a big reminder that I could do anything I set my mind to. I mean, little me, Rachel Barbara Berry, was elected prom Queen of McKinley high. Had you told me that last year, I would have never believed it. But here I am, with a real crown in my hands. I see the bracelet still on my wrist. "Magic" I whisper. "Uh, magic?" he questions me. "Oh nothing. You know you are right Sam, and I promise, I won't forget me. And I won't forget you. Because you were definitely my prince tonight." He bows. "My lady, what do you say to gettin down with a little partay tonight?" "You're a dork Sam Evans. You really are a dork! But I love you anyway." He grins. "I love you too my little chipmunk!" I slap his arm. "Let's go find Noah and Lauren." "Lead the way." He says opening the steel door for me.

"There you two are, where the hell have you been. Making out or something?" Noah is asking when we walk into the room. We both look at each other shocked. "Uh why would you think that?" Sam says. "Yeah that's totally ridiculous Noah." I say laughing nervously. "Yeah, O-K." Noah says looking at us weird. I walk over to Tina and Mercedes and they are squealing as I show them my crown and I hear Noah asking Sam "Dude, did you make out with Berry?" "It was nothing Noah, seriously." He says. "Dude, score." He says patting Sam on the back. "Seriously Puck, nothing happened, Rachel and I are just friends."

"Well it's a good thing Hudson didn't see you guys on his way back there then." Noah is saying to Sam. I turn around quickly. "Um what?" I ask him. "Finn was here?" "Uh yeah, Finn was looking for you guys. I told him you were out back, but by the time I found him again he said he had changed his mind or something and just left. It was kinda weird actually." I wonder where he went? I guess I'll see him in a bit then. I wonder if he brought Quinn, because that is going to be all kinds of awkward. "I'll see if I can find him in a bit and find out what he wanted." I say to Noah. "Now, who wants to play a game." Noah says holding up a basketball. "Girls against guys. We'll be shirts and you ladies can be skins." He winks. "Very funny Noah!"

**Finn POV**

Sam and Rachel. Rachel and Sam. Why am I always an idiot? Why do I always realize what I want when it's too late and Rachel is in the arms of another guy? I'm walking through the crowd of teenagers who keep gathering around me patting me on the back. I don't want to be rude but I also don't want to stick around here any longer than I have to. I need to get the hell out of here and figure out what I am going to do. I don't know why I thought that just because I decided I wanted Rachel back it would be that easy. It's not like I should have expected her to just be waiting for me to figure out what an idiot I was being. I guess I just always figured she would wait forever for me. I really am an idiot.

I turn the corner towards the door and I see Kurt walking in. "Finn! Is it true? Did you really win prom King?" "Yeah" I say simply. "And Rachel really won prom Queen. It's not a joke right?" "Nope Rachel really won. She was pretty shocked." I turn and start to walk out the door. "Are you leaving, Finn?" He says looking at me concerned. "Uh yeah. Not really in the mood to be here anymore." I say sadly. "Anymore? Something up?" He asks me seriously. "Kurt, does Rachel talk about Sam much to you?" Kurt raises his eyebrow. "Sam? Like in blonde Bieber?" "Yeah, I mean does she say anything about, uh, having feelings for him?" Kurt starts to walk away from the group of kids standing nearby and stops by the wall. "As in, you want to know if she has feelings beyond friendship for Sam? Where would you even get an idea like that?" "I'm just curious ok, can't a guy be curious?" "Finn this is just kind of out of the blue. I mean a guy can take his friend to the prom. I thought you got past that after the whole hallway brawl you tried to start." I step back. "Hey who told you it was a brawl, I barely pushed the jerk."

"Ok relax Finn, it was a joke. Why is he all of a sudden a jerk again? Rachel told me you guys made nice. What has gotten in to you?" "It's nothing Kurt. Just tired of being reminded that I'm always a day late. And I'm really tired of everyone keeping stuff from me." I turn and start to walk out the door. "What in the hell are you talking about Finn?" He yells out after me. "Sam and Rachel. Everyone was telling me how they were just friends. Even you. And then I find out that everyone is lying to me." I'm angry now and I know I'm taking it out on Kurt but he's here and I can't seem to help myself right now. "Finn what in the hell makes you think anyone is lying to you about Sam and Rachel? They are friends." "Don't Kurt, I saw them. Just now. Kissing. I'm not an idiot Kurt, I know what that means." "Finn, I can honestly say that if you just saw them kissing that is a development I was not aware of. All Rachel ever talks about is you. I have no idea what she would be doing kissing Sam. Are you sure they were kissing?" I laugh at him. "And what do you want me to think they were doing, inspecting each others tonsils?" "Finn! I'm just saying maybe you misinterpreted it." How stupid does everyone think I am?

"I'm pretty sure I learned what kissing meant years ago. I think I would recognize it when I saw it. Look, I'm out of here. I'm really not in the mood for this shit." I turn and kick open the door and stomp to my car. I get in and slam the door. Stupid stupid stupid! This whole damn night is stupid. Mom and her stupid no regrets crap. Maybe she should have told that shit to Rachel. I look over and I see my prom crown sitting on the passenger seat. I pick it up and I can remember what it felt like to win. What it felt like when Rachel's name was called and I placed the crown on her head. Leading her to the dance floor and holding her in my arms. It was in that moment that I knew there would never be anyone for me other than Rachel. In that moment, I knew that I had forgiven her months ago. That I was ready to start my life with her and I intended to never let go. And now. Now everything is ruined. I take the crown and I smash it against the door. I hate this damn crown. I hate this damn prom. I hate my damn life.

I look down at the smashed crown in my hands. All I wanted was Rachel, and all I got was a fucking broken crown. I start the car and head home. I need my mom. She'll know what I need to do. She'll be on my side. She's the only one who can help me now.

**Rachel POV**

The girls somehow managed to win the basketball game. However I don't think it was a fair fight. Noah was more interested in stealing kisses than stealing the ball and I swear Sam let me score at least 4 times. But I found that I was really enjoying myself tonight. It definitely was a magical night. I just wished that Finn was there to enjoy it too. He won also tonight. I hoped that Quinn wasn't ruining that for him. "Well well well, I hear there is royalty among us now." I turn and I see Kurt standing behind me. "KURT! Oh my God, I won! I really won." I say as I run and jump on him hugging him tightly. "Ok Ok princess, calm down." "That's queen to you, Kurt." I say as I curtsy to him. "Well let me see this crown you won." I run over to the table and grab the crown off of it. I hand it to Kurt and his eyes get huge. "Oh holy hell this thing is amazing. You are totally going to have to display this on your shelf!" I giggle because only Kurt would be worried about where I was going to put the crown.

"So I saw Finn." He says whispering to me. "Oh, where is he hiding? I haven't seen him all night." "Really now? Are you sure you didn't see him back behind the building?" He says looking at me inquisitively. Back behind the building? I didn't see Finn behind the building. The only time I was out there was with Sam. Sam. Oh No. The kiss. The bang. The door slamming. "Oh no, Kurt did Finn say he saw me out there?" "You tell me missy. Were you doing anything he might have seen?" I put my hand to my mouth. Oh my God, Finn saw me and Sam kissing. "Oh no Kurt. He saw me didn't he?" I yelp. "Saw you doing what?" I hear Noah ask behind me. I jump and turn around. "Noah, when you saw Finn earlier, what exactly did he say?" "That was hours ago Berry, how do you expect me to remember exactly what…" "NOAH! This is important." I yell. "Ok Ok, let me think. He asked where you were. I told him out back. When I saw him again and asked if he found you, he said he changed his mind and left." "Uh, where exactly was he when he said he changed his mind." I hear Sam ask from behind Noah. "What's with the Spanish Inquisition?" "Just answer him." I say loudly. "Dude, he was standing by the door to the back of the building. Why?" he answers.

I look at Sam and I start to panic. "Do you think he saw us?" Sam says quietly to me. "Saw you guys what?" Noah asks. "What the hell is going on here? What did you guys do out…..Oh shit. You did make out with her?" Noah says turning on Sam. "Kurt did he see us?" "Is anyone going to tell me why you two were making out? And what the hell this has to do with Finn?" Noah asks frankly. "I was going to ask the same thing." Kurt asks looking directly at me. "Dude it was nothing." Sam says. "We just kissed. It was awkward and weird and honestly we would have preferred to keep that embarrassing detail of our evening to ourselves, but since EVERYONE is talking about it now! Yes, I kissed Rachel. It was one kiss, and now that's behind us." "Woah." Noah says staring at me. "Would you please put your tongue back in your mouth Noah." I shout. "It was a kiss among friends. That's all. It's not going to happen again and if Finn saw it, I'm afraid he got the wrong idea." I say sadly. "Oh he got the wrong idea all right. He kicked in the front door as he left out of here about 30 minutes ago." Kurt says matter of factly. "Oh no, I need to find Finn. Where do you think he went? Was Quinn with him?" I ask Kurt. "No, Quinn was nowhere to be seen. And if I were to bet, I would say he's on his way home." He answers. Sam walks over to the table. He grabs his jacket and walks over to me.

"Come on, I'll drive." He says. "Let's go set things straight with Hudson or you'll never let me live this down." I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you so much Sam. You really are my hero tonight." "Don't say that until you have talked to Hudson. I don't want you taking it back later." He laughs. I grab my crown and jacket and we start walking quickly to the door. "Hey!" Noah yells out. "Drive straight there you two. Don't stop to make out on the side of the road. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" "Screw you Puckerman." Sam yells back. I give Noah a dirty look and we quickly make our way to the car. I have to find Finn and explain everything.

**Finn POV  
** I pull into the driveway and just sit in my car. I lay my head back on the seat and just close my eyes and think of her. I see her beautiful face smiling up at me when I danced with her tonight. The smile that gave me hope. Her smile held my heart. Suddenly I see the image of her kissing Sam. I punch the steering wheel and the horn honks. Shit. I look up at the house and I see my mom look through the curtains. I sigh and grab my broken crown and walk towards the house. What a freaking long night.

"Did you honk hun?" Mom is asking as I walk through the door. "Oh, uh, yeah that was an accident." She looks at me and then down at the smashed crown in my hand. "Um, you're home early Finn, is everything ok? Kurt was coming to meet you at the Y. Is it true you won?" "Yeah mom. I won." I turn and walk towards my room. "Hun, is something wrong?" I turn back to her. "I just want to get out of this suit first mom. Is that ok?" I say quietly. "Sure Finn." I turn and walk into my room and shut the door. I toss the crown on the floor and take off my suit jacket. I need to just forget everything that happened tonight. I change out of my clothes and sit on the bed.

I look around my room and I realize how sad it looks. All my pictures of Rachel have long since been taken down. I see one of Quinn on my desk and my stomach knots. I'm looking for anything in this room that reminds me of Rachel. Anything? Why did I try and erase her from my life. I caused all of this. My hand moves to grab my pillow and I hit something hard. I reach under the pillow and pull out the album. I see her face shining up at me. My Rachel. What did I do to us? I ask myself. I hear a knock at my door and it opens slightly.

"Finn, hunni, can I come in?" She asks timidly. "Yeah mom, come in." She comes in and sits next to me on the bed. "Is it Quinn hun? Did she not have a good time? I never heard who won prom queen, Kurt ran out of here as soon as he got the text from Mercedes saying you had won." "No mom, she didn't win." She looks at the floor. "Oh." She says. "Rachel won mom." She smiles. "She did! I mean, that's too bad for Quinn, but I'm so happy for Rachel." "Yeah, she was pretty shocked. We got to dance together mom." I laugh loudly. "Do you know our dance was to 'Faithfully'?" She looks up. "How does that even happen? The first time we dance, and it's our damn song." My mom looks at me concerned. "Did something happen with Rachel, Finn?" She asks. "She looked really beautiful in the dress mom. I know you got it for her. She looked really amazing." My mom's smile has spread across her entire face now. "I hope you told her that." I think to myself. I did tell her that right? Maybe I should have told her that as soon as I saw her and she wouldn't have been kissing Sam! "You know I voted for her?" I say looking at her for the first time, and I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes. "You did?" She seems surprised. "Yeah, I was standing there getting ready to write down Quinn's name and my heart told me to vote for Rachel, so I did. I'm glad I did." My mom puts her arm around me. "I miss her mom. I miss her so much. When I saw her tonight all I could think of was what you told me before I left. You know, no regrets?" She is smiling at me but she seems concerned as to why tears are falling down my cheeks. "Maybe you need to tell Rachel this. Maybe you need to talk to her Finn." "It doesn't matter anymore." I say quickly. "Why, I think it will always matter to Rachel." "You're wrong mom, I'm too late. I'm always too late. She's already moving on." I'm starting to sob and she pulls me over to her. "What are you talking about, I just saw Rachel, and I could tell she only had feelings for you Finn. Are you sure?" She is asking me and I close my eyes and I can her kissing Sam again. "I saw her kissing him, mom. I saw her with Sam." I'm sure she can barely understand me through the tears and sobbing and I feel like I am losing it. I sit up. "I thought for sure after our dance that everything was going to be ok mom. I was going to talk to her. I was going to break up with Quinn and tell Rachel that I wanted her and only her. And there she was, kissing HIM!" 

She smiles at me. "Finn, I don't think you should give up on Rachel so quickly. You don't know what happened with her and Sam. You should still talk to her. Let her know how you feel. And I think you need to talk to Quinn." "Quinn? Why?" What the hell do I need to talk to her for. Everything has changed. "Finn, you just told me you were going to break up with her. Just because you saw Rachel kissing someone else shouldn't mean that your feelings about Quinn have changed. You can't stay with Quinn if you don't actually want to be with her. No matter what my feelings towards the girl are, it's not fair to her or you." She's right. No matter what happens with Rachel, I need to end things with Quinn. I can't carry on like this. And I will talk to Rachel. Even if she has moved on, I need to tell her how I feel.

I stand up. "Where are you going?" She asks. "I need to see Quinn. You are right. I don't want to be with Quinn anymore. I need to do this tonight." "Are you sure you want to do that now. For all you know she is in bed now." "Trust me, she's up. Not winning that crown will have her up all night. This will be the least of her concerns." "Ok Finn, just be nice. She's had a rough night." "I will mom. I've screwed up enough crap for my entire lifetime. I think it's time I do the right thing for a change." I walk back out of the house and climb into my car. No matter what happens with Rachel, I'm getting my life back tonight.

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel, I'm sorry if this ends up causing you trouble." Sam is saying to me as I look out the window. "Sam, this isn't your fault. Stop worrying. I will talk to Finn. Besides, it's not like it will matter anyway. I don't even know why he was looking for me. He might have just wanted to say Congratulations again." "Well either way, I don't want to be the one who gets in the way of your love life. I think I've done enough tonight." He looks sad and I feel awful because none of this is his fault. I caused this months ago when I kissed Noah. "Sam, if you don't stop worrying this instant I am going to start singing Barbara Streisand songs at the top of my lungs." I inhale deeply. "OK OK. Please. Don't. I'll be fine! I promise." He says staring at me.

"Ok is it this one or the one at the end." He says pointing to the houses all of a sudden. "Oh goodness, we are here already." I feel nerves pushing through my veins suddenly. "Oh it's that one right there. Just park in front and I'll run in. Do you want to come in too?" "No way. Bad idea. I'll just wait here. You take your time ok. I'm in no hurry." I climb out of the car and run up the stairs to the door. I ring the doorbell and look back over to Sam sitting in the car. He gives me a thumbs up and I hear the door open. I take a deep breath and turn around. "Oh Mrs. Hummel." I say surprised. "Rachel, sweetie come in. Oh my goodness I hear you won. You really won." She is pulling me in to a hug and closing the door at the same time. "Yes I did, I say smiling at her. I was so shocked. I honestly thought it was a joke!" I giggle. I stare up at her and she quickly says, "He's not here." "Oh. Um, yeah. I needed to talk to him. Do you know when he'll be home?" She smiles. "I'm not certain hun. You may want to come back tomorrow." "Oh. Alright then." I turn and walk to the door. As I grab on to the handle I look down and see the bracelet on my wrist. "Oh, I almost forgot." I say as I unclasp the bracelet and turn around handing it to her. "You were right, this was magical." "Oh Rachel, I want you to keep it. I always wanted to give it to my daughter when I had kids and you are the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter. It's yours." I grab her and hug her. "Can I ask you something?" I say. "Do you think that Finn will ever forgive me?"

She walks over to the couch and sits down and pats the spot beside her. "Rachel, darling, I remember the day you and Finn broke up. He came home and he was really angry. I hadn't seen him like that ever. Not even when he found out about Quinn lying about the baby. He wouldn't tell me what happened. I had to ask Kurt." I frown and look towards the floor. "I was a real idiot to hurt him like that. I made a huge mistake that day." She tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "When I talked to him that night, I asked him why he didn't tell me. Do you know what he said?" I shook my head no. "He said that he didn't want to say anything bad about you to me, because he knew how much I cared about you. He didn't want to talk about you in anger because he knew I would be hurt if he told me how he left you in the hall crying." She smiled and continued. "He cares about you so much. And he was very hurt by what happened. I finally got him to tell me everything. About that girl Santana and how he choose to keep it from you. He was more ashamed of himself than anything. He knew I would be unhappy with his behavior. But in all of it, he never said a negative thing about you. He can't bring himself to do it. You know why that is Rachel?"

I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "It's because he's not a bad person Carole." I whisper. "Well, he isn't. You are right. But that's not why. It's because he loves you so deeply that it literaly breaks him when he hurts you. I've never seen him care about anyone like this. That doesn't just go away." "Something happened tonight, and I think Finn saw it." I say softly looking up at her through my tears. "My date, Sam, we were goofing around and he kissed me. It surprised me for a moment but after we realized what was happening we pulled away and we realized that we are better off as friends." She smiles at me and pats my back. "I think Finn saw this. I don't want him to think of my like he did when I kissed Noah." "Rachel, this was a completely different situation. And I'm sure if you just talked to Finn, he would understand that."

"Do you think it's too late? For Finn and I?" I ask her. "Oh heavens no dear. True love will wait for ever. " She taps the bracelet on my wrist. "You know after he gave me that bracelet, we broke up four times. I thought each time it was the last. But we always came back to each other. We always found each other even when we thought everything was lost. And I think that's what you have with Finn. I truly believe you are his light. His beacon to guide him home. Never give up on that Rachel." I hug her and I stand up. "Thank you Carole. I think I'll go now. I'm sure Sam is tired of sitting outside in the car." "Oh goodness, please yes, you better rescue the boy." I walk to the door and open it.

"Rachel, you know if you drive over towards Quinn's house, Finn might be leaving there by now. He said he wouldn't be long. He just needed to do something over there." I grin and walk through the door. "Oooh thank you Carole. Thank you! Goodnight." I close the door behind me and run back to the car. Sam jumps as I open the door. "Well?" he questions me. "Drive to Quinn's house." "UH WHAT?" he says loudly. "She says Finn should be leaving there soon and we may see his car on the way over. Just drive Sam and hurry." He looks at me as he raises his eyebrow and says "Yes, your majesty, to the wicked witches castle we go."

**Finn POV**

I look up at Quinn's house and I can see all the lights are still on. I imagine that she is still up talking to her mom about how she is going to win prom queen next year. I'm really not looking forward to doing this. But it has to be done. I have to move on from Quinn if I ever plan to get Rachel back. I get out of the car and walk up the stairs to the front door. I feel like I am on a death march. Suddenly the door flies open and Quinn comes running out. "Finn, thank God, I knew you would come back." "Woah, Quinn, calm down, stop it. Seriously." I say as I grab her by both arms. "Can we go inside. We need to talk." She looks up at me. "Ok, fine. Come inside."

"So how was the after party? Was Rachel running around showing everyone that stupid ugly crown she won?" I roll my eyes. "Stop Quinn, ok. Just stop." She turns around and looks at me with a frown on her face and then walks into the living room. As I enter the room, I step back. What the hell is this shit? In front of me is a nightmare. Sitting on the floor and on the coffee table are crowns. A lot of them. I'm not quite sure how anyone has so many stupid crowns. "What the hell Quinn?" I ask. "Mommy and I were just looking at all our pageant crowns and her prom crowns. We realized that the stupid crown Rachel won was smaller than all of these. It was ugly and most likely wouldn't have fit well with our collection. But next year…" She starts, so I interrupt her. "Quinn. We really need to talk." "Ok silly, fine, talk." She sits down and I walk over and sit next to her.

"Quinn, I don't think this is going to work with us." I say quickly. "You and me. It was a mistake for us to try this again. It didn't work for a reason the first time. I shouldn't have forced it this time. I was confused and I was trying to stop hurting. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used you like that." She looks at me. And I can tell she didn't take that well. "THIS IS BECAUSE OF HER ISN'T IT. BECAUSE OF RACHEL." She is screaming now and she stands up and looks down at me. "FIRST SHE TAKES MY CROWN AND NOW SHE'S TAKING YOU!" "Quinn, please would you stop yelling. This isn't just about Rachel. I'm not going to lie to you and say she has nothing to do with it. But this is about us. We don't work you and I." "We work just fine Finn. Everything was just fine until Rachel ran for prom queen and ruined everything. If you and I had won tonight, you wouldn't be doing this." I look at her and frown. "That's not true Quinn. Rachel winning isn't what ruined things. I haven't been happy for a while. This whole prom thing got way out of control. It's just not me." She pokes me in the chest, "It seemed to be just fine for you earlier when you stood up in front of the whole school to win that crown."

"Look Quinn, it just seems like that's all you care about. And if I'm being honest, I don't think you actually have feelings for me at all anymore. I think I fit your perfect image of what you want, but you don't' want me Quinn." "Stop saying that Finn, of course I want you. Of course I do. You and I were are going to get married and have babies, and you are going to work with Burt until you take over the tire shop and I'm…" Wait, what? Who is she kidding here? "Stop Quinn. I don't want those things. Heck you don't want those things. Aren't you all about me not being a Lima loser? Well, I don't want to be one either. I'm not interested in working in the damn tire shop. I want to be more than that. I can't do this with you anymore. I don't want it. We want different things Quinn. You have to let me go." I stand up and pull her in for a hug, but she starts pounding on my chest.

"No Finn, No. I won't let you do this. You can't ruin everything. You are going to go home and forget this ever happened. You and I are going to be stronger tomorrow and we can start working on fixing stuff so that we can be king and queen next year. You'll see it's all going to be ok." I can't do this anymore. She isn't listening and I can't handle her anymore. I feel bad for her, but this isn't what I want. She isn't what I want. "Quinn, please don't make this harder than it has to be. Please. I'm going to go now. But you have to understand that this is over. I'm sorry. I just don't want this. I can't be with you anymore." I walk to the door and open it. I step out on to the porch and start to close the door behind me but I feel it being tugged open. "Finn, stop please. You can't do this to me. Everyone will think you broke up with me because I lost tonight. I will be humiliated." She is crying and I feel horrible. "Quinn, they won't think that. It's going to be ok. Just go in and go to bed."

I turn and start to walk down the stairs. I feel her behind me and I turn around and she grabs me around the neck and her lips are suddenly on mine. I'm stunned and frozen. She is acting so desperate and I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. I pull back from her and look at her. Tears are streaming down her face. "Quinn, please. It's over. I'm sorry. I have to go." I leave her there on the stairs and I walk to my car. I climb in and start the car and start to pull out and almost get hit by another car swerving quickly past me. 'Geez, that guy must be in a hurry' I say to myself. I drive home listening to the radio and every song reminds me of Rachel. Rachel, I think. As soon as I see her, I need to talk to her. I don't care what it takes, I'll wait forever, but one day, she will be mine again.

**Stacy – Gleefully-Finchel**

**Hope you are enjoying. This chapter was a whole bunch of misunderstandings. Haha! Next chapter is Nationals =) I was going to end it there, but decided I will probably try a few more chapters after that. I prefer working up to reunion instead of just a quick fix **


	10. Chapter 10 New York, New York

**Sam POV**

"Ok Rachel, looks like we found him. That's his car right?" I ask her as we pull up to Quinn's house. "That's it. Let's just park and wait until he comes out. No way am I going to her house tonight." I laugh because I can tell how much she wants to get out of the car and go running up to the door screaming for Finn, but she's trying to remain calm. "Wait, I think I see him." She says reaching for the handle of the door. And that's when it happened. Quinn and Finn standing on her porch kissing goodnight. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different. For as much as we knew, they were still dating anyway. And Rachel was right, we really don't know why he was looking for her earlier.

I look over at Rachel and I can see she has tears in her eyes. "Well now what?" I ask her. "DUCK!" She yells. I look over and I see Finn walking towards his car. "I don't want him to see me. Quickly get us out of here." She yells. "Rachel, do you want me to duck or drive. I can't do both." "YES YOU CAN. Just duck down and hit the gas." I duck over and hit the gas trying to peek over the steering wheel. When I look up I almost run right into Finn's car. I quickly swerve to my side of the street and sit up when I pass him. "Holy hell Rachel. This is crazy. We almost crashed right in to him." I can feel my heart racing and she looks like she wants to laugh and cry at the same time. "You can sit up now, he's way behind us." I tell her.

When I pull up to her house she looks defeated. I walk her to her door. "Rachel, you won prom queen tonight. You looked beautiful. You danced with Finn. You faced Quinn. Don't forget any of that. Seeing Finn kiss Quinn isn't anything different than you expected going in to tonight. He was with her this morning and obviously he's with her tonight. You are stronger than this. Just remember that." I kiss her on the forehead and she hugs me tightly. "Thank you Sam, you were the perfect date, prince, and spy tonight. I really do love you." "Love you too chipmunk, I say as I pinch her cheek. Now go get some sleep, I'll see you on Monday."

By the time I saw her on Monday you could tell she was feeling better. She had a bright smile on her face and everything appeared to be normal. But I could tell something was off. She was definitely avoiding Finn. I watched as she turned and walked the other direction when he came down the hall. I hear someone calling my name and I turn to see Finn standing in front of me. "Hey, uh can we talk?" he asks me. "Now? Is there a problem?" I ask. "No, it's not a problem, can we just talk? Why do you have to make this more difficult than it is?" "Ok I'm not trying to cause an issue here. Just talk Hudson." I step over to the side of the hall and look right at him. "I swear to God, if you break her heart Sam." Woah what? "Finn, what are you even…" "Just let me talk ok. She's been through a lot. With Jesse last year, and with me. She's had her heart broken and twisted. I just don't want to see her hurt. But if you make her happy. If you are what she wants, then I'm ok with that."

Ok. I'm guessing he really did see us kissing on Saturday night. Now to just get him to shut up for two seconds. "FINN!" I shout. He stops talking and steps back. "Would you shut up for like two seconds. I'm not dating Rachel. She's my best friend. That's it. I have a feeling that you might have witnessed something on Saturday that was a huge mistake on my part." "Mistake. Look I saw you two, out back. You were kissing her. I get it." "Obviously you don't. Yes, I kissed her, but you missed the part where we broke into tears of laughter after we realized it was like kissing my sister. Look, Rachel's an awesome girl. And any guy would be lucky to have her." He leans in towards me like I said something wrong. "You were lucky to have her. But I'm not with her dude. However, your advice is good. Why don't you take it yourself. Stop hurting Rachel. She gets that you are with Quinn. So just don't lead her on anymore."

"I broke up with Quinn." He says quietly. "When did you have time to do that. The last time we saw you, you seemed pretty happy making out on her porch." His eyebrow goes up and he looks at me inquisitively. "Wait, you drive a truck don't you?" I look away from him. "Uh. Yeah." "That was you wasn't it. The other night. You almost hit me dammit." "Yeah well I guess I don't drive real well when I'm ducking under the steering wheel." "What the hell were you even doing there?" "Rachel was trying to find you. Your mom told her to go to Quinn's." He laughs. "Now it all makes sense. No wonder my mom was so excited when I got home. So Rachel, uh, she saw all that. At Quinn's?" "Yeah, I guess you weren't the only one getting your signals crossed Saturday night." I laugh. "Yeah. I guess not." "Look I don't want to be the middle guy here, so just talk to Rachel will ya? If you guys would have just been honest with each other from the start no one would be in this place right now." And with that, I turned and walked away hoping that this time their communication would be crystal clear.

**Finn POV**

I looked all over for Rachel but it really did seem like she was avoiding me. I figured I would wait and talk to her after Glee today. I walk in to the choir room and I see her sitting off to the side. I also see Quinn glaring at me from the back row. It's now or never Hudson. I walk right over to Rachel and sit in the empty seat next to her. I can feel the heat already from Quinn behind me. Rachel looks at me wide eyed. "Hey." I say to her. "Oh um, Hi. How are you doing Finn? Did you enjoy the rest of your weekend." I smile at her and lean over. "Yes, I almost got killed by some crazy driver on Saturday night. Can you believe that?" She flinches. "Oh, that's um, terrible. I'm glad you are ok." She looks down at her notebook. "So, did your dads like your crown? I bet they weren't even shocked when you told them right?" "You know them too well Finn." She grins at me. She looks completely confused as to why I am sitting next to her but before she can ask Mr. Shue comes into the room carrying a stack of papers.

"Well I hear we have congratulations to give to two of our own. Finn and Rachel, I hear we are amongst royalty now." He sets his papers down and starts clapping. Everyone joins in except for one person. I hear Quinn behind me spit out "Big deal." I chuckle to myself and Rachel looks back at her annoyed. "Ok now we have to get down to business guys. Nationals is in a week. And we have everything but our big duet set. We have to knock this one out of the park." Our teacher says. Sam raises his hand. "Mr. Schue, if I may?" "Sure Sam, what's on your mind?" "If we are going to win Nationals, we need our duet to be out of this world right? We need our strongest and most united team ever? We need Finn and Rachel to sing the duet." He sits down. Rachel glares at him from the other end of the row. I look at her and she looks nervously up at me.

"I agree Mr. Schue." I say while staring right at her. "You do?" she questions. "Yeah, I think if we want to win, we have to kill it. There's no one better to do that than you. And we aced 'Faithfully' at Regionals last year. We can do this Rach." "Ok," She says timidly. "Yeah like she was gonna say no to singing again." I hear Quinn say loudly behind me. "Stop it Quinn." I say as I turn around and face her. "We need to be thinking about the team. This is our shot to win. Rachel is our best singer, even you have to admit that." I turn back and see Rachel smiling at me. "Ok, well it's set then." Mr. Schue says as he hands the sheet music to Rachel and I. I need you guys to really practice this one. We only have 5 days to get this one right." I look down at the music and smile. I lean over to Rachel. "Do you want to practice after school?" "Uh, sure. You want to come over to my house?" She says excitedly. "Yeah, I'll uh, I'll be there after school then."

The bell rings and Rachel runs over to Sam and they walk out of the room arm in arm. I notice that Quinn and I are the only two left in the room and I try and gather my stuff quickly to get out of there. "It sure didn't take you long." She says to me. "Don't Quinn. Just don't" I look up at her. She walks over to me with her arms crossed. "Don't just expect me to make this easy for you. I didn't win that crown, and you don't get your happily ever after." She walks out of the room smiling back at me. Why are women always so difficult?

**Rachel POV**

Focus on what's in front of you Rachel. Don't look beside you. Just keep putting on your makeup. I haven't stopped talking to myself for the last 5 minutes. Not since Quinn came in the bathroom and has been silently putting on her makeup at the mirror beside me. The fact that she isn't talking is honestly starting to freak me out. She seems really angry today and for some reason her and Finn are fighting. But I really don't want to get into it with her. So I keep focusing on putting on my tenth application of mascara. "Don't think this is over." She finally says bluntly. I roll my eyes. Forget what I said. I really preferred it when she was just quietly staring holes through me. "Excuse me?" I say without looking at her. "I can see it all over your face Rachel. You think you have won. But you haven't. I won't let you take everything away from me." I've had about enough of Quinn Fabray.

"Look Quinn, Saturday night, I actually felt bad for you. I know how important it was for you to win prom queen. And I know it must have killed you when I won. But I did. And I'm not going to apologize for that. But this thing we keep doing. You and me. It has to stop Quinn. I'm not interested in fighting with you." I turn back to the mirror and I can see she is contemplating what she is going to say next. "You see Rachel, that's the problem. I don't really care if you are interested in fighting or not. The fact is, I'm tired of you. You never leave well enough alone, because you just don't know what's good for you. And you don't know when to quit." "Quitting is not something I do, so you just better get used to that." I say as I brush my hair back from my face.

I feel her grab me by the arm and spin be back around to face her. "Listen here man hands, I don't care that you won prom queen. I got over that before I even went to bed that night. What I do care about is you constantly meddling in my life. You can never just let me win one thing can you? No. You have to stick your big stupid nose in everything I do and everything I have." "I don't care what you do Quinn. I have my own life and I'm not concerned about what you do with yours." "Liar!" she yells. "Like you have no interest in Finn at all. Like you aren't already jumping at the chance to get back with him now that he's available again." Wait. What? Quinn and Finn broke up? When did this happen?

"Quinn, I don't know what is going on with you and Finn at the moment. I honestly had no idea. You seem to think that I spend my entire day figuring out ways to hurt you. But I hate to burst your fantasy Quinn, I honestly don't waste a single second thinking about you in a day. So whatever it is that you think I'm doing, you are already wrong." She laughs loudly. "Lying again are we Rachel. I saw your face just now when I told you Finn and I were through. Your looks deceive you." "I'm not going to lie Quinn, the fact that you and Finn are over not only makes me happy, but doesn't actually surprise me either. If you think that means I'll be jumping in to Finn's arms again, you are once again, mistaken." "You expect me to believe that you wouldn't just take him back in a heartbeat? Now I know you are an idiot!" "Quinn, what happened with Finn and I, it doesn't just heal overnight. It takes time to fix, and to heal, and to grow again. Which is why I wasn't surprised to hear that you and he are over. You never took the time to heal or fix what you did. You just went right back to doing whatever it is that you do."

"You have no idea what I do. None. You know nothing about me Rachel." "That's where you are wrong Quinn. I know a lot more about you than you realize. For one, I know you are scared." She backs up from me. "I'm not afraid of anything Rachel!" "I know you are afraid of being alone. I know that when you gave up your baby, you were afraid you were making the wrong choice. You are afraid of what everyone thinks of you, afraid of what people would do if they knew how scared you were inside. Because if they knew, they could hurt you because they would know your weakness. And Quinn Fabray doesn't show weakness." She is standing back like a wounded puppy and she looks like she is either going to cry or knock me backwards into the stall behind me. "I also know that you feel like you are defined by your status. That you are defined by how you dress, or talk. Or by how many crowns you can win, who you are friends with, or who you have on your arm. But none of that defines you Quinn. You are defined by your actions. And your actions scream that you are a scared little girl who doesn't have a clue who she is supposed to be. Who doesn't have a clue what she actually wants in her life. Because that bull you spewed at me the other day about sticking around Lima and having babies and working a dead end job, that's not the Quinn Fabray I know. That's the Quinn Fabray who is too afraid to take a chance. Too afraid to step outside of who she is supposed to be. And that is why you lose Quinn. Because you are too afraid to be you. And as much as you hate me, you really just hate the fact that I don't care about what people think about me. Because I am Rachel Berry. And Rachel Berry isn't afraid. Of anything. Or Anyone. And no matter what you do in your life Quinn, you will never have that!"

And I turn and I walk out of the bathroom leaving her standing there with her eyes wide and her mouth on the floor.

**Finn POV**

I knock on her door nervously and wait for her to answer. Before I got out of my car, I had everything I was going to say to her mapped out. But now that I am standing here, on her doorstep for the first time in ages, I don't remember any of it. She opens the door and my mouth goes dry. She looks adorable. "Hi Finn. Please, come in." I step in the door and immediately I am enveloped in the Rachel Berry home smell that I missed so much. Her house always smelled like baking. Like seriously, if there really was a gingerbread house, I would imagine it smelled like this.

"Hello Finn, we haven't seen you in a while." Her father Hiram says walking out of his office. "Oh hello sir, yes sorry about that. It has been a few months hasn't it." I remember that he doesn't know that Rachel had a party here a few weeks ago and is unaware that I was in his house that night. He walks over and shakes my hand. "Yes it has. You really should come by for dinner again. Rachel has been cooking up a storm for months now." "Daddy. Please," she's blushing and its beautiful. " We have stuff to do. Finn and I are singing the duet at Nationals this year." She is grinning from ear to ear and I can't help but feel my heart jump a bit when she talks so happily about us singing together again. "Is that so? Well then, I'm glad to see Mr. Schue finally realized who his real stars are. I was truly disappointed at Sectionals when the duet seemed so flat. It seems a waste to hold back your stars when everything is on the line." "Daddy, Sam and Quinn did a fine job at Sectionals. Now if you don't mind, we need to practice." "Alright darling, go practice,"he chuckles. " You two have fun." I watch as he walks back into his office. "He's right you know. About sectionals. We should have been the ones to sing that song." She smiles at me and I follow her up the stairs towards her room.

We walk into the room and once again I feel nervous. The last time we were in this room ended with glass being thrown at my head. "Ok Finn, this isn't going to be an easy song. I mean back when this song was made Cher was already an icon. I'm really nervous about doing this song right." "Rach, there is no one else who could do this song justice. You are going to be fine." I sit on her bed and she takes the sheet music out. She puts the CD in her CD player and the song begins. I watch as she sings and my heart feels like it is exploding. I smile at her and I notice she isn't singing anymore. "Finn. You missed your cue. Are you even paying attention." She walks over to the CD and stops the music.

"I broke up with Quinn." I spit out involuntarily. "Oh." She says softly. "I know." "You do? Did Sam tell you?" She looks up at me. "Sam knows?" "Yeah, I told him this morning. We kinda had a discussion about some things that might have been misunderstood on Saturday." "You did? Oh, you mean the kiss?" She sits down next to me. "Yeah, what you saw Rach, was Quinn trying to stop me from leaving. I broke up with her and she kind of didn't accept it. But that was all it was." "Oh that kiss." She says. "Yeah that kiss…OH you mean the one I saw. Yeah with you and Sam." She looks up at me. "Yes, I was trying to find you, to explain what was going on, but then I saw you with Quinn and well…." "Yeah, I get it. You know Sam has a point." "What did he say now?" She says laughing. "He said if you and I were just honest with each other more often, we wouldn't be in this mess to start with." "That sounds like something he would say." She giggles.

"But if you didn't hear it from Sam, who told you?" "Quinn." She says sadly. I should have figured Quinn would say something to her. "I'm sorry. It should have come from me. I tried to find you this morning, but it seemed like you were avoiding me." "I was. And it's ok. Quinn was just being Quinn. I can handle myself." I laugh because I don't doubt that for a second. "Rach, I never thought you couldn't." We are both laughing now and I reach over and brush her hair from her face. "Finn, don't." she says moving away from me. "Rach, what is it? I thought you wanted this?" I'm so confused right now. "I do want this Finn. But not like this. Not now." What? How is it that every time I decide I want her, something is wrong? "I don't understand Rachel. Why?" "It's too soon. We can't rush this. Every time you and I get together it's after we end a relationship with someone else. Last year with Quinn, we were together before you were actually ready to be with someone, and then I was with Jesse and before I truly realized what had happened with that relationship I was back in your arms."

Shit. Why does she always have to make sense. "We have to be ready for this Finn. Because I can't go through with having you and losing you all over again. I'm not saying never. I'm just asking you to wait." She sits down beside me and takes my hand. "Friends?" she says timidly. I want to scream and take her in to my arms and kiss her until she understands how I feel, but I know with Rachel, I need to give her this. I've put her through so much this year, and I owe her this. "Friends." I say to her. "Thank you Finn. You won't regret it." No regrets. That's what my mom said. I pull her in for a hug and I can smell her strawberry shampoo and my heart is aching but I know that we need this. We both need this time to be sure. I pull back from her and she's looking in to my eyes and I want to kiss her so badly. Without even realizing it, I am leaning in towards her and I feel her place her hand between our lips. "Finn, it's not that kind of friends." She giggles. "Oh yeah, uh sorry. Maybe we can sing now. That's probably what we should be doing." We pull apart and she grabs the sheet music again. I see her smiling and I know that I would wait forever for her to come around. I'll do whatever it takes to have her back in my life. Even if it means we give this friends thing a go. At least I have Rachel back. And really, isn't being friends where all of this started to begin with. I smile and begin to sing my verse. Yeah I think I can live with this for now.

**Rachel POV**

I can't believe I am going to New York. I'm sitting at the airport and watching the planes take off and I feel like I am already in the clouds. I am going to New York City, for Nationals. I never thought New Directions would make it this far. I still remember when we first sang together. "Rockin' the boat." I chuckle to myself. Oh my goodness we were horrible. I look around at all my friends gathered around the terminal and I can't believe how far we have come. "Yo babe! You ready to do this thing?" Noah says as he throws himself down in the seat beside me. "I was born ready, Noah." I smile back. "Yeah no doubt about that girl. We are gonna kill this thing. Vocal Adrenaline are going to eat our dust!" "Damn straight." I hear Sam say behind us. This is the year of New Directions. From everything you guys have told me about that group, we just have to beat them. Time to slay a giant."

"HEY, I hope that's not a reference to the tall dude over here." I see Finn walking over to us pointing to himself. Ever since Finn and I talked on Monday things have been wonderful. He has been trying to hang out with Noah and Sam and even joined us for our Call of Duty marathon on Thursday night. I can't say for sure, but I think he let me beat him. "Never Hudson. We need you out there. Maybe after the competition." Sam shoots back at him. "Yeah well now you lost your element of surprise." He says as he punches Sam in the arm. "Can you guys believe we are about to get on a plane and fly to New York to compete. US? The little group from Lima, Ohio." "Berry, don't make us cry. I hate it when you get all sentimental on us." Noah says getting up and walks over to the window. I see Finn smile at me and sit down next to me. "I believe it. Isn't that what this group was about. Don't stop believing?" "Oh Finn, that analogy was awful." I laugh. "But endearing." He raises his eyebrow and I realize he probably doesn't know if that is good or bad. "It's a good thing Finn." I whisper. "Oh..good." He smiles.

"It's time to board for flight 183 to New York at gate 22C, please have your boarding passes ready as you approach the gate." I jump up and grab my bag. I can't believe it's time. We get in line and everyone is talking excitedly as we board the plane. I follow Sam onto the plane and he gets in and sits next to the window. I climb in beside him and Noah sits down next to me by the aisle. I look up and see Finn smile at me as he puts his stuff down and sits in the aisle seat beside Noah. Sam and Noah both look at me.

"What's with the goo goo eyes, Berry?" Sam whispers. "Yeah, something going on you ain't telling us about?" Noah asks. "What are you guys talking about?" I ask them both innocently. "You and Hudson. Ever since we got here you and Hudson have been looking at each other like the other is made of candy." Sam says laughing. "You two are idiots. There is nothing going on with Finn and I. We are just friends. That's all." "Yeah and Q is your best friend. Spill Berry!" Noah says poking me in the side. "Would you two stop acting like stupid boys. Nothing is going on. We talked. That's all." I look over and see Finn staring at us wondering what is going on. I shrug and sit back in my seat. "And you thought you would get away with not sharing that information with us?" Sam says staring at me with a frown on his face. "Yeah, what the hell was this talk about and where did it take place. I swear to God if he kissed you, I'm going to beat his ass." "NOAH! He didn't kiss me. Would you stop this right now."

They both are staring at me and I figure I'm not going to get away with just going to sleep at this point. "Fine, if you have to know, we talked on Monday." "MONDAY! What the hell, that was days ago. Why are we just hearing about it now?" Noah says angrily. "Oh gosh you two, you aren't my keepers." I say. "No but we are the closest thing you will ever get to brothers and it's our job to protect you." Sam says. "Ok. I appreciate it, I do. But you don't need to beat him up. He was very sweet. And I think he wanted to get back together with me." "WHAT?" Noah says and quickly looks towards a very confused Finn. "Noah, please." "Ok so you think that, but he didn't say it?" Sam asks. "I didn't give him a chance. I told him to give me time." "Ok you did what?" Noah says laughing. "Yeah I thought you wanted to get back with him. Wasn't that the whole point of us spying on him at Quinn's house?" "Yes, Sam, I do want to be with him, but I have to make sure he's ready. I have to protect my heart. You guys have taught me that. Just because he broke up with Quinn, doesn't mean we should just jump into a relationship. I want to wait until I'm sure he wants to be with just me." "Aww, our girls all grown up." Noah says to Sam and they both laugh.

"You guys are ridiculous." I say hitting them both on the legs. "OW" they both yell. "When the time is right, I'll know. But until then, Finn and I are just friends. Now is that enough information or do you need to know what he was wearing as well?" I ask. "Well, I do like when he wears blue." Noah says. "Oh yes it does bring out his eyes." Sam says dreamily. I grunt. "You two are impossible. I'm getting some sleep!" I lean over and put my head on Sam's shoulder and close my eyes. I feel them high five each other and I choose to ignore their childish behavior. I'm tired and I just want to wake up in New York.

**Finn POV**

"We are now arriving in New York City. Please make sure you gather your belongings before exiting the plane. Have a great day." Finally. I can't believe we are actually in New York. I look over at Rachel and see that Sam is waking her up. I'm jealous that it wasn't me that got to sit beside her while she slept on my shoulder. But I promised her that I would give her time. And I want to do that for her even if it is killing me. Sure it's been great to hang out with her this last week. I enjoyed seeing how she interacted with Sam and Puck. It wasn't at all like I had imagined it. But then in my mind something had to be going on between them so I was sure that their Thursday night "marathon" included making out and nakedness.

I was pleasantly surprised when I showed up and it really was a call of duty marathon. Rachel played just like one of the guys, even though I did let her beat me in the end. It's actually nice the way that Sam and Puck treat her like a sister. They tease her, pick on her, and from what I could tell from their conversation during the plane ride, they intend on protecting her as well. I can see why they are afraid I would hurt her again, but I don't intend to. But I guess I never intended to do it the first…wait how many times have I hurt her? My shoulders drop and I gather my bag from the seat beside me and exit the plane. Mr. Schue is standing at the exit gathering everyone up. "Ok guys, we are going to take the bus back to the hotel, I will give everyone their room assignments as they exit the bus and I want you to go to those rooms once we get there. We have a 5 o'clock rehearsal so we don't have time to mess around. Drop off your stuff and get ready to meet back in the lobby to ride over to the auditorium."

We all file into the bus and I see Sam and Puck sit down in the back together and Rachel sits across from them. I walk towards the back of the bus and sit down next to Rachel. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" I ask her. "Of course not Finn. Did you enjoy the plane ride?" She asks me. "It was ok. I don't really like flying. I'm too tall for the seats and my legs cramped up the whole time. But it's exciting that we are actually here now." "It is isn't it. Oh my goodness, tomorrow we are going to be singing in front of our biggest audience yet Finn. I'm so nervous." She's so cute when she gets excited because she talks really fast and really loud and everyone is looking at her rolling their eyes. "You are gonna be great Rach. It's me you should be nervous about. Hopefully I don't fall off the stage or something." I laugh. "Don't be silly Finn. We are going to be great." She looks out the window and starts pointing out buildings and telling me what each one is but I honestly never hear a word she says. The look on her face is one of so much joy that I can't tear myself away from staring at her the entire ride.

I feel the bus pull to a stop and Mr. Schue hands everyone their room assignments. I see that I am rooming with Puck and Sam. Which is cool now because we seem to be getting along again. Rachel is talking about how she is rooming with Tina and Mercedes and I can tell she is relieved because even though she won't admit it, she was really nervous she would have to share a room with Quinn. We head up to our rooms and I see from the key card she has that she is in room 404, I'm happy I won't be too far from her since my room is 405. We walk to our rooms and stop in front of the doors. "Well, I'll see you in the lobby Rach." She smiles and opens her door. "You bet Finn. See you in a bit."

"Dude, I'm so excited about being in New York man. Can you imagine the women that live here." Puck is saying as I walk into the room. "No way dudes, I'm not sleeping on the rollaway. I'm like three sizes bigger than it." I say to them both. "Hey you took your sweet ass time getting up here, you get the last bed Hudson. Should have come straight here instead of macking on our girl." He says to me. "Dude, we were just talking!" I say as I throw my bag on the stupid rollaway bed. "Yeah yeah, and talking leads to smooching, and smooching leads to us kicking your ass." Sam says laughing. "Will you guys cut me a break? Seriously, I don't mean Rachel any harm. I love her. And if she wants to be friends right now, then that's what I gotta do."

"Good. Cuz we are tired of picking up the pieces every time you decide to break her down." Puck says walking away from me. "Look I know I've hurt her in the past. You gotta believe me that I know what I want now. And seriously Puck, you had a LOT to do with the whole break down last time. So at least give me that." He turns and faces me. "Ok you're right, I fucked up too. But Rachel and I, we came to an understanding now. That shit doesn't happen with us anymore. She's like my sister. I got her back ya know. I'm just trying to look out for her." I shake his hand. "I get it, and I appreciate that ok."

Sam is sitting on the bed looking at me and he still isn't smiling. "And you dude," I say walking over to him. "It's not like you haven't kissed her either." "Hey, it was a mistake. Rachel is just…well…" "Rachel" We all say in unison. He stands up from the bed and shakes my hand. "Ok, if you truly are sure how you feel this time, then I'm cool. Just give her time. But if you do hurt her, we are going to kick your ass. Just so you know." He laughs. "Yeah I pretty much figured that." I walk over to my bed and get wallet and put it back in my jeans. "I think we better head down there now. Before Mr. Schue sends someone to find us. He probably already has someone watching our room in case Puck makes a break for it to find the hot New York ladies."

We exit the elevator together and we all stop immediately and stare at the sight in front of us. Rachel is standing with her back to us talking to a guy. "What the fuck!" I hear Puck say beside me. "Who's that?" Sam says as he leans over and whispers to me. "St. James!" I say angrily. "You still think I'm the worst thing that could happen to Rachel?" I say looking at Puck.

**Stacy – Gleefully Finchel**

**Ok guys, one more chapter and an epilogue left and this story is finished. Hope you guys are still enjoying it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Nationals

**Rachel POV**

Of all the things I expected when I walked out of the elevator, Jesse St. James was not one of them. I saw him standing at the hotel check in desk immediately after getting off the elevator. I hoped he wouldn't see me because I really was not in the mood to see him now. Not before our first nationals appearance. I don't know why I thought he wouldn't be here. Even though he graduated, I should have known he would show up to support his old school. I quickly walk past him on my way to Mr. Schue when I hear my name. "Rachel? Rachel Berry?" I turn around and come face to face with him. "Jesse? Wow I didn't recognize you." "I thought it was you when you got off the elevator, but you look so different." He says. "Yeah it's probably hard for you to recognize me when I'm not covered in egg." I say crossing my arms. "Ouch, I guess someone is still mad." "I wouldn't say I was mad Jesse. No, why would you think that?" "Oh Rachel, you always were the drama queen. Look I'm sorry for the egg mess. I really didn't want to do that. Peer pressure I guess." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You look really nice I have to say." I look down at his hand and back up at his face. "Well thank you. I've changed a lot since you last saw me."

I heard his voice before Jesse saw him coming. "What the hell are you doing here St. Jackass?" Finn says while walking right up to us. "Isn't this quite the reunion. How are you Finn? It seems you are still mildly annoying. Who's next, where's the bald guy?" "Watch it dude." I hear Puck shout from behind Finn. "Oh well speak of the devil. Though blondie I don't recognize." Sam puts his hand out to shake Jesse's hand and Finn pushes it back. "Don't bother Sam. Let me introduce you, this is Jesse St. James. Former captain of Vocal Adrenaline." "Ok,"Sam says. "And I'm guessing we don't like him." He whispers to Finn. "Jesse is Rachel's ex-boyfriend." He says while making quotation signs in the air. "Though I think pretending to like someone just to screw with them doesn't qualify you as actually being a boyfriend." "Oh let me guess, you think you did a better job at that part than I did? You know the boyfriend thing?"

Finn steps towards him and I can tell this is going to get ugly. I step between Finn and Jesse. "Ok boys, enough." Yeah Finn, listen to your girlfriend." Jesse says trying to provoke Finn. "She's not my girlfriend dude, but that won't stop me from tearing your head off if you do anything to her." "Not the boyfriend? Really, I totally had the two of you pegged as getting back together after I was through with her." I feel Finn push forward behind me and I reach back and grab his hand. "It's ok Finn." I say looking up at him. He looks at me and smiles. "Sorry Rach, this guy is just pissing me off." "I know Finn, but he's not worth our time." I turn to walk away from Jesse, leading Finn by the hand.

"So how did you losers end up getting this far? Bribe some judges this year?" "Listen asshole, I want nothing better than to pound your face in right now, but I have rehearsal to go to so I'm not going to bother. But you probably shouldn't be here when we get back from rehearsal." Puck is in his face and I need everyone to just calm down. "Noah. Please. Just go to the bus. You too." I say looking at Sam and Finn. "Rach, I'm not leaving you here." Finn says to me. "I'm fine Finn, I'll meet you in a second." The boys stomp off turning and watching me until they turn the corner to go to the bus. I turn back around and face Jesse. "Look it was real nice to see you again Jesse. Though for the longest time I had hoped you had been eaten by a lion. I hope you enjoy the competition tomorrow. We plan to destroy your former team." I walk away from him and I hear him holler. "Make sure you eat a good breakfast tomorrow, Rachel. Maybe a nice yummy omelet." Finn is right. He is a jackass.

**Finn POV**

"Dude, she's gonna be fine. Rachel ain't no push over anymore. I mean, she even told you no and she loves you." I frown at Puck and look back out the window waiting for Rachel to come out of the hotel. I didn't like leaving her there with Jesse St. Jackass. Just the thought of him makes me angry. I start to get up and go get her and then I see her coming out of the door with a huge smile on her face. She climbs onto the bus and plops down in the seat beside me. "Well now that little unpleasant moment is over, can we just move on to rehearsal." She isn't smiling anymore and that worries me.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. "Finn, I'm fine. Really I am. It's going to take a lot more than some jerk to ruin my time here in New York. It was just unexpected that's all." Puck and Sam move over to the seat in front of us. "I swear to God Rachel if you want, the three of us will go back in there and kick his ass. Just say the word." "Noah, it isn't necessary. He can make all the egg jokes he wants and it's not going to bother me." "What the hell Rachel, he actually joked about egging you. I'll fucking kill him." I say getting angry. "Finn, language." She touches my arm and I instantly feel myself calm down. "Wait, that guy egged you?" Sam asks. "It's not a big deal Sam." She says. "Like hell it wasn't Rachel. Jesse the jerkwad and his vocal adrenaline jackasses all ganged up on her in OUR school parking lot and egged her right before Regionals last year. Turns out he was messing with her all along. I swear to God Rachel, just one punch will do it." Sam turns red. "What a freaking jerk. Did you guys do anything about it when it happened?" He asks. "Yeah," I say. "Mr. Schue made us sing to them. SING!" "Wait, what? You sang to him for egging Rachel." "It was some bull about intimidating them or some shit." "Noah, guys, will you please stop cursing and just calm down. This isn't last year. Jesse isn't going to bother me this year. Everything is going to be fine!"

We all sit back in our seats and Rachel just stares out the window the entire ride to the auditorium. I know her better than she knows and I can tell that this Jesse appearance really is bothering her. I lean down in the seat so that we are eye level and I look over at her. "Rach, you are stronger than him. And you are going to kill it tomorrow night. You know why?" She looks over at me. "Because you were born to do this." "Aren't you nervous at all Finn?" She asks me. "Nope. You know why? Because I have you with me. And I know you have this." She squeezes my hand. "Thank you Finn. I'm alright now. We can do this. You and I. You're right. We are going to kill this."

We arrive at the auditorium and as we walk in we can't believe how big the place is. "Holy hell Mr. Schue. This place is insane. Is this place going to be full?" Sam asks. "It's a sold out crowd Sam. You guys are definitely going to have an audience tomorrow." Everyone is looking around in awe and I see Rachel walk up towards the stage and she is running her hands along the bottom of the stage. I walk over to her. "You ok?" She turns around quickly and runs up and hugs me with tears in her eyes. "This is amazing Finn. Can you believe it? Tomorrow we are going to come out from the curtains to all of these seats filled with faces just waiting for us to sing." "Yeah Rach, it's going to be amazing to share the stage with you." "Rachel, Finn, can I talk to you both for a second." Mr. Schue is standing behind us. "Sure." We both say and we follow him up the stairs onto the stage. We end up in the middle of the stage looking out into the audience of empty seats. "I just wanted to tell you both how proud I am of you. I still remember the first time I put you both on stage together." Rachel giggles. "I think I scared Finn that day." I remember it too. She looked insane as she sang that song from Grease. I wondered what I had gotten myself into. "I have watched the two of you grow so much since that day. And I want you both to remember tomorrow for the rest of your lives. Because it's going to be a memory you will always be able to cherish. Win or lose, you two are the reason I do this." I've never seen Mr. Schue like this before. He seems truly amazed to be where he is standing. "Mr. Schue, we couldn't do this without you. You have been a great teacher." "Well, just remember tomorrow when you walk out there, that you need each other. It's going to be your voices combined that will make us different. You two are special. Never forget that." He hugs us both and walks off the stage leaving us standing there together.

"I'm proud of you too Finn." She says quietly to me. "When you first joined Glee, you were still afraid to let anyone know you had this gift. But now you are about to stand in front of thousands of people and sing your heart out. With me. Rachel Berry." I turn and take her hands in mine. "I wouldn't have it any other way Rachel." "Ok guys, lets get this rehearsal started." Mr. Schue is saying. "From the top."

**Finn POV**

We say goodnight to the girls and head in to our room. Puck immediately goes to the side of his bed and gets out his guitar and starts strumming out a tune. "Dude I like that jam." Sam says and reaches for his guitar. I'm laying on my rollaway bed and I sit up quickly and grab some pencils out of my bag and bang out a beat on the coffee table beside me. Noah starts singing, "Some people call me the space cowboy, Some call me the gangster of love" Sam cuts in, "Some people call me Maurice, Cause' I speak of the pompetous of love." They both look at me so I continue the song. "People talk about me baby, Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong." We continue belting out the song and it's the first time in a long time that I have felt normal again. Finally away from the Quinn fiasco, and trying to be someone I wasn't. This is me. Hanging out with my friends, playing a tune. This feels good.

The song ends and we are all just smiling and laughing. "That was awesome! We should do this more often." Sam says. "Yeah it was pretty cool." I say. "Thanks, you know, for letting me join you guys in stuff again. I know we haven't always gotten along or agreed on things." "It's cool dude. We all just get a little assertive when Rachel is involved." Puck jokes. "True. What the hell is with that anyway? I mean, she is one girl. Just two years ago you were throwing slushies in her face." I say. Sam looks at Puck horrified. "You slushied Rachel? What the hell dude?" "HEY! Finn egged her car once." "Oh my God, I don't know why she talks to either of you." Sam says standing up. "I'm not proud of who I was back then." I say. Puck drops his head down and says, "Yeah, me either." "Rachel changes you. I don't know how else to explain it. She makes me want to be a better person. She actually makes me feel like I'm going to make something of myself. I never felt that before." I say while looking at Puck. "Yeah, I gotta admit, she does something to a guy." He says. "But don't tell ANYONE I said that. It makes me sound like a girl!"

"I know you guys are protective of her. I heard you on the plane so I know that you heard about me asking her out again." They both look at me and cross their arms in front of them. "We might have heard something about that." Sam says. "I want to be with her. I know that. And I know she doesn't think I'm ready. But I am. I swear to you both, if I do anything to hurt her you have the right to kick my ass." "What are you getting at Hudson?" Puck asks. "Tomorrow night, after nationals is over, I want to do something with Rachel." He gets up off the bed. "No way dude. I'm not giving you this room so that you can deflower her! Not cool!" "WOAH! I'm not trying to have sex with her. Calm down. Seriously." He sits back on the bed. "I just want to break a rule."

"Keep talking." He says. " I wanna break curfew. Take her to a couple of places in New York." "You think you are going to get Rachel to break curfew. Are you insane?" Sam laughs. "It's New York, there is no way she will say no." "He has a point dude." Puck is saying. "Ok so you are asking us permission to take Rachel out past curfew?" Sam says looking over at Puck. "Yeah I guess you could say that. I just want to get her out of here. Spend some time with her in New York. I want to do something nice for her. Show her that I'm serious about us." "I swear Hudson, no funny business or you will regret it." Noah says walking over and putting out his hand. "Uh What?" I ask. "You shake our hands, like a gentleman, that you aren't going to try anything Rachel isn't ready for. You do that and I'm cool with it."

I reach out and shake his hand and walk over to Sam. "What about you?" I ask him putting my hand out there. He looks at me with a frown on his face. "Don't hurt her ok!" He shakes my hand. "I swear to you both, nothing will happen that Rachel doesn't want. And no sex. I get it guys." "Then it's settled. Now get to bed. We need your voice rested for tomorrow or Rachel will kill us both for keeping you up. And there ain't no way I'm facing an angry Rachel Berry." Noah climbs in to bed and turns off the lamp. "Goodnight lover boy." He says laughing. "Shut it Puckerman." I yell. Nationals, here we come.

**Finn POV**

We are standing backstage leaning against the wall. Neither one of us has said a word for ten minutes. "Hey." I say looking over at her. She smiles at me. "Break a leg." We both say at the same time. She looks at me and we both start laughing. "I do love you Rachel. Don't forget that." She grabs my hand and starts to say something to me when we hear Mr. Schue calling for us to take our places. "Showtime." She says. We hear them announce New Directions and the music begins to play. She looks back at me one more time and then steps through the curtain on to the waiting stage.

"Well, here we are again; I guess it must be fate. We've tried it on our own, But deep inside we've known. We'd be back to set things straight." This song couldn't have been more perfect for us. It's almost like Mr. Schue picked it especially for us. I look over at him before I open the curtain and he is grinning from ear to ear and gives me a thumbs up. I pull back the curtain to the spotlight and the stage. I see Rachel standing in the middle of the stage and I walk towards her singing my lines. "I still remember when, your kiss was so brand new. Every memory repeats, every step I take retreats, every journey always brings me back to you." As I am singing I feel like my life with Rachel is flashing in front of me. From our first kiss in the auditorium, to the day in the hall when she told me she kissed Puck. Every memory is repeating itself in front of me as I sing to her. When I reach her she turns towards me and I grab her hand. She looks up at me and we sing together. "After All the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts, two angels who've been rescued from the fall. After all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you. I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all."

She has tears in her eyes and she is singing directly to me. I feel so connected to her. We circle around each other, our eyes never straying from the other. We stop and turn towards the audience and belt out the song together. "When love is truly right (This time it's truly right.) It lives from year to year. It changes as it goes, oh, and on the way it grows, but it never disappears." This is our moment. Win or lose, this moment belongs to Rachel and I. I feel like everything around me is black and all I see is her, shining beside me. "Always just beyond my touch, you know I needed you so much. After all, what else is livin' for?." We end in the middle of the stage, facing each other, our bodies are inches apart. And we look into each others eyes as we sing the final line. "After all"

She has the biggest smile on her face and I reach down and kiss her on the cheek before we turn back to the audience and she announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are The New Directions." The rest of the evening is a blur. I know that we finished our set and everyone was excited and jumping up and down backstage. And then we heard him. "Well that sure was interesting." I turn around quickly. "Not now Jesse. Just go away." "Woah, can't I congratulate your team on a job well done? Where is the team spirit Finny?" "Go away Jesse." Rachel says beside me. "You can congratulate us AFTER we walk off stage with the trophy." I look down at her and grin. He laughs and walks away. "Good luck with that No Directions."

They call our names and we all head out onto the stage. I reach down and grab Rachel's hand. "Here we go." I whisper to her. "In third place, coming all the way from San Diego, California, The Modern Glee Club" I squeeze Rachel's hand. "And now, coming in first place, the 2011 Nationals show choir winners are….." No one breathes. I swear I am squeezing Rachel's hand so tight that at this point that she probably has no feeling left in it. And then we hear it. "New Directions." We won. I look down and Rachel looks stunned. "We won Rach." I say to her as I scoop her up into a hug lifting her off of her feet. I see them bring the trophy over to Mr. Schue and it's as tall as Rachel, but as I look at her I realize her smile is bigger than any trophy. She is the reason I do this. She's the reason I'm here on this stage celebrating a win with my team. She's my reason. My everything. And I intend to tell her that tonight.

**Rachel POV**

We arrive back at the hotel and Mr. Schue tells everyone to get some sleep because our plane leaves early in the morning. I'm standing at the door to my room with Finn and he starts to open his door but turns around. "Rach, can I talk to you for a sec?" I look at him. "Sure Finn, what is it?" "I wanna show you something. Tonight. Can you meet me out front of the hotel?" "Finn, we aren't supposed to go out after curfew." "I know. But tonights our last night. Are you really turning down a chance to see New York?" I narrow my eyes. "That's not fair Finn." "Please, for me. I promise, I won't have you out long." "Well, I do want to see New York. Ok fine. But if you get us killed my dads will never forgive you." "I promise I will have you back in your bed before anyone knows you are gone!" "Ok I'll do it. For you." He grins at me. "10 o'clock ok? Out front." I giggle and turn towards my room. "I feel like a rebel but ok. 10 o'clock. See you then."

I enter my room and see Tina and Mercedes sitting on the bed doing each other's hair. "What's at 10 o'clock?" Mercedes is asking me. "Um. Nothing." "Girl, spill! What are you doing at 10. Are you sneaking out?" They look at me and then Tina yells. "YOU ARE! YOU ARE SNEAKING OUT!" "Would you be quiet Tina. It's nothing. Finn just wants to show me something." They look at each other and start making faces. "Use protection." They say giggling. "Oh my God you two, it's not that!" I run to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I fix my hair and look at the clock. It's almost time to meet him. I tell the girls not to wait up and look out into the hall. When I don't see anyone, I quickly run to the elevator and get in. It's so exhilarating and nerve wracking at the same time.

Finn is leaning on a yellow taxi when I come out of the front doors of the hotel. "Where are we going?" "It's a surprise. Come on." He opens the door and we get in. "It's so beautiful isn't it Finn?" "It really is, all those times you told me about New York, I never thought it would be like this." "So what are we doing?" I ask him. "Making memories, Rach." "What do you mean?" "One day you are going to come back here. But until you do, I want you to remember New York. For all the reasons that you want to be here. So I've got my phone here to take some pictures for you and when you miss New York, you can always look at them and remember why you are doing everything you do just to be here." I hug him. "Oh Finn, that's a wonderful idea. Where are we going first?" "Well look out the window. I think you will know where we are."

"Oh God Finn, it's Broadway." He smiles at me. "Yes Rach, you had to know I would take you here." I hug him and jump out of the cab and stare down both sides of the street. "Finn, one day, it's going to be me up there. My name. In lights." "I don't doubt that for a second Rach. Not one damn second." It looks like they are setting up for a new show at one of the theaters and we can see that a crew is getting ready to change the names on the marquee. I've never felt more at home. "Rach, stay right there. Keep your eyes closed." "What? What are you doing Finn?" "Just keep them closed." I hear scraping sounds and then it gets quiet. "Ok Rach, open your eyes." I open them and I see Finn standing by a ladder at the theater in front of me. "What did you do Finn?" "Well those guys that were here just went on break so I kinda finished their job for them." He points up. As I look up I see it. "RACHEL BERRY" "Oh my God Finn. Oh my God." It's my name, in lights, on the marquee. "That's gonna be you one day. When you star on Broadway. I'm just letting everyone know ahead of time." "Finn you are going to get in trouble." "Not if they don't catch us silly! Now get over here." He grabs my arm and pulls me in front of the theater. "Ok Rach, smile, we gotta capture your first marquee." I throw my hands up in the air and smile the biggest smile I can. "Perfect!" He says. "Now lets get out of here before they come back." We both start laughing and take off down the street. "That was amazing Finn. When I saw my name up there, it brought so much joy to my heart. It's how I feel about New York. I can't even explain it. It was like a warmth that enveloped my entire being. I know, it's hard to explain and I'm doing a terrible job of it." "No, I think you described it perfectly." "Well, thank you so much for doing that. I'm sure those guys are going to wonder who the hell Rachel Berry is." "Not for long they won't. One day those guys are gonna put your name up there for real and they will remember that name."

I smile at him because I have no words. Just that he believes in me that much has rendered me speechless. Finally I am able to get out. "So now what?" "Let's just walk Rach, and see where the streets take us. Just you and me and the streets of New York." "That sounds lovely Finn." We walk for what feels like blocks and blocks of buildings until I look over and see the most beautiful sight.

"Oh look Finn, they still have the ice rink set up. I thought I was going to miss seeing this." We walk over to the people still skating. "This is so beautiful." I say. "Come on Rach, let's skate." He's says while walking towards the skates. "No way Finn, I can't ice skate." "Neither can I Rach, but do you really want to have come all this way and say you turned it down." "Ok fine, but when we both can't walk tomorrow it's going to be all your fault!" "Just trust me Rach." And I do trust him. I trust him more than anyone I know. I'm lacing up my skates and I look over and see him step out onto the ice. He moves away from the wall and falls flat on his butt. "Well you sure have this ice skating thing down. You sure you want to do this Finn?" I shout to him. "Hey, just give me a minute to figure this out. "

He pulls himself back up against the wall and holds his hand out to me. "Let's go Rach." "Oh I just watched you wipe out and you want me to hold on to YOU." I giggle. "Yes. Come on, we can use each other to stay up." I take his hand and we move out onto the ice. "Oh my goodness this is harder than I thought it would be." I'm gripping his shirt and he is holding on to the wall. We slowly make our way around the ice and he looks over and smiles at me. "What?" I ask him. "We look kinda silly you and I. Should we try and move away from this wall?" "Ok, on three ok?" "Wait do I let go on three or after three." He looks confused. "Ok Finn, just let go now." He lets go of the wall and he takes my hand. And we slowly start to glide across the ice. "Hey I think we got this R…" Midsentence I feel a tug on my arm and I realize we are tumbling towards the ground. "Oooh…." The next thing I know we are laying on the ice side by side staring up at the night sky.

"Well that was dangerous." He says laughing. "Yeah I kinda think we suck at this Finn." "How are we supposed to get from here to there?" he says pointing to the exit of the rink. I look up. It's a long way. "Do we crawl." "Are you insane Rachel, I'm not crawling in front of people." I giggle. "Then you are going to have to stand up and hope for the best." "Ok on three Rach." I look at him and laugh. "No we aren't doing that again." I stand up and watch as he tries to get to his feet. "Ok you win, this was the worst idea I have ever had." He's laughing as he finally stands up and we start the slow trek to the exit. When we finally get back on solid ground he says, "Well at least we tried." "I'm glad we did Finn, it was fun, even though it was very painful." "Wait," he says. He stands up and pulls out his phone. "Don't take off the skates yet." I smile up at him and he takes another picture of me. "This is definitely a memory you don't want to forget." He says laughing.

We continue walking after our failed attempt at ice skating when he stops quickly. "Rach, this is perfect. Go stand over there." He points to a building and I look up and see a "For sale" sign. "This is it. Your new home, Rach." "Oh I get to live here." I giggle as I run up the stairs and stand by the sign. He grabs his camera and takes a picture of me. "This is the memory of you buying your first home. Rachel Berry, small town girl from Lima, Ohio, traveling through the night with her car filled with everything she owns. And she happens upon this place and just has to make it hers." "Oh yes, I love it. And will you visit me Finn? Will you come to New York to see my name in lights." "He looks up at me. "I wouldn't miss it for anything Rachel." I run back down the stairs and hug him. "This was the best idea you have ever had Finn Hudson." I link my arm in his and we continue walking. "Oh look Finn, Central Park. We have to go over there." We cross the street and walk arm in arm into the park. This has been the most amazing night of my life. I am so happy I could share this with Finn. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize that he is no longer walking beside me. I look back at him and he is standing there in the middle of the walkway. He smiles at me.

"This is the best memory yet, it happens here." He says looking into my eyes. "Right here. In central park?" "Yep, over there." He points to a bench under a tree. "Oh what do I do over there." I say as I run towards the bench. "Do I give an impromptu concert in the park, or save a child from choking. Finn tell me, I'm dying from the suspense." "You just sit there Rach." He says pointing to the bench. I take a seat. And he takes my picture as I am looking up at him. Then he turns the camera and takes a picture of himself. "But this isn't your memory. It's his." "OOOH his? Who is he? Do I meet him here?" "This is where he sees you. For the first time. Like really sees you." I look around. "Oh Goodness. What happens?" "It's the moment that he realizes how much he is in love with you." I look up at him and suddenly everything stops.

It's like we are the only two people in the entire park. In all of New York. "This moment right here," He continues. "You see this is the moment when he knew." "Knew what?" I whisper. "He knew that it didn't matter if you came back to New York, or went to California, or stayed in Lima. It didn't matter where you went, because he would always follow you. Because this is where he belongs. With you." I feel the tears falling from my eyes and I look into his face and see that he is crying as well. He sits down on the bench beside me. "Rachel, this is my moment. My memory. Where I knew for the first time in my life what I want. I want you Rachel. Forever. That feeling you got when you saw your name in lights. I get it Rach. Because that's how I feel just being around you. YOU are my New York Rachel. And I would follow you anywhere. I want to be more than what I am now, not just for myself, but for you too. Because let's face it Rachel. These memories tonight, these moments, they are going to happen for you. I don't have a single doubt in my mind about that. And I want to be here, with you, when they happen. If you'll have me."

He's holding my hand so tightly and looking into my eyes and I feel like I don't even have a voice to speak but I try. "Finn, you have no idea what this entire night has meant for me. You truly don't. This has been amazing. And you, you are amazing. But…" "Rach, look, I know we said we should take this slow. And I know we have hurt each other in the past. But you have to believe me when I tell you that I'm ready for this. For us. We can do this. You and me against the world babe." "I'm scared Finn." I whisper as I look down at our hands intertwined. "I'm scared because you are the only thing in my life that means more to me than New York." I look back up at him and meet his eyes. "Tonight has been perfect. And I want to come back here and buy that apartment, and see my name in lights, and fail miserably at skating in Rockefeller center. But if it doesn't happen for me. If I don't actually make it back here. I will still be ok. It won't break me Finn." I look away from his gaze as I speak softly. "But losing you again Finn, losing you would break me." I feel his hand brush my chin and he pulls my face to meet his. "Rachel, you will never lose me again. I promise you. No matter what happens, no matter how difficult it is, you won't lose me. I'm not saying this will be easy because let's face it, it's you and me. But I promise to apologize every time we fight, even if I'm right. I promise to always try and see your side of things, even when I'm angry. I promise to always listen to you, even when I'm tired. And I promise that whenever things get rough, when everything seems like it's not going to work, to remind you of this moment. The moment when we fell in love again. The moment when we knew this was forever. "

"You really think we can make this work? Because I love you so much Finn. But I would never forgive myself if I felt like you gave up yourself to be here with me." "Rachel, don't you get it? I'd lose myself if I wasn't with you. All of those times that we were apart. I wasn't myself. I was a shell. You complete me Rachel. You give me what I need to feel whole. It's because of you that I feel I can do this. I want all this stuff for you just as much as you do. And I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen. And when you are standing up there on stage in your first Broadway play, it's going to be me in the front row telling everyone who will listen that you are with me. And I'll tell them all about how that shining star on stage, she chose me." "He leans over and looks into my eyes. "Rachel Berry, there is no me without you." The tears come pouring out and I'm holding on to his jacket for dear life. "I love you so much Finn." "I love you too Rach." And without warning, he pulls me to him and I feel his lips graze mine and for a moment I swear my heart has stopped. I feel him sigh against my lips and the corner of his mouth tilts up in that adorable half grin of his. "I've missed you." He whispers against my lips.

And then his lips are on mine again and I feel dizzy from the contact. And I feel like I can't get close enough to him and my hands are in his hair pulling him down harder to me. I have missed this so much. The feeling of his lips on mine. My heart racing. We pull back and we both are breathing heavy. "I missed you too Finn. I never want to miss you like that again." "I promise Rachel, never again. This is it for us. We are never breaking up again." I put my fingers to his lips. "Let's not say that again. It might jinx us." He laughs. "Impossible. Because I'm never letting you go again." I pull him back down to me and capture his lips on mine. I'm finally home. Where I belong. He pulls away from me suddenly and looks at his watch. "Shit." He says. "We need to get back." "I don't think Mr. Schue knows we are gone Finn." "I'm not worried about Mr. Schue." I look at him confused. "If I don't have you back in your room in 20 minutes, Puck and Sam are going to kill me!" I giggle. "Well, we wouldn't want that now would we." "Absolutely not." He says. He starts to stand up from the bench but stops. "One more picture Rachel." He grabs the camera and holds it out in front of us. He kisses me and I hear the shutter release. "There. All done. I just needed a picture of our happy ending." He gets up from the bench and puts his hand out for mine. I take his hand and we walk out of the park. I look up at him. "The song was right you know." "What song?" He asks. I look up and stare into his eyes and sing. "After all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you. I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all" And for the last time that night he pulls me in for a kiss, softly saying "Forever" as our lips meet.

**Stacy – Gleefully Finchel**

**All that is left is the epilogue which I have not written yet. I need time to process the whole story again. The last chapter took a lot out of me. Haha! And all I really want is Finchel back. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this either on FF or tumblr. And especially to those of you who took the time to leave such kind comments in my reviews. I really do appreciate it. It was quite an interesting experience writing this as it was my first real try at writing. **

**A big thank you to my twinnie Kim. Thank you for inspiring me to write this. It has been an awesome journey!**


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**Finn POV**

"Well?" Sam asked as I walked back into the room. "How did it go?" "Don't ask him that. The first question I want to know is, why the hell are you late? I thought you were going to be back here 30 minutes ago?" Puck says as he sits up in his bed. "Ok calm down guys, seriously. We had to wait for the taxi cab to pick us up. No funny business, I promised!" They seriously gotta tone this shit down. "Now can I ask him?" Sam says looking over at Puck. "Yeah yeah, how the hell did it go?" Puck says. "It was…completely awesome." I say smiling. "Are you going to tell us what you did, where did you go, what did you say?" Sam says. "Seriously not going to tell all of that. I took her to see some sights, and I took some pictures of her around New York. I'm going to make her an album when I get back home so she can remember it." I climb in to bed with the biggest grin on my face. "Dude, you left a man and you came home a girl? How the hell does that happen?" Puck says throwing a pillow at me. "Leave him alone, it was nice. I'm sure Rachel loved it." Sam says throwing his shoe at Puck. "Dude! A shoe? Really?" He laughs and lays back in his bed. "So, are you two, you know, back together?" Sam is asking me. "Yeah," I say smiling yet again. "We're back together."

**Rachel POV**

I open the door quietly to the room and try and sneak in when I see all the lights turn on. "Girl, we have been waiting and waiting for you. Spill. Now!" Tina says standing at the end of her bed. "Yeah we want all the juicy details, did he kiss you, where did he take you, did he kiss you?" Mercedes says while laughing loudly. "Ok ok, calm down. It was so amazing that I have to tell someone. " Tina grabs my arm and drags me toward the bed. "Ok where did he take you first, all the details girl." "Ok, we went to see the lights of Broadway." They both inhale, "Oh girl." Mercedes says. "I know. And you won't believe what he did." They both sit down in front of me. "Tell, tell…." Tina is saying. "He put my name on the marquee. Like he seriously stole this ladder and put my name up there. And we left it there!" I say jumping up from my bed. "Oh my God. Finn did that. I never thought he had it in him." Mercedes says excitedly. "Well, then we went ice skating in Rockefeller Center, but we were terrible at it and mostly ended up laying on our backs in the middle of the ice." "Yeah somehow didn't think Finn could ice skate!" Tina giggles. "And we ended up in Central park, where he told me he loved me and he kissed me." "Oh my God. Finchel is back?" Mercedes says jumping up to hug me. "FInchel is back." I say smiling as both girls jump up and knock me over on the bed.

It's early when the alarm goes off. But I jump out of bed and quickly gather my stuff. I can't wait to get ready and see Finn again. It's almost like I'm not sure if it was all a dream and I just need to feel him wrap his arms around me to make sure it was real. I quickly get my bags packed and yell to the girls that I will meet them downstairs. I open my door and head into the hall right as Finn is closing his door. "Hey." He says staring down at me. "Hey." I say quietly. He walks over to me and I feel him pull me into his chest. His hand is on my cheek and I feel his lips brush across mine. "I missed you." He whispers as he pulls away. "It's only been a few hours." I giggle. "Doesn't matter. It feels like it's been years." I look into his eyes and I see so much hope and joy in them. "I thought maybe I was dreaming." I say softly. "You are my dream." He says leaning over to capture my lips with his again. "Get a room." I hear Noah yell behind him. I can feel Finn grinning against my lips. "Get a girlfriend." Finn says as he straightens up and turns towards him. "Whatever dude. The Puckmeister can't be tamed!" "Oh Lord he's referring to himself in the third party again. We better get him home." Sam says coming out of the room.

"Let me get your bag, Rach." Finn says leaning over to take my luggage. "Thank you for being chivalrous, Finn." I say looking up at him. "Oh God, seriously, I liked it better when they were throwing shit at each other." Noah says pushing Sam down the hall. "Ha ha! Stop being jealous Noah." I say as we enter the elevator. "Yeah, about that," Finn starts saying as the elevator doors close. "One request." He says while he turns and looks at Noah and I. "No more kissing. Like none, nada, zilch. Your lips do not touch each other again!" He says while pointing to Noah. "Finn, I already told you we weren't…" He cuts me off. "Oh I heard you Rach. I'm just repeating myself so that everyone heard it. "You don't get to kiss my girlfriend anymore. You either." He says turning on Sam. "Woah leave me out of it. It was one time. And it was weird!" Sam says making a face at me. "Ok, just so we are all clear, we established that the only one kissing Rachel from this moment on, is me! Right?" Finn says once more as we hear the elevator chime telling us we have arrived at the ground floor. "From this moment?" Noah asks and then leans over and kisses me quickly on the cheek. "Or this moment?" He says walking out the elevator door. "Son of a bitch." Finn says under his breath. I can't help it but laugh as I walk out of the elevator. "Oh laugh it up now Rach. Ha ha ha." Finn says frowning. "Baby, you are the only one I ever plan on kissing again." I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. "You promise?" he says smirking. "Baby, if you don't kiss me soon I may have to change my mind." Suddenly his lips are on mine and I feel the heat in my cheeks intensify as he tightens his grip on my waist.

"Woah!" I hear from behind us. "Finchel really is back on." We break apart and see the rest glee club staring at us from the elevator. They file out and walk over to us. Quinn is the last one to exit the elevator and from the scowl on her face, she doesn't share the clubs enthusiasm for our reunion. "Congrats guys." Mike says as he slaps Finn on the back. "Ok everyone, lets gather up." We hear Mr. Schue say behind us as he enters the hotel. We need to get to the airport and catch our plane. Is everyone ready to go home?" I look up at Finn and I realize, I don't need to go anywhere to be home. He looks down at me and grins. "What?" He asks. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how happy I am." I say honestly. "Me too," He says. "It's been a really long time since I have felt like this. I'm finally back where I belong." He grabs my hand and we walk towards the shuttle. "You ready to go home?" He asks me. "I am home." I say simply. He crinkles his brow. "You mean New York?" "No, I mean you. You are my home, Finn." He stops and picks me up and spins me around while placing a kiss on my forehead. "Well then, welcome home Rachel Berry."

**The End**

**Stacy – Gleefully Finchel**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I have decided to continue this as a sequel for their Senior Year. I really enjoyed the friendships in this one. I hope to have some Puckelberrysinn in the next one! Stay tuned!**


End file.
